Hasta la eternidad
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Mi primer SasuNeji, no me odien por favor :3 Neríma Hyuga y Sasuske Uchia Vivieron hace 2500 años atrás, lamentablemente ella murió a manos de su propio hermano. Podría haber sido el final de todo, otra historia Shakesperiana pero no. mbos han vuelto solo que las cosas no son como Sasuske esperaba, Neríma ha regresado pero no como una linda damisela sino como un joven llamado Neji.
1. Capítulo I- El origen de todo-

Hola que tal tal vez algunos puedan odiar esta pareja, sin embargo luego de leer "La raíz de mis deseos" de IlusionGris algo sucedió en mi interior y ahora también me declaro fan del SasuNeji ;)

Bien lo personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aunque un poco extraña me pertenece ami ;)

Hasta la eternidad

Capítulo I

...

Desearía ser una buena literata, alguien que escribiera buenas historias, pero al final solo consigo escribir cosas sin sentido o demasiado cursis- se decía a diario la Hyuga.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Porque lo relativo a lemons o sexualidad le daba tanto trabajo? Ohh rayos! Era tímida y eso era claro, pero si no lograba escribir una novela erótica sería su última oportunidad de ser considerada una escritora multifacética.

De pronto como si su mente fuera iluminada recordó algo, no sería quizás erótico como ella hubiese imaginado, de hecho quizás fuese un Shonen Ai cuando mucho, pero joder tenía que arriesgarse, y lo hizo, comenzó a escribir, ayudándose de elementos muy conocidos para ella para contar una historia, una que le era cercana, muy cercana.

.

.

Habían pasado 2500 años desde que la había perdido, Neríma el amor de su vida, después de que ella abandonara este mundo, no le había importado condenarse a un mundo de oscuridad, pero la luz, aun tenía guardado un as bajo la manga, una última prueba, la última oportunidad de recuperar la luz que había emanado antes de que su corazón fuera llenado de resentimiento, de odio y amargura, pero no le sería fácil, debería vencer su vanidad y orgullo, sobre todo lo último...¿o acaso todo en esta vida era fácil?

.

Se había quedado dormido, para él, solo unos minutos, pero la realidad era otra, cuando despertó vio los ojos de su madre que le sonreía, intento incorporarse ¿pero qué rayos?, no pudo, no pudo, de hecho era incapaz de comprender que era lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, era un extraño lenguaje, todo era difuso ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Es más ahora que lo pensaba esa mujer ¿era su madre? Y si lo era ¿Cómo lo supo?. Intento hablar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno solo balbuceos, con el tiempo cayó en un letargo, y así fue olvidando su pasado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron 16 años, Sasuke era capaz de recordar ciertas cosas pero como si fueran muy lejanas, como parte de un sueño, de un universo paralelo o algo así. Así que comenzó a ignorar tales ideas.

.

Era lunes, por cuestiones de negocios sus padres habían decidido abandonar Tokio e irse a vivir a Konoha una ciudad pequeña, para su padre era un lugar estratégico donde podría expandirse a otros países de Asía. Pero no para el peli negro, para el cual el sitio resultaba monótono y aburrido, toda su vida le había parecido así . , sentía que tenía que haber algo más rayos! Así que, cuando llego su primer día de clases, con toda la pereza y disgusto del mundo subió al auto de su padre quien había decidido llevarle a su nuevo colegio

\- Bien Sasuke, este es tu nuevo colegio. Compórtate ¿Quieres?, le pedí a Tsunade que te aceptara a pesar de estar iniciado el año- Comento el mayor haciendo esfuerzo de no darle un zape en la cabeza de su hijo ante la cara de amargado que mostraba.

\- Mmm ajá- Contesto con desgano el menor

\- Lo digo en serio, No hagas quedar en vergüenza a la familia Uchia ¿Entendiste?- Sentenció el mayor, después de todo, conocía a su hijo y sabía que no se la haría nada fácil, desde que le había dicho que cambiarían de lugar de residencia había manifestado su disgusto de muchas maneras.

\- Si, si lo que tú digas- Respondió con cierta molestia en la voz el azabache.

\- Bien- Contesto resignado el Uchia mayor mientras emitía un fuerte suspiro. Sin más arranco el auto para dirigirse a una reunión y ya iba con el tiempo justo.

Mientras veía a su padre alejarse, el azabache emitió un fuerte suspiro, sería un día muy largo pensó, pero que más daba. De mala gana se dirigió a ¿Que aula era? ¿A5 o H5? Ah sí estaba en la hoja que le había dado su padre. De pronto sin que lo esperara.

\- Hola! ¿Eres nuevo Tebayo?- Dijo una voz a su espalda- Nunca te había visto por estos lares- comento un rubio de ojos azules que, ni tardo ni perezoso ya estaba frente a él mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla a manera de estar meditando.

\- _Rayos en qué momento se había movido tan veloz parecía un relámpago amarillo_ _por aquello de la velocidad y el cabello_ \- Pensó el azabache- Mmm ajá- Espeto para seguir su camino, pero el oji azul no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tú eres?- Continuo insistente, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna.

\- ¿Qué te importa?- Respondió el peli negro ya con cierto fastidio, pero el rubio no pareció tomarle mucha importancia al comentario de su nuevo amigo. Lo cual podría parecer ilógico pero no para el Uzumaki quien era una persona muy positiva.

\- Mucho gusto que te importa- Dijo un rubio cabeza hueca que se adelantó nuevamente para quedar justo frente al Uchia aun con su sonrisa zorruna

Al azabache no pudo parecerle más molesto, por lo que frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Sí, me dejas pasar por favor necesito buscar el salón mmm A5- Dijo el peli negro

\- Ahh justo voy para allá Tebayo. ¿Estarás en segundo año?- Pregunto sonriente el rubio.

\- Mm ajá- Gruño el oji negro. Mientras se preguntaba _¿Es que este tipo no se cansa?_

\- Pues vayamos juntos!- Dijo el rubio mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría. Y el azabache sentía como una pequeña gota de sudor descendía por su nuca.

\- Mira Tebayo! Ese es nuestro salón ahí están nuestros amigos- Grito el oji azul mientras apuntaba hacia un grupo de jóvenes!

-Oeeee chicos! Ya estoy aquí! Miren les presento a ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?- Preguntó el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su nuevo amigo

\- ¿Nuestros amigos?- Pensó el azabache mientras arqueaba una ceja.- Uchia, Uchia Sasuske- Respondió de mala gana y entre los dientes

\- Si, se llama Sasuskee!- Gritó el rubio cabeza hueca.

\- Si , si da igual- Dijo el moreno dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca mientras se dirigía al aula

\- Antipático pensaron Kiba y los demás-

En tanto que dos lindas jóvenes emitieron un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una de cabello rosado y otra rubia ambas de ojos verdes.

\- Hola que tal yo soy Yamanaka Ino- Corrió la rubia a presentarse con la mano extendida, cuando de pronto sintió como un golpe en su abdomen la hacía a un lado- Quítate Ino cerda, Y yo Haruno Sakura

\- Mmmm ajá bien- Dijo el azabache mientras las dejaba con la mano extendida y entraba a su salón

\- Oeee ¿No se te hace que eres muy grosero Sasuske teme?- Grito el rubio cabeza hueca a lo que el oji negro se detuvo sin girarse

\- Eso a ti no te importa dobe- Respondió secamente el peli negro mientras seguía su camino.

\- Oye Naruto tu nuevo amigo es más seco y grosero que Neji- Comento el Inuzuka.

\- Eso parece Tebayo, pero nah, el Hyuga es más cordial, solo es serio-

\- Ay aja! Sobre todo cuando recién lo conociste, a mí no se me olvida que te busco pleito porque te vio cerca de su prima.- Contesto el Inuzuka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Sí, eso lo recuerdo, pero al final nos volvimos muy buenos amigos Kiba y lo sabes. Neji solo es reservado, estaba muy dolido por ciertas cuestiones con su tío y la muerte de su padre-Espetó el Uzumaki

\- Jaja si después de que prácticamente lo trapeaste, y eso que él es cinta negra en diversas clases de artes marciales.- Contesto burlón el castaño

\- Si- suspiro el rubio- Pero fue porque permitía que la ira lo cegara, realmente no era que fuera menos o más que yo, peleaba por las razones equivocadas, hoy en día es muy sereno. De hecho se le ve como melancólico como si le hiciera falta algo Tebayo.

\- Tal vez este enamorado de su prima Hinata jajajaja, pero ella solo tiene ojos para ti, no te hagas Uzumaki tú le gustas a su prima, he visto cómo te ve- Le dijo el castaño mientras daba un codazo al oji azul

\- ¿Tú crees Tebayo?- Pregunto el Uzumaki extrañado, ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta? Se preguntaba mientras hacia su peculiar cara de meditar

\- Aaay es más que obvio!- Rodo los ojos el castaño- De verdad que no comprendo cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta.

\- Bueno ya veremos -Dijo el rubio mientras ponía su ya muy conocida sonrisa zorruna y se encogía de hombros.

\- Bien, vámonos a clases interrumpió un moreno de cabellos en punta- Es un fastidio pero tenemos que ir a clases, ya seguirán su charla sobre la Hyuga y amores y esas cosas fastidiosas.

\- Vale, vale Shikamaru- Dijeron el castaño y el rubio

.

.

Las clases se desarrollaron de lo más tranquilo, para el peli negro todo era tan simple, tanto que en ocasiones tenía que reprimir bostezos, sintiendo que iba a caer dormido, tuvo que pedir permiso a Kakashi sensei para ir a los baños.

¿Porque las cosas como esas eran tan simples y aburridas para el?- Se preguntaba el Uchia, ¿los exámenes? Jah, siempre eran calificaciones perfectas nada representaba un reto y así bostezando por enésima vez entro a los sanitarios, se dirigió a los lavabos y abrió el grifo de la llave, enjuagando y tallando su rostro con el agua fría que emanaba de la llave.

Al salir, porque aún seguía aletargado, no se fijó y choco con alguien así que a manera de disculpa emitió solo un gruñido.

\- Mmmh sorry-

\- No hay problema a la próxima fíjate- contesto una voz un tanto fría

Para el azabache por alguna el sonido de esa voz le hizo sentir como su piel se erizaba, no es que le fuera conocida, sin embargo algo raro había ahí, así que alzo la vista para encontrarse con una especie de deja vu, lo que vio le dejo impactado, ¿Dónde rayos había visto esos ojos y ese cabello antes? Si, está bien, una de sus nuevas compañeras de clases tenía los mismos ojos pero... al verlos no le impactaron tanto como estos, estos tenían un brillo especial, carraspeo dudoso de lo que iba a decir, por lo que al final prefirió no decir nada o casi nada.

\- Bien, disculpa de nuevo- Y se marchó un poco confuso

\- Vaya que le pasa a ese idiota pensó el castaño, no sé porque me dio escalofríos cuando me vio, debe ser que estoy por enfermarme de algún resfrío, pensó y continuo sus actividades sin prestarle mayor importancia al incidente.

.

.

El resto del día el azabache no pudo concentrarse en lo más mínimo, la imagen de aquel castaño no abandonaba sus pensamientos ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que verlo de nuevo? Y un jodido momento! ¿Porque un chico lo ponía de esa manera? Desesperado se rascaba la cabeza despeinando su ya de por si rebelde cabello.

\- Ey tú! Uchia me estas poniendo atención? Lee la frase del libro y dinos cuál es el significado en español.

\- Aja, si- Dijo con desgano. - _¿En serio? Romeo y Julieta puagg -_ pensó pero sin más comenzó a leer.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

\- ¿Y?- Cuestiono el peli blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía fijamente al oji negro.

\- ¿Y? - Pregunto el Uchia mientras arqueaba una ceja con arrogancia.

\- Si, dime que significa ese dialogo- Comento impaciente el maestro de literatura inglesa

\- Ah si - rodo los ojos el azabache mientras traducía con rapidez-Si profano con mi mano indigna Este santo santuario, la suave multa es esta: Mis labios, dos peregrinos ruborizados, soporte listo Para suavizar ese toque áspero con un beso tierno.

\- ahhhh- Suspiraron Sakura e Ino mientras el azabache solo gruñía fastidiado.

\- Bien Uchia, aprovechando que es usted un erudito en Shakespeare y que veo, que sus compañeras se emocionan con sus explicaciones tendrá que preparar una exposición sobre el Bardo de Avon la próxima clase ¿entendido?

\- Mmmmh está bien- Contesto entre los dientes.

\- ¿Qué dijo? No lo escuche bien- Respondió el profesor mientras acercaba su oreja al Uchia

\- Que si, que lo hare ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el azabache mientras bufaba, se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos

\- Bien, bueno chicos es todo por el día de hoy, el resto tendrá que hacer un ensayo critico de Romeo y Julieta, pueden retirarse- Comento el maestro Jiraiya

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke con cierto recelo, seguramente era su culpa. Solo Hinata se sentía emocionada. Los demás salieron rápidamente para dirigirse a sus casas, entonces una cara conocida se asomó al salón de clases.

\- Hinata sama, es hora de irnos- Comento calmo el Hyuga

\- Hai, claro Neji Nii san- Sonrío la peli azul.

El Uchia volteo hacia la puerta, ahí estaba el, el chico de los baños aunque eso sonaba raro de verdad ¿en serio? ¿El chico de los baños? Después de reírse solo por las idioteces que había pensado sacudió la cabeza en tanto que el castaño lo veía extrañado

\- ¿Que parece tan gracioso? ¿ te conozco acaso para que te tomes esas confianzas?- Dijo el oji perla entre dientes

El peli negro calló de inmediato mientras volteaba a ver al Hyuga

\- Disculpa, no fue intencional solo recordaba algo gracioso- Rayos ¿En serio? ¿De verdad él estaba dando explicaciones a alguien que apenas conocía?

\- Ya va, no hay problema- Dijo el oji luna para luego dirigirse a su prima- ¿Nos vamos Hinata sama?

\- Hai, Neji Nii-san- Contesto está muy sonriente

\- Neji, se llama Neji, vaya interesante nombre- Pensó el Uchia

\- Etto, ¿ya se conocen Nii-san? - Pregunto la oji luna

\- No- Contesto secamente el castaño haciendo amago de querer irse, la verdad es que algo comenzaba a molestarle, y ese algo era el Uchia, ¿porque rayos lo ponía tan nervioso? No lo sabía y no tenía ganas o más bien, tenía miedo averiguarlo.

\- Sasuke, Uchia Sasuke- Dijo acercándose el oji negro mientras extendía la mano a el castaño que lo veía confundido

Carraspeo el Hyuga- Hyuga Neji igualmente- Luego se giró a su prima con urgencia de salir de ahí ¿nos vamos ya?

\- Hai- dijo la peli azul- Nos vemos Sasuke san- dijo la oji luna mientras hacia una reverencia

\- Bien hasta mañana Hyuga san- Respondió - Mucho gusto Neji san

\- Aja igualmente Uchia- Dijo el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba de la mano a la peli azul. Dejando a un oji negro confuso y deseando saber que le pasaba con ese tipo.

.

.

De camino al estacionamiento de la escuela

\- ¿Nii-san estas bien?- Pregunto una preocupada Hinata

\- Si ¿Por qué pregunta eso Hinata sama?- Respondió el Hyuga con su ya conocido tono neutro.

\- Tu mano tiembla y te veo sudando, ¿seguro que estas bien?- Cuestionó ella

\- Ss-si- Carraspeo para luego recargarse en una pared cercana- Yy-yo- Intentaba respirar pero no podía, jamás se había sentido así desde las muertes de su padre y madre, sudaba copiosamente por lo que Su prima estaba reamente preocupada

\- Nii-san ¿Que tienes? Neji! Ayuda! Por favor!- Comenzó a gritar la Hyuga viendo como su primo se ponía cada vez mas pálido

El Hyuga que sentía desvanecerse, pero de la nada fue acaparado por unos brazos, intento ver de quien se trataba pero no pudo ya que perdió el conocimiento

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox continuara oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo


	2. Capíltulo II - Confusión y verdad-

**Capitulo II**

-Confusión y verdad-

El Hyuga que sentía desvanecerse, pero de la nada fue acaparado por unos brazos, intento ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudo ya que perdió el conocimiento

..

— Gracias Sasuke san. No sé qué le ocurre, nunca lo había visto así— Dijo la oji perla muy preocupada mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho

— No te preocupes Hinata ¿tienen transporte?— Preguntó el Uchiha

— Hai, el auto de Neji Nii-san esta por allá— Señalo la peli azul

— Bien, yo les llevo a casa

— Nn-no es necesario— Respondió tembloroso y con mucho esfuerzo el castaño intentando incorporarse, había recuperado el sentido a medias.

— ¿Seguro Hyuga? porque no te vez muy bien que digamos— Comento dudoso el azabache mientras arqueaba una ceja. Que rayos! el Sasuke Uchiha preocupándose por alguien pff, quien lo conociera no lo creería.

— Ss-si— Contesto el oji perla intentando caminar pero las piernas se le doblaban.

— No, no estás bien, dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba con Neji en brazos, el oji luna no pudo ponerse más rojo, intento zafarse pero no pudo. Lo que estaba pasándole era muy humillante.

— Tranquilo Hyuga no pasa nada, deja tu orgullo a un lado, estas mal, solo les ayudare a llegar a su casa

— Mmm ajá— dijo el castaño sonrojado, aun intentando zafarse ¿y a todo eso porque lo estaba? ¿Porque se sonrojaba porque su corazón parecía desbocarse?. Seria quizás el malestar, si eso debía ser pensó el oji perla

En tanto el Uchiha no estaba menos nervioso, solo que lo disimulaba bastante bien. En pocos minutos llegaron donde estaba el auto del Hyuga

— Bien Hinata tendrás que decirme dónde vives, o mejor aún, ¿te parece si llevamos a tu primo al médico?

— Que estoy bien carajo, esto es nada! — Decía rebatía el oji perla molesto. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil, se suponía que el debía cuidar a su prima y ahora ahí estaba en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, sintiéndose muy mal, esto era ridículo, el genio de los Hyuga dependiendo de un desconocido.

— Nii-san cálmate por favor, seguramente algo te sucede, estamos conscientes que no eres así, por lo que seguramente algo malo te está pasando— Dijo la peli azul mientras intentaba serenar a su primo.

El Hyuga solo bufo molesto, pero era verdad no se sentía nada bien era una especie de ataque de ansiedad, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, parecía tener el corazón en la garganta, no paraba de sudar y le dolía el pecho terriblemente, eso sin olvidar que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

En 15 minutos llegaron a urgencias, las enfermeras corrieron a ayudarles, el medico a cargo les pidió esperar pacientemente.

Al poco rato salió el médico de urgencias.

— Familiares de Hyuga Neji— Comento tranquilamente el doctor dirigiéndose a los presentes en la sala de espera

— Aquí, soy su prima. Dígame ¿Qué le sucedió a mi primo?— Pregunto angustiada la Hyuga

— Al parecer se trata de un connato de infarto señorita, necesito la autorización del tutor de su familiar, requerimos hacerle una serie de estudios, no es normal que un muchacho tan joven pase por este tipo de situaciones, resulta imperativo averiguar que le sucede y así saber que tratamiento sea el adecuado para él.

La Hyuga no pudo responder nada, temblaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer, el azabache la abrazo para darle un poco de apoyo. Justo en ese momento, casi como acto de magia sonó el teléfono de Hinata.

— Hai, padre en el hospital, algo le sucedió a Neji nii-san, no sé que sea pero nunca lo había puesto así, padre podrías venir es necesario que firmes algunos papeles no somos mayores de edad— Decía la Hyuga aguantando las ganas de llorar— si aquí te espero dijo finalmente, cuando hubo terminado la llamada, se dirigió al azabache.

— Gg-gracias Sasuke Kun por acompañarnos, no sé qué habría hecho sin su ayuda

— No se preocupe Hinata no hay problema. Bien le acompañare un rato más hasta que llegue su padre.

— Gg-gracias Sasuke san— respondió la oji luna mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por su mejillas.

— _¿Quedarme aquí? En que estoy pensando. ¿A mí que me importa esta gente?. ¿Por qué no puedo despegarme de aquí? ¿Por qué rayos me preocupa tanto ese tipo que ni conozco? —_ Pensaba el oji negro

— Padre!— Grito la Hyuga repentinamente al ver a su progenitor llegar.

— Dime Hinata ¿ya hay alguna noticia de tu primo?— Comento el mayor con su característica cara de póker y su tono frio como si lo que ocurriera no fuera importante.

— No padre, aun no, es solo que… y hubiera seguido hablando pero el medico que atendía a Neji les interrumpió

— ¿Es usted el tutor del paciente?

— Así es— Respondió el mayor tranquilamente

— ¿Podría venir conmigo?— Pregunto el doctor a lo que el Hyuga mayor asintió con la cabeza y le siguió al igual que Hinata y que rayos el azabache también, el cual, continuaba preguntándose ¿porque se estaba comportando como un idiota con esa gente que ni siquiera era su familia?

.

.

— Bien, la situación es extraña. Como ve estas son unas resonancias y radiografías hechas a su sobrino, si se fija usted bien, esto que se observa en el ultrasonido hay una cicatriz, es como si su corazón hubiese sido atravesado por un cuchillo filoso en el pasado, algunas pequeñas arterias están cauterizadas, desde nacimiento al parecer, sin embargo esto no puede ser posible, no es entendible ¿cómo este jovencito ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo así?— Señalo el medico visiblemente sorprendido— Es urgente realizar los estudios pre operatorios Neji necesita una cirugía mayor de inmediato— Dijo tajante el doctor.

Hiashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su sobrino era lo último que le quedaba de su querido hermano Hizashi y ahora estaba en peligro de muerte ¿Cómo era posible? Neji jamás había sufrido ataque alguno, pero… ¿algo congénito? Nadie de su familia había pasado algo parecido.

— Bien, entonces supongo mi sobrino deberá permanecer más tiempo aquí— Preguntó tranquilamente el Hyuga

— Así es, la cirugía se considera de alto riesgo deberemos reconectar esas arterias a la brevedad posible. Necesito su autorización apenas estén los estudios preoperatorios

— Bien, haga lo que tenga que hacer. Mande traer al mejor cardiólogo, no quiero que se escatime en gastos y atención para mi sobrino.

— Bien, así se hará señor Hyuga.

— ¿Podemos ver a Neji ahora?— Pregunto el Hyuga mayor

— Si claro, la crisis ha pasado, solo que esta sedado en este momento.

— Bien, Hinata regresa a casa, necesitare que traigas ropa para tu primo, el chofer está afuera, tranquiliza también a tu hermana Hanabi que se quedó preocupada en casa, esperare tu regreso.

— Si padre, me retiro entonces— Contesto la Hyuga no muy convencida

— Bien— Carraspeo el oji negro— será mejor que me retire yo también

— Ah ¿eres tu quien trajo a mi hija y sobrino? Muchas gracias muchacho— comento el Hyuga mayor mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

— Así es, no se preocupe no hay problema

— ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?— Pregunto el mayor mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Uchiha Sasuke

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Acaso eres hijo de Fugaku?— Pregunto el mayor mientras enarcaba una ceja

— Así es. ¿le conoce usted?— Pregunto intrigado el azabache

— Así es— Respondió tajante el Hyuga—Bien, saluda a tu padre de mi parte. Somos rivales de negocios pero ahora tengo una deuda contigo.

— Bien, se lo hare saber, si me disculpa— Dijo el azabache mientras realizaba una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar sintiendo que no debía apartarse de ahí.

.

Como autómata tomo el autobús a su hogar, bajo cerca de su casa, solo tenía que cruzar una avenida pero no uso el puente, de pronto su mente ya no estaba ahí sino en otro lado…

.

 _Flash back_

— _Me haces muy feliz Sasuke kun, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado_

— _Yo también Neríma. Sin embargo me preocupa que tu padre y hermano no estén de acuerdo con lo nuestro, por favor ven conmigo temo nos separen_

— _No te preocupes, padre sería incapaz de hacerme algo soy su hija— Respondió ella muy segura y tranquila._

— _En eso estas equivocada querida hermana— Dijo una voz conocida_

— _Mitzuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó la castaña sorprendida_

— _Padre me envió a seguirte y por lo que veo tenía razón. Suelta a ese infeliz!— Grito el peli castaño_

— _Él no es un infeliz, es el hombre que amo! — Respondió la oji luna_

— _Bien, tú lo has querido Hiro, Kabuto, llévense a mi hermana de aquí— Indico el oji luna a sus acompañantes_

— _Hai — Gritaron los compañeros del peli castaño mientras tomaban a la oji perla del brazo y la jalaban._

— _Déjenme noo! Sasuke— Grito la joven castaña mientras forcejeaba con sus captores, hasta que logro soltarse y abrazaba en un acto reflejo al Uchia, recibiendo directamente el golpe de la espada de su hermano, atravesándole el corazón, todo había sucedido tan rápido_

— _Nerima! Contesta amor, no me dejes, no me dejes! No quiero estar sin ti Nerima!— Gritaba el azabache con su amor en brazos herida de muerte_

— _Sasuke…— Sonrió la oji perla mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado— No llores, me voy feliz, no sufras — decía la castaña mientras escupía sangre por la boca— Amor debes buscar tu felicidad, siempre estaré contigo, recuérdame con cariño, no con dolor, te amo Ssa-sus-kee— dijo entrecortadamente antes de morir, la mano que hacía unos momentos acariciaba la cara del azabache cayo laxa_

— _No! Amor, responde, cariño no me dejes solo por favor!— Grito el Uchiha para luego ver con un profundo odio al castaño— Eres un maldito! Era tu hermana! ¿Por qué?_

— _Jah preferible verla muerta que con un maldito Uchia— escupió el castaño de pelo corto— Agradece el sacrificio de mi hermana, creo que tu peor castigo es quedarte sin ella, solo.— Dijo el mayor mientras se daba la vuelta retirándose del lugar, lo que no esperaba era que el peli negro ahora con las pupilas rojas como la sangre en forma de una especie de aspas, le atravesara con su espada_

— _Que demo…— Dijo antes de caer fulminado_

— _Púdrete en el infierno, muy pronto te alcanzaran el resto de tus familiares ahí— Dijo el Uchia mientras le escupía a la cara antes de que el castaño diera su último suspiro._

 _El azabache recogió a su amada del piso y la llevo donde su abuela_

— _Obacha…._

— _Que sucede Sasuke cariño_

— _Esta… muerta, ellos la mataron. Pero ni con su vida podrían pagar esto que han hecho—_

— _Cariño contrólate, no permitas que el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan te domine, no puedes sucumbir a la oscuridad!— Dijo asustada la anciana, que con horror vio como el doujutsu estaba activo y evolucionado y no había vuelta atrás— Sasuske, Narima no querría que hicieras lo que vas a hacer_

— _¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer abuela?— Sonrío de lado el peli negro_

— _Yy-yo… lo veo en tus ojos, hijo detente al final solo quedara un vacío— rogo la anciana intentando contener la ira de su nieto_

 _Pero el Uchia no escucho a su abuela y después de depositar un beso sobre los fríos y pálidos labios de su amada._

 _Salió hecho una furia hacia el complejo Hyuga donde prácticamente aniquilo a todos los miembros de ese clan dejando solo con vida a unos cuantos niños asustados y eso fue gracias a que el alma de Naríma apareció frente a sus ojos tranquilizándolo._

— _Amor no lo hagas por favor, yo estaré esperándote, no te hundas en la oscuridad, tu eres más que eso por favor— Rogó la etérea castaña_

— _Narima… llévame contigo amor— Dijo en un sollozo el peli negro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos manchadas de sangre._

— _Cariño… lo que has hecho es horrible, por favor no continúes, yo me enamore del Sasuke cálido y amoroso. Ellos me han dicho que te diga algo. Dentro de un determinado tiempo nos volveremos a ver pero debido a lo que has hecho, las cosas no serán como esperas, el recipiente no importa. ¿entiendes?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Respondió sorprendido el azabache_

— _Te amo Sasuke, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto no lo olvides— Dijo el espíritu de la joven antes de desaparecer_

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

.

.

El oji negro sacudió su cabeza cuando el claxon de un automóvil sonó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, estaba con la mano extendida hacia la nada.

— Oye chaval! Fíjate por donde caminas! Tuviste suerte que no fuera a toda velocidad!

— Si, si, ya ya! Me marcho

— Niño como es que te gusta retar a la muerte para eso está el puente!

— Aja— Gruño el Uchia mientras chasqueaba la lengua molesto

Parecía ir de mal en peor, necesitaba llegar urgentemente a su casa. Era como una especie de ataque de ansiedad que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, sentía que debía correr, que tenía que llegar a algún lado. ¿Sú casa? ¿Dónde?

Después de un rato de caminata al fin lo había logrado, dando tumbos subió a su habitación, ignorando en el camino a su madre quien lo veía preocupada.

— Sasuske hijo la ce… — sin respuesta, se quedó con un palmo de narices la mayor— ¿Qué le pasa a este muchacho?

.

.

— ¿Que fue eso? Ya estoy alucinando. Todo comenzó desde que conocí a ese par de Hyugas. ¿Sera acaso que Hinata es la joven de mi sueño? Y porque tendría que ser yo el de ese sueño despierto, bueno a todo esto ¿Cómo sé que soy yo? Arrggg ya basta necesito dormir!— Gruño molesto mientras se tiraba un poco de sus cabellos.

Pensando en que no podía mantener la cabeza fría decidió tomar un baño con agua helada, se secó el cabello y se recostó a dormir, esperando olvidar todo lo que a su juicio era una alucinación.

.

.

— Sasuke…— Dijo una voz dulce y suave a su oído mientras estaba en estado somnoliento

— ¿Qué?— Respondió el azabache aletargado intentando moverse

— Sasuske….amor, volvemos a encontrarnos… — Dijo una mujer etérea con ojos color de la luna y cabello largo, liso y castaño frente a él.

— ¿Quién eres?— Contesto el Uchia aun adormilado

— ¿Me has olvidado? Me viste hoy y tampoco me reconociste… ¿Que te dice tu interior? Deberías escucharlo más seguido, no te niegues a escuchar, nada es lo que parece Sasuske no lo olvides…

— Pp-pero ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Preguntó confundido el oji negro

La joven se acercó a él depositando un beso en la frente del azabache

— Debo irme, volveremos a vernos. Estaré contigo solo necesitas ver a tu alrededor.

— Espera… necesito respuestas

— Tú las tienes, se atento, recuerda "Los labios de la sabiduría permanecen cerrados, excepto para el oído capaz de comprender." Tienes que estar dispuesto a escuchar, escuchar tu corazón Sasuke— termino por decir la joven antes de desvanecerse

El Uchia despertó con el sudor perlado cubriendo su frente, volteo a ver el reloj junto a su cama las 3:50 de la mañana. Se levantó con el corazón latiendo al máximo, se tallo la cara confuso, desesperado desorientado, por lo que nuevamente fue al baño a lavarse la cara. De pronto una imagen vino a su mente, Neji Hyuga, sin sentido en una camilla y después a su prima angustiada.

— ¿Cómo seguirá el Hyuga? ¿estará mejor?— Se preguntó mientras se tallaba y despeinaba un poco más, suspiro, tomo su teléfono, pero luego pensó que era muy tarde o quizás temprano para llamar a Hinata, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no tenía su número, sin pensarlo mucho, tomo unos jeans rotos, una camiseta blanca y las llaves de su auto.

Bajo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, arranco su vehículo, saliendo disparado hacia el hospital donde estaba el Hyuga internado.

¿Pero que buscaba encontrar? ¿A Hinata? O a … no que rayos ¿al Hyuga? ¿es en serio? Sacudió su cabeza y se detuvo en el alto. Parpadeo un par de veces y frente a él, ahí estaba de nuevo la joven de cabello castaña sonriéndole indicando una dirección con su mano, marcando el camino al hospital.

Cuando llego vio a Hinata dormida mientras se recargaba en su padre

Carraspeó— Buen día ¿Cómo sigue Neji?— Pregunto el oji negro con formalidad

Hiashi Hyuga lo vio con seriedad, meditabundo

— Genial— pensó el azabache deben creer que soy un idiota se dijo el Uchia

— Bien, el descansa en su cuarto, al parecer la operación está programada para dentro de un mes, debido a que necesitan hacer una planeación sobre la cirugía. Jovencito, ¿tus padres saben que estas aquí?— pregunto el mayor mientras veía al azabache con reserva

El oji negro solo agacho su cabeza apenado

— Lo suponía— Suspiro— Bien, puedes permanecer un rato ¿viniste en auto propio?

— Si señor Hyuga

— Bien— Dijo el mayor para luego girarse hacia su hija— Hinata iré a casa más tarde debo ir a la oficina, deberías de venir conmigo recuerda que tienes clases.

— Pero… ¿y Neji nii-san?

— Por lo que veo tu amigo Uchia vino a verle supongo que pueden hacer relevos— Espeto el mayor con sarcasmo

Para el Hyuga era obvio que el Uchiha había puesto los ojos en su hija mayor y al parecer no le pareció tan malo, después de todo si algo lograba concretarse quizás podría haber una unión entre Uchihas y Hyugas dando fin a las rivalidades del pasado. Cuán lejos estaba Hiashi de imaginar el rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox continuara xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox


	3. Capítulo III- Certeza-

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte me pertenece a mi espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado.

Capitulo III

...

El oji negro se levantó muy agitado después de un sueño bastante vivido de su pasado despertando agitado en la madrugada por lo que siente la necesidad de ir a buscar la fuente de su preocupación, así es como Neríma le indica el camino al hospital donde el castaño está internado, cuando Hiashi le ve llegar hace deducciones un tanto inexactas; pero que cree serán convenientes para su familia y así dejar las rivalidades pasadas entre Hyugas y Uchihas. Al final decide dejar al azabache como relevo de él y la peli azul

.

\- Bien padre, gracias Sasuske kun- Dijo la peli azul mientras realizaba una leve reverencia y se retiraba con su padre.

\- Genial pensó el Uchia y aquí estoy como un idiota pff- Sin pensarlo mucho y más bien por inercia el peli negro decidió escabullirse al cuarto del castaño

Al llegar no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ahí estaba el Oji luna durmiendo apaciblemente, además se veía ¿tan bien? ¿Pero qué rayos? Él estaba diciendo que un chico se veía bien. Sin saber cómo ni a qué horas, cuando menos pensó ya se había sentado a un lado del castaño y acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano se veía tan ¿lindo?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuske? ¿Qué crees que haces? Debes estarte volviendo loco ahora lo estas tocando y estas ¿disfrutándolo?- Pensaba el azabache al tiempo que quitaba su mano aterrado de las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba.

\- No, tú no eres homosexual! Es decir, nunca has salido con hombres! Pero que rayos tampoco con mujeres y nunca te ha gustado ninguna y mira que se lanzan como hormigas a la miel- comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

\- ¿Hinata sama es usted?- Hablo el Hyuga con voz calma y cansada

\- Este... no- carraspeo- Soy Sasuske, Hinata tuvo que retirarse junto con su padre debido a la hora.- Contesto el Uchiha desviando la mirada

\- Comprendo- Dijo el castaño mientras todo se quedaba en silencio por un rato- Uchiha, gracias por todo- espetó de pronto el oji luna con un leve sonrojo, después de todo había sido muy vergonzoso haber sido cargado prácticamente, cual princesa por el Uchiha.

\- Dd-de nada- carraspeo- Y dime Hyuga ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si, un poco. Es curioso dicen que tengo algo genético en mi corazón pero nunca me había sentido tan mal, es extraño fue como si... como si una daga atravesara mi pecho, sentí una angustia terrible, dijeron que era por el connato de infarto- Dijo confuso el oji luna

\- Entiendo- Carraspeo- ¿Quieres que de algún mensaje a alguien además de tus familiares o algo?.

\- No, no es necesario gracias, creo que hoy mismo podré salir de este lugar, no soporto estar así me hace sentir inútil- Comento el oji perla molesto mientras estrujaba las sabanas de su cama y fruncía el ceño.

\- No es así Hyuga. son cosas que a veces suceden- Respondió el azabache mientras se encogía de hombros. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el hecho de estar dando ánimos a alguien

\- Es que no lo entiendes, yo...

\- Cálmate, no pasa nada- Dijo el azabache tratando de calmar al oji perla

Pero el castaño no pareció hacerle caso e intentando levantarse de su cama se fue de bruces al suelo. El azabache se acercó a levantarle y entonces se vieron a los ojos, fue como ver al interior del otro, Sasuske lo vio, supo que era ella, en tanto que Neji no pudo evitar estremecerse, ante la impresión, por la cantidad de rápidas imágenes que pasaban por su mente por lo que sutilmente se zafo de su agarre y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era aquella mujer tan parecida a él? Era una clase de broma o truco, sin saber porque sintió coraje, mucho coraje, así que reacciono agresivamente

\- No vuelvas a acércate a mi o a tocarme! ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?- Grito el Hyuga casi histérico.

\- ¿Cómo hice que?- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado el azabache - ¿tu también lo viste?

\- Yy-yo...-Carraspeo- No entiendo como hiciste eso, pero has el favor de mantener distancia conmigo- Comento nervioso el Hyuga

\- No hace falta que me lo digas, no volveré a acercarme a ti, es obvio que debe haber sido algo originado por el shock y todo lo ocurrido, estás viendo visiones- Dijo el Uchiha entendiendo por fin que había sido todo aquello, las alucinaciones, las palabras de Neríma "las cosas no serán como esperas, el recipiente no importa".

Pero carajo! ¿En serio?¿Neríma tenía que ser un hombre? Debía tratarse de una broma! Se negaba a aceptarlo aparte, en grado caso de que lo hiciera, el Hyuga no se veía muy dispuesto a tener algo con él, y a todo esto ¿no sería que se estaba volviendo loco? De pensar en estar con un hombre le daba una sensación de temor, no por lo que fueran a decir los demás sino porque no se veía con un hombre, no era homofóbico solo se sentía muy confundido, era demasiada información para el, por otra parte se cuestionaba si ¿Acaso ese fue su castigo por haber casi eliminado todos los Hyugas del pasado?¿Kamisama estaba probando si su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte?. Necesitaba un Psicólogo de ya!

\- Hyuga, será mejor que me marche, tranquilo, no volveré a acercarme a ti, a menos que tú lo quieras- volvió a sonreír el azabache, aun cuando estaba todo confuso por como la realidad le había caído de sopetón.

\- Bien eso espero- Respondió fríamente el castaño mientras giraba su cabeza al lado opuesto del Uchiha.

.

.

Días después

\- Neji que gusto verte Tebayo! Estábamos preocupados por ti!

\- Mmm ajá gracias Naruto- Respondió con voz neutra el Hyuga y aunque no lo admitiera buscaba entre la gente al Uchiha, no tenía idea ni porque, pero lo buscaba.

\- ¿Estás buscando algo? - Sonrió el rubio con su peculiar expresión zorruna

\- No, nada. Si me permites voy a clases debo ponerme al corriente- Corto tajantemente el casi monologo del rubio para dirigirse a su aula.

\- Siempre tan matado Neji san- Comento el oji azul

\- Aja- Contesto el oji luna pasando del rubio, por alguna razón sintió un hueco extraño. Aun no lograba descifrar...

.

.

\- Sasuske San! ¿Cómo estás?- Espeto el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al peli negro

\- Mmm- Gruño el azabache molesto- ¿Qué quieres dobe?

\- Estas muy pensativo Tebayo! ¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros al rato?- Dijo el rubio mientras brincoteaba emocionado.

\- ¿Jugar?- Contesto el azabache mientras arqueaba una ceja

\- Si! Haremos dos equipos jugaremos un partido de béisbol, ¿anda si? Di que si! Es más estarán hasta Rock Lee y Neji que son de tercero!

\- ¿Neji estará jugando?- Pregunto en automático el peli negro

\- Bueno... Rock lee dijo que se encargaría de convencerlo- Comento el Uzumaki esperanzado.

.

.

\- No- Dijo contundente el Hyuga

\- Pero Neji! Nos hace falta un elemento para completar el equipo! Di que si! anda, si hasta el amargado de Sasuske jugará.

\- ¿Sasuske jugara?- Volteo a ver al peli negro con el ceño fruncido

\- Si, si, si! ¿vez? Si el amargado del Uchia juega ¿porque tu no?

El Hyuga chasqueo la lengua, respiró profundo - Esta bien, pero quiero estar en el equipo rival del Uchiha ¿entendido?- Dijo el castaño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

\- Eso! Así me gusta verte amigo! Que viva la juventud!- Comentó el peli negro con un brillo en los ojos mientras una ola parecía asomarse tras el pero eso también era parte de las alucinaciones que estaba teniendo el Hyuga, al menos eso pensó mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

.

.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al campo, ya el Uchiha se había cambiado al igual que los demás

\- Lee! Neji! Amigos! Qué bueno que están aquí Tebayo!- Grito el rubio mientras se desbarataba haciendo señas, para luego voltear a ver al peli negro- Vez Sasuke teme, te dije que Neji y Rock Lee también vendrían

\- mmmm- Gruño el moreno

\- Bien que empiece el juego tebayo! Grito el rubio cuando sus amigos estaban vestidos con su ropa de entrenamiento

\- Bien Hyuga, prepárate que no será nada fácil- Dijo el azabache mientras señalaba al oji perla

\- Más bien prepárate tu Uchiha! No me veras ni el polvo-Respondió irritado el oji luna.

\- Ja! Eso lo veremos! Nenita!- Comento sarcástico el peli negro

\- ¿A quién carajos llamaste nenita? Te vas a arrepentir! - Respondió el castaño mientras marcaba las venas alrededor de sus ojos

Al Uchiha esa "discusión" le trajo otro deja vu, caramba a últimas fechas muchas cosas le traían deja vus.

.

.

 _Flash back_

 _En un pequeño mercadillo de antigüedades 2500 años atrás..._

 _._

 _._

\- _Me disculpa pero ese espejo es mío joven, yo lo vi primero!- Dijo una jovencita de cabellos café y ojos color de la luna._

\- _Se equivoca señorita, ese espejo será para mi abuela, así que le pido amablemente que lo suelte- Respondió un joven de cabellos y ojos negros._

\- _Y yo le digo que es mío, lamento que lo quiera para su abuela, pero este espejo lo he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo- Respondió la chica mientras tiraba del preciado objeto_

\- _No deseo ser grosero señorita pero no puedo permitir que se lo quede- Contesto el oji negro mientras tiraba hacia el_

 _Y así comenzó el forcejeo de parte de ambos, ónix contra piedra luna hasta que el espejo cayó al piso y se rompió._

\- _Es usted un palurdo!- Grito ella molesta_

\- _Y usted una niña mimada!- Respondió el_

\- _¿Cómo me llamo?- Pregunto aún más molesta_

\- _Ni-ña mi-ma-da! Eso dije!- Contesto el azabache haciendo énfasis en mimada._

\- _Idiota!- Grito la chica furiosa mientras intentaba golpear la mejilla del peli negro, y digo intentaba porque el azabache detuvo el golpe._

\- _Le parece si arreglamos las cosas de otra manera?- Soltó fríamente el oji ónix_

\- _¿De qué estamos hablando?- Respondió la Hyuga mientras arqueba la ceja._

\- _Por sus ojos deduzco que es usted parte de esa familia de creídos Hyugas- espeto sarcástico el Uchiha mientras cruzaba los brazos_

\- _Y por sus ojos, modales y cabello sin forma deduzco que usted es un Uchiha, seguramente ni se ha bañado en días!- Respondió la peli castaña haciendo ademan de taparse la nariz._

\- _Se va a arrepentir de lo que acaba de decir señorita. Lo que necesita es un par de nalgadas bien puestas, seguramente su padre le ha cumplido todos sus caprichos sin chistar._

\- _El que se va a arrepentir es otro, y para demostrárselo le reto a un duelo!- Grito la Hyuga activando su línea sucesoria mientras apuntaba al Uchiha molesta._

\- _Acepto! El primero en caer será el perdedor- Respondió el Uchia activando así su Sharingan_

\- _Bien, dado que el espejo está roto. ¿Qué propone que gane el que derrote al otro?- Pregunto la oji luna_

\- _Mmmm no lo sé, usted dígame Hyuga san- Contesto sarcástico el azabache haciendo enojar más a la Hyuga._

\- _Si yo gano usted se rapara esos cabellos tiesos y horrorosos que se carga señor además de un buen baño claro- Comento la chica con auto suficiencia_

\- _¿Y si yo gano?- Pregunto el peli negro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, vaya que eso se estaba poniendo divertido pensó._

\- _Mmmm no lo sé usted proponga así como me pidió proponer a mi ¿no?_

\- _Bien, si así lo quiere, si yo gano usted tendrá que salir conmigo por una semana y ser mi sirvienta!- Rio el azabache mirando retadoramente a la joven_

\- _¿Está loco? Yo no soy sirvienta de nadie, ¿oyó? De nadie! Un Hyuga no obedece a nadie y menos la hija de Hizashi Hyuga!- Frunció el ceño la joven castaña._

\- _Ja! Eso ya lo veremos! - Rio el Uchiha volviendo a activar su Sharingan_

\- _¿Preparado?- Pregunto la Hyuga ya en postura de combate del puño suave y el Byakugan activado_

\- _Eso debería preguntar yo señorita - Rio de nuevo el oji negro, a propósito para molestar a su contrincante_

\- _Te vas a tragar tus palabras! - Grito la joven profundamente molesta_

 _._

 _._

 _Tras largo rato de combate no se definía un ganador, ambos se veían con la respiración entre cortada, de pronto la Hyuga visualizo un andamio que iba a colapsar sobre un niño y su madre por lo que velozmente corrió a quitarlos del camino, descuidando su guardia, el Byakugan no le fue suficiente para evitar el golpe que recibió del Uchia quien la derribo en un dos por tres. Ella lo vio con odio, pero no se arrepentía de haber salvado a la madre y a su hijito._

\- _Parece que el Byakugan tiene su punto ciego Hyuga, es una pena- Sonrío sarcástico el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La castaña sabía que había sido injusto pero no pudo debatirle después de todo una Hyuga tenía palabra y cumplía hasta el final._

\- _Bien, entonces..._

\- _Entonces la veo aquí mismo mañana en la mañana le recomiendo traer ropas más cómodas que un kimono de seda como el que porta ahora porque tendrá que ayudar a mi abuela a limpiar la mansión Uchiha._

\- _Pp-pe-pe-pero yo no sé nada de eso- Palideció la joven Hyuga_

 _El Uchia se encogió de hombros, luego la vio sobre el hombro mientras tomaba una manzana y se la llevaba a la boca - No es mi problema. ¿No dijo que una promesa era una promesa? ¿Y es usted una Hyuga no?_

\- _Está bien, cumpliré, cumpliré!- Dijo frustrada la joven_

 _Fin del flash back_

 _._

 _._

\- Te venceré de nuevo Hyuga!- Grito el peli negro

\- ¿De nuevo?¿ de qué estás hablando Uchiha? ¿acaso los piojos que te cargas en esos cabellos de emo te comieron el cerebro?. Sueña! Eso no sucederá!- Contesto el oji perla entre los dientes.

\- Tengo una idea Hyuga, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta

\- Sasuske teme no creo que sea buena idea eso que estás haciendo- Intento intervenir el rubio

\- No te metas dobe no es asunto tuyo, es algo entre el Hyuga y yo

\- Sasuske kun por favor sea consciente mi primo está enfermo- Dijo la Hyuga acercándose preocupada al ver la discusión, entonces el Uchiha recordó que era verdad.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Hinata sama? No se meta, no necesito lastimas de ese Uchiha

Todos comenzaron a murmurar a que se refería Hinata y el Hyuga

\- Te prohíbo que te contengas Uchiha!- Grito el castaño

\- No lo hare no te preocupes. Es más hagamos una apuesta

\- ¿Qué propones Uchiha?

\- Mmmm buena pegunta... _no puedo pedirle que salgamos juntos como antes ni puedo pedirle que sea mi esclavo eso sería extraño seguramente me escupiría en la cara y no aceptaría ¿que podría ser?._ \- Pensó el azabache, de pronto una idea vino a su mente. - Claro! Bien, creo que tengo una idea que podría servir, a decir verdad mis notas siempre han sido buenas, sin embargo la clase de filosofía es algo que no se me da muy bien en el último examen obtuve una C y no me hizo gracia, sé que tú eres muy bueno en esa materia además vas en un año adelante, SI GANO ESTAS OBLIGADO A DARME ASESORIAS DE FILOSOFIA DURANTE UN MES!- Grito el peli negro muy seguro

\- Vaya cuanta seguridad en tus palabras Uchiha, ¿Qué hay si yo gano?- Respondió el Hyuga sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja.

\- No lo sé, tu propón Hyuga- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el peli negro.

\- Mmmm Si yo gano quiero que te mantengas lejos de mi prima Hinata! ¿Entendiste?- Grito el peli café mientras apuntaba al azabache

\- ¿Por qué? Te dan celos Hyuga?- Rio el oji ónix

\- Solo no te quiero rondándonos a ninguno de los dos- Remarco el oji luna.

\- Vaya! ¿De los dos? ¿y tú que tienes que ver? Por mi no hay problema, puedes dejarnos solos a ella y a mi, nadie te pide que la sigas como perro fiel- Rio el azabache sonoramente- es más, tengo una mejor idea que agregar, si me ganas me alejare de Hinata chan pero seré yo quien te ayude con tus deberes- Dijo riendo, al final de cuentas la idea era acercarse a el.

\- ¿Qué demonios?! Cállate Uchia! Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de esa cara tuya!- Dijo furioso el castaño, estaba que trinaba de coraje, por decir lo menos.

.

.

El desarrollo del partido fue cardiaco estaban empatados, la siguiente jugada definiría todo, el Hyuga estaba al bat y el Uchia era el picher, el resto de sus compañeros estaban asombrados por como ambos se lo tomaban tan en serio. El oji ónix lanzo la pelota y mientras lo hacía le hizo un guiño al oji perla, situación que lo saco de balance así que...

\- Strike one- Anunció el Inuzuka

\- Uy te quedan dos Hyuga?- Rio soberbio Sasuske, el oji luna solo frunció el ceño intentando mantenerse calmo. Y es que él siempre se había caracterizado por su templanza perro por alguna razón el Uchiha siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Strike dos- grito nuevamente el Inuzuka

Volvió a sonreír el azabache, la verdad es que se estaba conteniendo, tenía la seguridad de que como hacia tanto tiempo vencería otra vez y así disiparía sus dudas. Así que se preparó hizo su último lanzamiento pero el Hyuga conecto muy bien, eso lo dejo perplejo por unos segundos

\- Que haces teme! Corre por la bola joder!- Grito el rubio Uzumaki

El Uchiha parpadeo incrédulo, luego se lanzó, pilló la bola corriendo para alcanzar al Hyuga ambos se barrieron y al disiparse la nube de polvo que se formó.

\- Safe! Safe!- Grito el Nara

\- ¿Qué?- El Uchia no podía creerlo. ¿había fallado? ¿se confió?

\- Te lo dije Uchiha, te dije que te tragarías tus palabras- Expresó el oji luna con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

\- Bien, un trato es un trato- Dijo el peli negro poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano al castaño, y cuando lo hizo fue como si una corriente de electricidad los recorriera a ambos.

Flash back

 _Al día siguiente de haber perdido el combate la Hyuga se presentó donde había quedado con el peli negro._

\- _Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué será lo que tenga que hacer?_

\- _Hola! Vaya viniste, no esperaba menos de una Hyuga, tu orgullo debe estar hecho pedazos- Rio el azabache- Ven conmigo- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano pero ella inmediatamente soltó su agarre._

\- _No. Me toques! No vuelvas a tocarme, así es, un Hyuga cumple su palabra, ahora hazme el favor de decirme que tengo que hacer._

\- _Pareces una fieresilla, bien vendrás conmigo a casa como te dije o no recuerdo si lo hice ¿lo hice? Ayudaras a mi abuela con sus deberes_

\- _¿Qué? Yy-yo hacer deberes?- Palideció la oji luna._

\- _¿Qué? ¿acaso se te maltratan tus manitas?- Pregunto burlesco_

\- _pff- bufo molesta la castaña- Bien te acompaño donde vive tu abuela._

\- _Sígueme, ah y dile a tu acompañante que no te podrá ayudar, ¿entendido?_

\- _De acuerdo- Dijo la Hyuga para luego girarse a su doncella- Nanami me acompañaras pero no harás nada_

\- _Pero... Neríma sama! Su padre_

\- _Obedece Nanami, te pido por favor que no le digas a padre de todo esto_

\- _Hai, asi sera Nerima sama_

\- _Bien._

 _Caminaron por alrededor de 15 minutos hasta una zona boscosa de Konoha, a la oji perla le dio un ligero escalofrió, nunca había abandonado los límites de la aldea_

\- _¿Porque te detienes?_

\- _Yy-yo...- Dudo la joven_

\- _Acaso tienes miedo? Tranquila no te hare nada, no les hare nada, aunque no lo creas un Uchiha también tiene palabra y sabe de honor_

 _Carraspeó la oji luna- Bien continuemos- Dijo enderezando la postura típica de su clan. El oji negro sonrió indicándole el camino, durante el trayecto no pudo evitar analizarla de pies a cabeza, reflexionando sobre su belleza y carácter tan reacio, orgulloso y al mismo tiempo frío, era como una fierecilla y eso le atraía mucho._

\- _¿Sucede algo Sasuske san?- Comentó calma la joven Hyuga mientras le veía de reojo, ella tampoco había podido evitar notar que el chico era bastante atractivo, lo cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo._

\- _Nada en especial, solo pensaba - contesto sonriente el Uchiha_

\- _Ah ya veo- dijo ella desviando la mirada, en tanto que el hizo lo mismo_

\- _Bien hemos llegado- Soltó sin más el Uchiha._

 _Frente a ellos una gran mansión clásica con un jardín un tanto descuidado, la Hyuga no pudo sino admirar la bella arquitectura y el paisaje._

 _Entonces la oji luna vio salir a una anciana con rostro amigable y linda sonrisa_

\- _Saske hijo, ¿has traído a tu novia?- Pregunto la mayor_

 _Carraspeo el oji negro- emm No abuela, ella digamos que será tu ayudante durante un buen tiempo_

\- _ah Sasuske hijo ya sabes que yo puedo sola_

\- _Si ya veo, sobre todo el jardín- Dijo el azabache mientras le hacía un guiño a su abuela y la abrazaba cariñosamente_

\- _Eres un sinvergüenza- Dijo ella para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del más joven para luego dirigirse a la castaña- Bien jovencita por esos bellos ojos color perla he de suponer que perteneces a la familia Hyuga_

\- _Así es señora, mi nombre es Neríma Hyuga y la joven que me acompaña es Nanami- Respondió dulcemente mientras hizo una reverencia_

\- _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chiyo Uchia- Asintió con la cabeza la mayor_

 _La Hyuga nuevamente hizo una reverencia al igual que su doncella, preguntándose como una mujer tan adorable podría ser abuela de un tipo tan grosero como el Uchiha._

\- _Bien, pasen por favor. Tomemos un poco de té, platiquemos un momento_

\- _Muchas gracias!- Contestaron al unísono ambas Hyugas._

 _Fin flash back_

.

\- Vaya, parece que no siempre las cosas se repiten- Dijo para si el Uchiha-Bien Hyuga me alejare de tu prima como pediste, pero en cuanto a la segunda parte...

\- Esa no la propuse yo fuiste tú Uchiha, en lo que a mi respecta te libero de ello- Contesto tajante el castaño

\- Pues... - Se giró hacia los demás- ¿Compañeros prometí o noayudarle con sus deberes?

\- Pues... la verdad es que si Sasuke tebayo- Dijo el rubio

\- Si, si lo dijiste, Neji creo que tendrás que aceptar esa parte- Espeto Chouji

\- Pero si yo no lo propuse fue el!- Grito frustrado el oji luna mientras señalaba al oji negro

\- Vamos Neji ya no seas tan aferrado y autosuficiente, tener a Sasuke san te ayudara a convivir más con alguien- Comento el Inuzuka

\- Además podrías dejar de hacer labores y descansar- dijo el Nara mientras bostezaba.

Ante la respuesta de sus compañeros el Hyuga estaba sorprendido

\- ¿Es en serio? Tendré que aguantar a este tipo?- Apunto el castaño hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

\- Temo que si Neji Nii-san- Interrumpió una sonrojada peli azul.

\- ¿Hinata sama usted también?- Pregunto indignado, luego soltó un suspiro- Esta bien Uchia tu ganas, te veo mañana en la biblioteca después de clases.

\- Bien, es un trato entonces- Extendió la mano el peli negro mientras veía a los ojos al castaño como analizándolo, eso incomodó al oji perla quien intento zafar su mano sutilmente, pero el oji ónix no le lo permitió, mientras los demás se retiraban el Uchiha seguía sin soltar la mano del Hyuga.

Carraspeo el castaño- Creo que ya puedes soltarme

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pone nervioso?- Dijo sarcástico el oji ónix

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras marcaba las venas alrededor de sus ojos- No tientes tu suerte Uchiha

\- ¿Porque? ¿Me vas a dar una lección como al Uzumaki?- Espeto mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, había herido su orgullo y lo sabía.

Ante lo dicho Neji hizo un rápido movimiento logrando zafarse, buscando paralizar el hombro de su oponente, lo que no se esperaba era que el azabache adivinó su movimiento volvió a atrapar su mano, jalándolo contra si y abrazándolo en el trayecto, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras lo veía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El Hyuga sintió como toda la sangre se agolpo en su rostro, el corazón totalmente acelerado, no sabía si de coraje, nervios, frustración u otra cosa que no lograba identificar.

Lo peor vino cuando el Uchiha acorto la distancia entre ambos rostros, el Hyuga intentaba zafarse a como diera lugar pero no podía, el Uchiha lo tenía bien sujeto, no supo que hacer así que asustado como nunca cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso que imagino pasaría, Sasuske susurro a su oído- No temas no haré nada que te lastime- luego con el dorso de su mano acaricio su mejilla, al contacto el Hyuga comenzó a temblar, no supo si de nervios o si por otra cosa ¿pero qué otra cosa?.

Finalmente cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Sasuske se había marchado, mientras su corazón seguía acelerado y el rubor continuaba en su rostro, lo sabia por el calor que sentía en su cara y así se quedó viendo por un buen rato a la nada, incluso cuando comenzó a llover el continuo con su mente en blanco bajo la lluvia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox continuara xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

No estaba segura si publicar tan seguido sería bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión. Agradezco a quienes han estado apoyandome en este fic, abraazos enormes! les quiero! ustedes dos saben quienes son.


	4. Capítulo IV - Decisiones-

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, no obstante, la trama y el personaje de Nerima si

.

Capitulo IV

.

Era de día, así lo indicaban los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, pero el Hyuga no tenía deseos de levantarse e ir a clases, tendría que soportar al peli negro y tras lo ocurrido el día anterior no estaba de muy buen humor. Le había ganado sí, pero de que le había servido, tendría que soportar tenerlo cerca y joder! De verdad no estaba de humor, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y mira que lo intento, conto borreguitos, tomo leche tibia, tecito de tila, de pasiflora, de siete flores y nada! Nada!

Por otra parte Hiashi sama no le perdonaría dejar ir a su primogénita sola a clases, bueno esto último quizás sería exagerado la verdad es que el amaba estar cerca de la Hyuga -ahh- Suspiró resignado, tendría que armarse de ánimo, se levantó tomo una ducha rápida y al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar notar las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y con esos ojos color perla suyos seria aun más notorio el asunto, seguramente el Uchiha se burlaría de él hasta el cansancio, bufo molesto y termino de cambiarse para luego dirigirse al comedor.

\- Buen día - saludo el castaño con voz neutra

\- Buen día Neji Nii-san ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la peli azul

\- Si, gracias- Respondió secamente el Hyuga

\- Mmmm No lo parece sobrino, te vez demacrado, dinos la verdad, ha seguido molestando tu problema ¿has estado tomando tus medicinas correctamente?- El líder del clan

\- Si tío, no se preocupe, solo tuve un poco de insomnio- Contesto cansado el castaño

\- Ya veo- El mayor tomo un sorbo de su te para luego comentar- Recuerda que debes tener cuidado Neji, tu cirugía está planeada para poco menos de un mes.

\- Lo tengo claro tío, no se preocupe- Contesto tranquilo, hubiera querido decirle si lo sé no soy una nenita, y es que el oji perla estaba como decirlo ¿Muy contrariado?, la manera como el Uchiha lo había tratado, esas imágenes cuando rozo con él, esa mujer era casi idéntica a él, era como su versión femenina, y no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío y un dolor punzante en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella. Maldición debía tratarse de una clase de broma, pero ¿Y si fuera cierto?, para el castaño eran idioteces, la memoria genética o reencarnación eran cosas de gente sin quehacer, seguramente todo tendría una lógica, una explicación científica.

\- En qué piensas Nii-san, has estado más callado que de costumbre en todo el camino- Interrumpió la oji perla

\- Perdone Hinata sama, debe ser la falta de sueño lo que me ha afectado, le ruego me disculpe- Respondió con su peculiar tono monocorde.

\- Bien, eso espero. De verdad espero que no estés ocultándome nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé, y le agradezco, pero de verdad no pasa nada- Continuo diciendo el castaño de manera fría.

A la Hyuga no le molestaba la seriedad de su primo era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo ella muy dentro de su corazón sabía que algo le estaba molestando.

.

.

.

Habían terminado las clases, sabía que Hinata tenía clases extra curriculares y el por lo regular aprovechaba para ir a la biblioteca, estar en un lugar tranquilo era algo que amaba, amaba encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, escogía un libro que llamara su atención y comenzaba a leer. Por alguna razón uno de la sección de libros antiguos llamo su atención.

Así que acudió con la joven encargada de los libros antiguos quien le dio un par de guantes de latex y un par de googles, era algo usual que le ofrecieran esos aditamentos para el cuidado no solo del libro sino también del lector. Se acomodó en la zona más alejada de la biblioteca y comenzó a leer.

El documento hablaba sobre Dojutsus antiguos, él tenía conocimiento de ello hasta cierto punto, sin embargo no sabía al cien por ciento como funcionaba el suyo.

De acuerdo al libro el Byakugan no solo permitía ver a través de objetos solidos o canales de chakra del oponente, también era útil para vez hasta 4 kilómetros a la redonda. Lo curioso es que su clan había olvidado o había dejado a un lado la utilización de tal elemento, era cierto que en los Hyugas en la actualidad podía manifestarse cuando estaban molestos por algo pero no más, él había logrado aprender a bloquear algunos puntos de chacra por el mismo, por instinto quizás.

De acuerdo al libro hacia aproximadamente 2500 años existió una princesa de su clan considerada como la más talentosa pero que murió accidentalmente mientras entrenaba con su hermano.

Cuando leyó eso ultimo no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío, sobre todo cuando dio vuelta a la página y contemplar el retrato de la joven que reseñaba el libro. De golpe cerro el documento lo, entrego a la joven encargada que lo veía extrañada, salió corriendo prácticamente, su pecho comenzó a dolor bastante, sentía como el sudor frio brotaba por todos sus poros, el oxígeno le hizo falta de nuevo, a punto de desvanecerse escucho una voz conocida.

\- Parece que estas condenado a ser salvado por mi Hyuga

El castaño intento rezongar pero ni siquiera pudo hacerlo porque cayó fulminado.

\- Ya me lo agradecerás después- Sonrío el Uchia mientras cargaba al oji perla hasta la sombra en un apartado árbol.

Mientras lo contemplaba no pudo evitar rosar el rostro del Hyuga con el dorso de su mano, su piel era realmente suave. ¿De verdad él era Neríma? Se preguntaba mientras lo veía con detenimiento. No, no puede ser ella, me rehúso a creerlo, ello significaría que estoy condenado a enamorarme de un hombre y eso no, no va conmigo, es decir, no tengo nada en contra de la comunidad gay pero... no puedo, no quiero! Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí solo.

Sin saber cómo, aún muy confundido el peli negro fue acercando su rostro al del Hyuga rosando sutilmente los labios del oji blanco, al hacerlo sintió como si una descarga de electricidad lo recorriera, el rose ya no fue suficiente, así que volteando a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie cerca, volvió a besarle con más vehemencia, para su suerte el oji luna no despertó, de haberlo hecho seguramente habrían tenido una pelea.

Asustado de sí mismo se alejó rosando sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos, aun sentía su aliento, su aroma... eran lirios, ¿podría un hombre tener un aroma tan dulce?, sacudió la cabeza y con el dorso de su mano golpeo suavemente al castaño.

\- Ey Hyuga no te hagas el dormido, levántate

Pero el castaño no reaccionaba, así que abrió su botella de agua helada y la vació sobre la cara del oji luna de un sopetón

\- Ahh! Grito el oji blanco- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Qué demonios! Uchia qué coño te pasa? Porque me lanzas agua helada a la cara, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó visiblemente confundido el Hyuga.

El Uchia sonrío satisfecho al parecer el castaño no se había dado cuenta de nada - Te desmayaste, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo te habrías golpeado, da gracias que me ganaste y tengo que estar soportándote Hyuga- Contesto sarcástico

\- No me jodas Sasuske!

\- Ah vaya! ¿Ya no soy Uchiha san he?- Comento sarcástico el oji onix

\- Bb-bu-bueno- Tartamudeo al principio- tú tienes la culpa me sacas de quicio imbécil!- Grito el Hyuga mientras se levantaba todo mojado y se sacudía. - En lo que a mí respecta te libero de la apuesta

\- Bien, te tomare la palabra. Que ahí quede, me marcho- Contesto el Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Ah?- Se sorprendió el castaño, no esperaba que se rindiera tan pronto, por alguna razón eso le decepciono pero no lo iba a demostrar-mmm Bien, me alegro, adiós!

.

.

Se alejó del sitio molesto, triste, suspirando, que demonios! Eran demasiadas cosas, necesitaba pensar bien todo, ella le había dicho que tendría que dejar su orgullo a un lado pero... pero ¿podría hacerlo? Él era capaz de discernir sus sentimientos por Neríma y ahora después de haber besado al Hyuga estaba seguro que eran la misma persona y sentía que podría mandar al demonio los prejuicios, lo había decidido, enamoraría a su amada Neríma otra vez, no... corrección enamoraría a Neji que para el caso era lo mismo, el cómo hacerlo aún no lo sabía, tampoco sabía si el Hyuga sentía algo por él, pero por Kamisama no se daría por vencido, ¿Sexo? No, no era sexo, se conformaba con saber que podría estar cerca de él, ¿Besarlo? Eso sí lo necesitaba sobre todo después de probar sus labios, después de tanta espera, necesitaba abrazarlo respirar su aroma respirar su aliento.

Sonrío de lado y se dijo - Voy a hacer que me ames Hyuga, voy a conquistarte! Nadie se resiste a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

\- ¿Fue todo un sueño? Habría jurado que ese estúpido me beso... pero no creo que se hubiera atrevido a tanto ¿o sí? No, no creo, es un imbécil; tal vez el haberme mojado el otro día bajo la lluvia y el agua que ese idiota me lanzó hace un momento me están provocando resfriado y alucinaciones, será mejor tomar un baño tibio. - se dijo el castaño

-achu- estornudó el pobre, había permanecido un rato ahí bajo el árbol haciendo tiempo, esperando a su prima, sin más se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y el lodo de encima, aun así, sabía que no podía marcharse, aún faltaba una hora para que su prima se desocupara. - ahh Hinata sama- Suspiró para luego negar con la cabeza, No Neji, no puedes aspirar a algo más, es lógico que nunca te haría caso. Ella está enamorada de Naruto- vaya suerte la suya, pero lo sabía, siempre lo supo, el haber nacido en la rama secundaría de la familia y sobre todo ser primo de la peli azul eran dos factores que le jugaban en contra. Cansado se dirigió al estacionamiento, dentro de su auto tenía una pequeña maleta con la ropa de deportes y una toalla, debía que secarse aunque fuera un poco, ahí esperaría a la oji perla.

Dentro del automóvil movió el asiento del conductor un poco para atrás, se recargo y cerró los ojos por un momento entrando en un estado de letargo. De pronto escucho un sonido extraño

\- Pss-

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ps, ps-

\- ¿Qué rayos?- Volteo a todos lados y fuera del auto vio a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color perla- ¿Me habla a mí?

\- Si, a ti te hablo, ven- Indicó la chica, entonces aun adormilado el Hyuga bajo de su vehículo acercándose a ella.

Carraspeo -Bien. No te conozco ¿Qué quieres? - contesto secamente, no era secreto que Neji Hyuga tenía su club de seguidoras, que si bien no le acosaban como al Uchiha, también le seguían, enviaban cartas de amor entre otras cosas. Habría que aclarar que el Hyuga siempre contestaba grosero o frio a todos, exceptuando claro a sus primas, sobre todo a la mayor.

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero lo que tengas que decirme dilo rápido- Dijo cruzado de brazos- si fuera el Nara haría dicho fastidio, pero no, a pesar de ello el castaño era educado.

\- jijijiji- Rio bajito la joven, lo que hizo enarcar una ceja al castaño mientras veía fijamente a la joven- De verdad que hay cosas que no cambian, siempre fui tan odiosa y al verte veo que continuo igual.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué estás jugando?- Pregunto entre confundido y molesto

\- ¿Yo? A nada- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba alrededor del Hyuga observándole con detenimiento- Me gustas, definitivamente me veo guapo- Sonrío dejando más que perplejo al Hyuga.

\- No entiendo de que estas hablando, y si no tienes nada que decir regresare a donde estaba.

\- Espera!- Dijo la joven mientras tomaba al castaño del brazo, el cual al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar sacudirse un poco.

\- ¿Qq-que fue eso? Ahora que lo pienso, te he visto antes

\- Duh! Obvio que me has visto antes- Contesto ella cruzándose de brazos- Me vez a diario, bueno no tanto así pero sí. ¿Qué? ¿no lo adivinas?

\- No me gustan las adivinanzas, así que deja las bromas por favor- Espetó el Hyuga fríamente

\- Te falta mucho aun, Sasuske está más cerca que tu

\- ¿El Uchiha? Debí suponer que él tenía que ver en esta broma

\- Ash no puede ser! Si el otro es terco tu más! ¿De verdad soy tan terca? No puedo creerlo!- Refunfuño la joven castaña

\- Si no me dices de que hablas no podré entenderte- Dijo confundido el

\- ¿No se supone que eres el genio del clan Hyuga? ¿Qué el libro, las visiones y mi presencia ahora aquí no te dicen nada? Según recuerdo yo era más lista. Creo que ni el Byakugan sabes utilizar- dijo sarcástica.

\- El Byakugan. Es verdad posees el Byakugan ¿perteneces a la familia Hyuga verdad?

\- Bravo genio!- aplaudió la chica con sarcasmo- Así es- parece que tendría que tener paciencia con este par pensó la castaña- Bien, la situación es esta. Tu eres yo y yo soy tu, o fuiste yo, esto que vez es una parte de tus memorias reprimidas en tu inconsciente por lo que no busques que alguien más me vea.

Perdona si fui grosera, entiendo que desconozcas todo del Byakugan, supongo que es lógico que no lo sepas después de todo, todos los adultos del clan fueron masacrados en el pasado así que el conocimiento no pudo continuar siendo heredado. Tendré que poner manos a la obra contigo- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros la oji luna dejando al Hyuga un poco intrigado-

\- Dices que tú eras yo o que yo era tú, entonces más bien soy tu reencarnación ¿es una broma? ¿realmente existe eso?

\- ¿Duh, no estoy yo aquí?

\- Entonces soy tu reencarnación...- Dijo más para si el castaño.

\- Ding, ding, ding, Bingo! - Aplaudió la oji luna

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la joven pero no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Y dices que me vas a enseñar a utilizar el Byakugan?, bien, ¿Podrías decirme porque los adultos de mi clan fueron aniquilados? No tenía conocimiento de eso.

\- Creo que por ahora estas bien en ese tema querido, no tiene caso que lo sepas. Me gustaría que buscaras un lugar donde entrenar ¿te parece? ¿No esperaras que yo haga todo o sí?

\- No, supongo. Está bien asintió el Hyuga ¿pero cómo te contacto?

\- Toc toc La tierra llamando a Nerima 2. Las cosas se dan cuando deban darse, tu espera y veras.

\- Nii-san ¿Qué haces? ¿esperaste mucho? ¿Estás hablando con alguien?- se acerco

\- Creo que te hablan. ¿Es linda no? ¿nos gusta? - Dijo la castaña al oído del Hyuga el cual no pudo sino ruborizarse y fingir demencia.

Carraspeo- No pasa nada Hinata sama solo estaba pensando en voz alta ¿lista?

\- Sí, pero... Nii-san ¿porque estas todo sucio?- pregunto intrigada la peli azul

\- Un pequeño accidente Hinata sama. ¿nos vamos?- comento el Hyuga mientras abría la puerta del automóvil

.

.

A la distancia el azabache veía todo.

\- ¿Así que entrenaras al Hyuga Nerima?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo el clan Hyuga debería resurgir ¿No crees?

\- ¿Pero en estos tiempos?

\- ¿Estas celoso de mí? O ¿de la Hyuga?

\- ¿De Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata?

\- Pues parece que nos gusta Hinata a Neji y a mi

\- ¿A ti también? Pero pensé que...

\- Es broma. A él le gusta su prima o al menos eso dice, yo creo que solo está confundido, después de todo fue la primera en recibirlo amablemente en casa de su tío tras la muerte de padre. Neji se refugia en una máscara de frialdad pero es más sensible de lo que parece. Muy pronto tendrá que hacerse consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero todo a su tiempo

\- Neríma. Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde el momento que decidí que volverías a amarme en esta vida

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- ¿Cómo carajos se conquista a un hombre? Es que Neji, es decir tu eres... son... rayos eres amargada Neríma!

\- ¿Qué?! Te dije que solo era tímida,., bueno tímido! Si quieres que te ayude a conquistarme, no, no lo hare, averígualo tú solo! BAKA!- grito la Hyuga antes de desaparecer

\- Rayos en tus dos presentaciones eres un fastidio!- Suspiro- aun así te amo en ambas- Lo último lo dijo más para sí que para que lo oyera, sin embargo lo escuchó.

\- Eso ya lo sé!- Dijo la voz de la castaña- Te veo luego Sasu.

\- Bien, pero no me digas Sasu...- Sonrió el peli negro.

\- Adioooos Uchiaaa duuuhh

.

.

\- Bien, hemos llegado. - Dijo el Hyuga mientras apagaba el motor- Creo que iré a tomar un achuu baño tibio, no me siento muy bien- Dijo el oji luna mientras se limpiaba la nariz

\- Nii-san- Comento la peli azul preocupada- Me preocupas, a últimas fechas te he visto no se emm frágil, debe ser tu problema cardiaco, recuerda que tienes que cuidarte tu operación y eso.

\- Lo se Hinata sama- Sonrío dulcemente el Hyuga mientras con el dorso de su mano tocaba el rostro de la oji luna. La cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el contacto, después de todo siempre ha sido muy tímida.

\- Bien, será mejor que vaya a bañarme

\- Bien, te esperaremos en el comedor para cenar Nii-san

.

.

\- Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un mes que vería a mi otro yo le diría que está loco. Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. ¿Es más realmente paso?- Se decía el oji luna.

\- Si! si paso- Dijo una cabeza asomándose a través de la puerta del baño

\- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? - Pregunto sorprendido el castaño mientras se tapaba con la esponja con la que había tallándose algunos segundos atrás.

\- Te dije que estoy en tu inconsciente Hyuga y también apareceré cada vez que cuestiones mi existencia o la tuya.

\- Bien, bien te creo ¿de acuerdo? Ahora podrías dejar de verme, me estas avergonzando.-Dijo terriblemente sonrojado el castaño

\- Uy! Que genio! Oye! Estas bien dotado! Quién lo diría! Parece que los Hyuga siempre lo hemos estado

\- Largo de aquí!- Grito el castaño avergonzado, tapándose aún más sus partes nobles.

\- Bien me voy pero recuerda en lo que quedamos.

\- Si, está bien. No pondré en duda tu palabra

\- ¿Y?

\- Tu aparecerás cuando lo haga

\- ¿Y?

\- Me ayudaras a entrenar mi Byuakugan ¿satisfecha?

\- Si, satisfecha, que descanses. Ah por cierto, deja de hacerte ilusiones con nuestra prima ella no es para ti

\- Eso ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo...- Respondió el castaño triste

\- No pongas esa cara Neji- se acercó más a él rosando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos- Existe alguien más en este mundo que nació solo para ti, solo tendrás que esperar a que todo ocurra ¿de acuerdo? Todo a su tiempo- Le susurró al oído.

\- Bien - asintió el Hyuga- ahora si me disculpas necesito terminar de bañarme y cambiarme, si bien es verdad que eres yo o yo soy tu, sigo sintiendo vergüenza que me veas desnudo

\- Jaja está bien. Te veo después Neji- Dijo la joven castaña mientras hacia un guiño y desaparecía

\- Bien parece que tendré que comenzar a creer en que lo imposible se hace posible...- Suspiro el Hyuga.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo continuará oxoxoxoxoxxo

Antes que todo quiero dar las gracias a las personas hermosas que han comentado (ustedes saben a quien me refiero), muchas gracias también a mis lectores anónimos o silenciosos, cuando veo que las vistas aumentan me siento muy muy feliz!


	5. Chapter V - Nostalgia -

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la Historia y el personaje de Nerima son míos ;)

.

Capítulo V

Durante días el Uchiha se había mantenido distante del castaño, debido a lo cual, el segundo se había sentido más tranquilo, después de todo requería serenidad, su operación sería en un par de días, y por si se preguntan, ¿Por qué no se cuida en lugar de estar en clases?, ya conocen como es el Hyuga detesta la idea de dar lastima, de hecho en la escuela, solamente Sasuske y Hinata sabían de su cirugía y de lo delicado de la misma.

Su semana seguiría tranquila de no ser porque, tras meditar por días y días o más bien, intentar planear una estrategia el Uchiha decidió acercarse. Al final, no había logrado idear nada.

\- Hola Hyuga- Comento el azabache al oído del castaño mientras pasaba tras de él, por lo que el oji perla no pudo evitar ponerse sobresaltado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estaba tan tranquilo estos días. Tenías que venir a arruinarlo todo- Dijo el oji luna con voz monocorde.

\- Vaya y yo que creí que me extrañarías- Contesto sarcástico el azabache mientras se encogía de hombros. Sin embargo por dentro no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, el castaño no lo había extrañado, y peor aún no sabía cómo actuar con Neji, tenía que haber algo que tuvieran en común, necesitaba conocerlo.

\- Pues te equivocaste, soy una persona que gusta mucho de la tranquilidad, del silencio, la lectura y la meditación- Respondió con frialdad el oji luna

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tipo de libros son tus preferidos?- Pregunto interesado el Uchia mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto interés?- Preguntó extrañado el castaño, sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía del oji negro

\- Meh no se- se encogió de hombros- es solo que es cansado estar discutiendo contigo siempre y quiero limar asperezas. ¿Qué te parece?- Sonrió un poco cínico el Uchiha

El Hyuga arqueo la ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿No hablaras en serio verdad? Es decir, ¿No es un truco tuyo para después joderme?

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir que la venita de su sien se marcaba ¿Es que acaso ese hombre era terco? Aunque bueeeno pensándolo bien la verdad si lo había molestado bastante. -Emm carraspeo- Entiendo que desconfíes de mi Hyuga, pero lo digo de verdad, el tiempo me dará la razón y te darás cuenta que lo digo de verdad. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Amigos?- Pregunto el oji negro extendiendo su mano.

\- Bien, aunque sigo desconfiando un poco- Respondió el oji perla, extendiendo también su mano.

\- Ya te convencerás Neji san- Dijo el azabache mientras le hacía un guiño al castaño. El cual sintió como una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca mientras zafaba rapidamente su mano.

\- Bien, me tengo que ir- Dijo el Hyuga queriendo huir, emm es decir retirarse del lugar.

\- ¿No estarás huyendo de mi o si Hyuga?- Comento sarcástico el azabache

\- ¿Huir de ti? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Pregunto extrañado el Hyuga- Voy a la biblioteca como es mi costumbre, hoy tiene taller Hinata sama, mientras tanto leeré algunos libros. Creí que recordabas que es una de mis aficiones-

\- Cierto... pues te acompaño un rato ¿te parece?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿A qué estás jugando?- Respondió el castaño enarcando una ceja

\- Ya te dije que a nada! Bien, si no me crees es tu problema, de todas maneras tengo que investigar sobre la era Meiji- Contesto con cierto apatía el azabache.

\- Ah, ¿Así que tienes clases de historia con el profesor Azuma?- Preguntó mostrando interés el oji perla.

\- Así es, debo hacer un ensayo sobre ello, aunque aún no defino bien que postura será que le habré de tomar por eso requiero consultar diferentes libros y...- Quiso continuar pero el oji luna lo interrumpió.

\- Está bien, te creo, quizás pueda recomendarte algunos.

\- Bien!- Josh! Sonrió triunfante dentro de su mente el azabache, ahora sabía qué tipo de cosas podría preguntarle a Neji.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ah no, es solo que me da gusto haberte comentado, es todo

\- Bien- Espeto simplemente el Hyuga con su ya habitual tono frio.

.

.

Las dos horas en la biblioteca fueron de cierta manera entretenidas, el Uchiha aprendió que Neji detestaba el picante, que amaba los frijoles dulces, la meditación y aprender sobre su clan en el pasado, pero sobre todo, no era un egoísta como imaginó cuando le conoció en un inicio, que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por sus amigos. Para saberlo, no necesitó que Neji se lo dijera directamente sino que pudo adivinarlo o intuirlo a través de las pocas frases que logro sacarle.

Se sintió orgulloso de amar a una persona tan bella en todos los sentidos, en un punto, sin darse cuenta, lo observaba embelesado, lo cual, no pasó inadvertido al Hyuga.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Dijo el oji perla mientras fruncía el ceño

\- Nada- hizo una pausa el azabache- Es solo que... no sabía que fueras una persona tan agradable, es todo- Soltó el Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Emm no se ¿Gracias?. Estas raro Uchia. ¿Entonces te quedo claro como harás tu ensayo?

\- Si, por supuesto.- Contesto con una amplia sonrisa el azabache

\- Me alegro porque es momento de ir por Hinata sama que ya debe haber salido de clases.

\- Emm bien- Dijo el oji negro un tanto decepcionado

\- ¿Para donde caminas Uchia?- Preguntó el castaño espontáneamente

\- ¿Ah? - Soltó el Uchiha _¿era en serio?_ se dijo.

\- Si, ¿En qué zona de la ciudad vives? Veo que no traes vehículo- Comentó con naturalidad el oji perla

\- Ah emm sí, pues para la zona oriente

\- Ah bien, Hinata sama y yo vivimos para ese rumbo, si gustas podemos darte un aventón

\- Vaya, pues gracias- El oji negro no podía creer sus buena suerte, lástima que tuviera que compartir el camino con la Hyuga.

Justo en ese momento, llego la peli azul sonriente como siempre

\- Siento haberme demorado Neji Nii

\- No se preocupe señorita Hinata, estoy consciente que algunos días usted sale tarde de clases.

\- Oh veo que Sasuske kun, está contigo, me alegro mucho saber que se hayan hecho amigos- Sonrío la oji perla, pero el azabache solo logro hacer una ligera mueca que intento ser sonrisa.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sasuske Kun? - Pregunto la oji perla debido a la mirada que el Uchia le había lanzado.

\- _Si, que quiero que me dejes a solas con Neji_ \- Pensó el oji negro- No nada, es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas es todo, disculpa. - _Rayos Sasuske que te sucede. Pareces una novia celosa! Sera mejor conservar la calma, es natural que Neji se preocupe por Hinata, como Nerima lo había dicho el cree o está enamorado de ella, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir esta molestia. ¿Es acaso que estoy celoso?_ \- Meditaba el azabache

Durante todo el trayecto pudo sentirse un ambiente un tanto tenso, quizás las miradas de molestia que Sasuske lanzaba a Hinata, la cual podía sentir la mirada penetrante del oji negro en su nuca y eso le ocasionaba cierto escalofrío.

\- Bien, creo que puedes dejarme aquí Hyuga- Dijo repentinamente el Uchiha un poco molesto

\- ¿Estás seguro? Pensé que tu casa estaba...

\- suspiro- De verdad aquí estoy bien- Comentó desalentado el azabache

\- Bien como digas- Contesto secamente el oji perla, sin saber porque sentía un poco de decepción- Por cierto, si tienes alguna duda sobre filosofía puedes preguntar- Dijo sin más el Hyuga aunque meditando si había sido una buena idea.

\- Emm si claro agradezco el apoyo que me ofreces, te tomaré la palabra, bien pues hasta pronto- Dijo el peli negro, reprendiéndose por no haber podido frenar los celos que sentía de la peli azul.

El Hyuga solo asintió, era su manera de decir adiós. Y el Uchiha lo vio alejarse cuestionándose como podría competir con la prima de Neji. Así que suspiro un poco resignado a que no sería una lucha fácil.

.

.

\- Etto...

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata sama? ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuándo quiero decirte algo nii san?, veo con gusto que te llevas mejor con Sasuske kun, Neji nii. Eso me hace feliz- Dijo sonriente la peli azul- Estoy segura que bajo esa apariencia fría y un poco huraña hay un ser cálido, después de todo Naruto kun le considera su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo

\- Ya veo...- comento dubitativo- _así que Naruto, supongo que es inevitable que ella piense o relacione todo con el-_ dijo para sí mismo un poco triste, él lo sabía, sabía que ella jamás le correspondería pero ello no significaba que no le doliera profundamente.- Bien será mejor que vaya a mi recamara

\- ¿Te sientes mal Nii-san?- Comentó preocupada la Hyuga

\- No, solo estoy un poco agotado es todo. Si me disculpa me retiro a mi habitación

\- Bien, te esperaremos para cenar entonces- Dijo ella mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa

\- Si, hasta luego- Contestó secamente el castaño

.

.

Mientras tanto

\- Ya estoy en casa

\- Bienvenido Sasuske kun. ¿Cómo fue tu día?- Pregunto la mayor

\- mmmh- Un sonido indescifrable fue la respuesta que dio el azabache a su madre.

\- ¿Algo te sucede no es así?

\- ¿Cómo?- Contesto el menor sorprendido

\- Podrías engañar a todos pero nunca a tu madre. ¿se trata de una chica?

\- ¿Qué?...- Dijo sorprendido el menor- ¿ _Cómo es que su madre lo sabía? Se preguntó mentalmente_

\- Ah ya veo... No te preocupes, estoy segura que lograras conquistarla, eres un chico muy guapo, inteligente y talentoso. Yo podría darte algún par de consejos- Comento la mayor mientras el menor se ponía rojo como los tomates que tanto amaba comer.

\- emm- carraspeo- No es tan simple madre, es decir, el...ella está interesada en otra persona contra la que no se si pueda competir.

\- ¿En serio? pues yo lo dudo, no me digas que Sasuske Uchiha se está rindiendo antes de pelear- Comento animosa la mayor

\- Mmmmh ajá- Respondió con desgano el menor

\- Vaya pesimismo el tuyo- Comento la mayor ante la actitud de su hijo

\- No es eso, es solo que...-hizo una pausa- no lo comprenderías-

\- Ah! Esta juventud, ya verás que todo pasa... el tiempo acomoda todo hijo. Sabes el día de hoy elaboré mermelada de tomate y esta deliciosa!

\- Madre...tomó aire... no me gustan las cosas dulces y lo sabes...-suspiró-está bien comeré pan francés con tu mermelada

\- Excelente!- Dijo emocionada la mayor

\- Meh emm, si como sea, subiré a mi habitación bajo en un rato a cenar

.

.

.

\- Sé que estás ahí Nerima sal!

\- Vaya! Hoy sí que estas molesto ¿A qué se debe?- Pregunto intrigada la oji luna

\- Tu sabes a que se debe! A ti!- Respondió el oji negro señalando a la castaña

\- Pues no te entiendo. Detecto cierto timbre de celos en tu voz...

\- Suspiró-Tienes razón! Si estoy total y profundamente celoso! Celoso de Hinata!- Dijo exasperado el peli negro mientras se jalaba el cabello

La peli castaña rio sonoramente

\- Podrías dejar de burlarte- Dijo molesto el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

\- Es solo que... Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y yo lo sé, es decir, él lo sabe. Sasuske no seas desesperado, hoy conociste más de él, utiliza esa información para acercarte.

\- Es que no es como que llego con un ramo de rosas y cae rendida a mis pies

\- ¿Es en serio?- Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba la ceja- ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres? ¿De verdad crees que conquistar a una mujer es tan simple como llevarle un ramo de flores para que caiga a sus pies? Eres un baka Sasuske! Quieres correr, cuando apenas comienzas a gatear, debes acercarte a él y por lo que vi, hoy lograste crear un pequeño lazo, aprovecha lo que conoces de él, pregúntale sobre libros intercambien números y bajo pretexto de la clase de filosofía envíale mensajes! Por Kamisama! ¿Quieres que haga todo por ti?- Dijo la Hyuga, y es que lo bueno que solo el Uchiha podía escucharla porque la porque ya estaba molesta y comenzaba a alzar la voz.

\- Está bien... entiendo tienes razón, es solo que Hinata me hace sentir inseguro!

\- Y porque no alientas a Naruto a que se acerque a ella, claro sin que me entere, así Neji no tendrá más remedio que resignarse claro ya para entonces tu deberás ser su buen amigo.

\- Entiendo, tienes razón, he sido un tonto, no debo perder el control de mí mismo, incluso veía con odio a la pobre Hyuga hoy.

\- ¿Sí? no me digas, obvio me di cuenta estaba contigo bobo!

\- No me digas bobo! Se supone que me quieres

\- Me extraña que reacciones así ante mis palabras Sasuske, se supone ya me conoces, déjame refrescarte la memoria un poco.

Flashback

\- _¿Y dime Hyuga porque era tan importante para ti ese espejo?_

\- _No es cosa que te incumba Uchiha!- Contestó molesta_

\- _Si no controlas tu carácter, nadie querrá casarse contigo - Rio el oji negro._

\- _Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo la castaña mientras dejaba la cocina e iba al jardín a ayudar a la abuela Uchia._

\- _Porque perteneció a su abuela- Dijo la voz de la doncella de la Hyuga que estaba tras el oji negro._

\- _¿Disculpa? ¿Y que tenía que hacer el espejo de su abuela en un mercadillo?_

\- _No es el valor monetario del espejo, es el valor sentimental que tenía el espejo, al final Hyuga sama guardo los pedazos que quedaron tras la discusión con usted._

\- _Pero no entiendo, si los Hyuga siempre han sido aristócratas como es que.._

\- _Su abuela, era una mujer que pertenecía a la rama secundaria, sin embargo por su gran belleza logro atraer la atención de Hideo sama, el abuelo de la señorita Nerima. La señora Aoi siempre había estado enamorada de Hideo sama. Ese espejo fue el primer regalo que Hideo sama le obsequio el día que la conoció, un día en el que el señor Hyuga había salido a observar de cerca la vida de los pobladores comunes, añoraba una vida sencilla, ahí la conoció a ella._

\- _Pero... ¿Cómo es que no la conocía siendo del mismo clan?_

\- _Como le dije, Aoi sama pertenecía a la rama secundaria, la mayoría de nosotros no somos conocidos por los de la rama principal, solo los que estamos al servicio directo de los señores del Souke. El señor Hideo se enfrentó al Concejo y al final logro cumplir su amor, lamentablemente Aoi sama murió al dar a luz a Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuga el tío y el padre de la señorita Nerima._

\- _Mencionaste algo sobre rama primaria y secundaria ¿y eso es?_

\- _La señorita Nerima pertenece a la rama secundaria por ser hija del señor Hizashi quien nació después de su hermano Hiashi su gemelo. Sin embargo cuando murió el padre de Nerima sama, Hiashi sama la adopto como su hija, evitando así que ella fuera marcada_

\- _¿Marcada?- Preguntó extrañado el oji negro_

\- _Hai - Comentó la joven oji perla mientras retiraba un listón de su frente dejando ver una especie de cruz que cubría parte de su frente_

\- _¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Por qué marcar a las personas como animales?- Preguntó molesto el Uchiha_

\- _Nuestro clan se ha regido así desde siempre Sasuske san, si Hiashi san no hubiese adoptado a Nerima sama, ella hubiera sido marcada como yo_

\- _Entiendo... ¿Duele?_

\- _Solo cuando es activado- sonrió la oji luna- Pero la señorita Narima jamás lo activaría es muy noble_

\- _¿Noble? Si es una fierecilla!_

\- _Puede ser fría por fuera o un tanto rebelde, pero es una bella persona, todos en el clan la queremos y respetamos mucho, es la guerrera más talentosa del clan, ojala pudiera conocerla- Comento la castaña para luego hacerle un guiño al Uchia -Bien me retiro iré a cuidar a Nerima sama, ella puede necesitarme- Comento finalmente para retirarse_

\- _Bien- asintió el azabache- Así que bella persona he, eso habrá que verlo- Sonrió de lado. Aunque no respondió mi pregunta de cómo fue a dar ese espejo a un mercadillo._

 _._

 _._

\- _Hola!_

\- _¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que vine al jardín para librarme de ti? ¿no te han dicho que eres molesto Uchiha?- Pregunto la castaña visiblemente molesta_

\- _No contestaste mi pregunta_

\- _¿De?- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y enarcaba una ceja la oji luna_

\- _¿Porque un espejo que querías estaba en un mercadillo?- Pregunto impaciente el azabache_

\- _Ya te dije que es cosa que no te importa Uchiha_

\- _Eres odiosamente adorable ¿Lo sabias?- Espeto de pronto el azabache con una sonrisa burlona_

\- _¿Qué?- Dijo la joven mientras se ponía roja como jitomate maduro_

\- _Lo que oíste fierecilla Hyuga_

\- _¿Es que acaso eres un idiota?- Dijo la joven mientras intentaba dar una bofetada al oji negro._

\- _Quieta fierecilla- Dijo el Uchiha mientras detenía la mano de la castaña y la jalaba hacia él, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Perla contra ónix...entonces simplemente la beso, ella intento resistirse incluso lo mordió haciendo brotar algo de sangre de los labios de él, pero el azabache no disminuyo la intensidad del beso, al contrario le mordió también y cuando ella emitió un gemido de dolor el profundizo el beso comenzando a jugar con su lengua, poco a poco ella fue cediendo ante el contacto y el apretándola más contra él. Y hubieran seguido con ello pero..._

\- _Emmm si bueno hijo, me gustaría que me ayudaras a mover unas macetas muy pesadas, Nerima chan ¿Podrías preparar té?- soltó de pronto la abuela Uchiha._

\- _Yy-yo, emm si claro- Dijo la joven Hyuga mientras totalmente roja corría a la cocina nerviosa y apenada_

\- _¿A qué estás jugando Sasuske? Se ve que ella es una buena chica, espero que tengas buenas intenciones con ella, no admitiré que juegues con la señorita Nerima- Dijo la anciana mientras fruncía el ceño._

\- _Me gusta- Soltó el peli negro mientras se encogía de hombros_

\- _¿De verdad?- Cuestiono la mayor mientras veía con severidad a su nieto_

\- _Si abuela, ella me gusta mucho y adoro hacerla enojar, amo cuando se enoja, se ve tan adorable, presiento que no le soy indiferente_

\- _Mmmm tal vez, como sea no quiero que la lastimes, a veces puedes ser muy tosco Sasuske_

\- _mmh- Gruño el Uchiha- Ya te dije que yo sé lo que hago_

 _Fin del flash back_

.

.

\- Veo que no has cambiado mucho - Dijo el moreno mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa cínica- Siempre estas a la defensiva incluso hoy cuando te pedí que limáramos asperezas en la escuela.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Has estado molestándonos todo el tiempo ¿Esperabas que te creyera a la primera?- Comento la oji luna mientras se cruzaba de brazos refiriéndose a ella y a Neji como ambos, después de todo eran uno solo.

\- Vas a volverme loco Nerima!- Grito exasperado el azabache mientras tiraba de su propio cabello

\- ¿Pero dijiste en el pasado que eso te gustaba no? ¿Te gustan los retos?- Comentó la Hyuga sarcásticamente

\- Sí, pero ...

\- Si vas a empezar con lo de que porque ahora soy hombre mejor me voy

\- No, no, es solo que no me la estás haciendo fácil

\- Ya te dije que hacer y aun así continuas con lo mismo, mas no puedo hacer ya! Adiós!- Espeto la joven antes de esfumarse en un segundo

\- Oye! Espera! No te vayas joder!- Gruño el oji negro

.

.

\- Cariño, ¿Estas bien? Ahora creo te vez molesto- Comento la matriarca Uchiha

\- mmmh-

\- ¿Qué? Sasuske habla bien yo no sé interpretar tus gruñidos- Comento la oji negra.

\- Madre! ¿Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?, es decir se irritan por todo

\- Ya sabía que era asunto de faldas - Rio la mayor, te rechazo de nuevo ¿Pues qué paso en lo que subiste a descansar a tu cuarto? Acaso le llamaste?

\- Algo así...-Expresó entre dientes el azabache

Itachi quien estaba presente en la mesa rodo los ojos, el líder Uchia solo fingió no haber escuchado nada y continuaba con su cena.

\- Relájate hermano, no puedo creer que estés así por una chica- Dijo burlón el mayor. A lo que el menor lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- No te metas en mis asuntos hermano

\- Bueno... pensaba darte algunos consejos pero ya que estas en esa actitud me reservo mis consejos- Comentó con ironía el mayor mientras daba un leve golpe en la frente del menor con el dedo índice y medio.

\- No los necesito de todas maneras- _Además no se trata de una chica_ \- pensó el menor. - Bien, me retiro a mi recamara, si me disculpan- indicó el azabache antes de levantarse y subir a su recamara

\- Vaya parece que mi hermanito está creciendo-

\- Deja a tu hermano en paz Itachi- Señaló el patriarca Uchia que no había emitido sonido alguno hasta ese momento.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la residencia Hyuga...

\- Buen día Nii-san

\- Buen día Hinata sama

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dice Hinata sama?

\- Etto... es solo que no bajaste a cenar a noche, pensé que quizás te sentirías mal o algo. No me mientas por favor.

\- Yy-yo emm yo estoy bien Hinata sama solo que me recosté y quede dormido, discúlpeme por favor- Comento el Hyuga tratando de esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bien, espero que sea así, Nii-san- Sonrío también la peli azul.

.

.

\- Buen día - Comentó sonriente un peli negro con un corte en forma de hongo- Neji san, Hinata san!¿no es deslumbrante esta mañana?

\- mmmh- Dijo el Hyuga mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Caray amigo y rival hoy estas un poco menos expresivo que de costumbre ¿te sucede algo? No permitas que la llama de tu juventud se apague!

\- Bien Lee- Espetó el oji perla mientras pasaba de largo al peli negro para detenerse unos pasos delante- ¿Qué, te vas a quedar ahí?

\- Hai! Espérame Neji san!- Grito el de las cejas crespas mientras la peli azul reía tímidamente, su primo siempre había sido así pero ella sabía de la nobleza de su corazón y como estimaba a su compañero peli negro.

.

.

El Uchiha vio llegar a su compañera oji perla, lo cual significaba que él había llegado, así que sonrío disimuladamente... casi nadie lo noto... Casi...

\- ¿Te gusta Hinata san?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gusta Hinata san?- Repitió la voz del Nara

\- No- Contesto secamente el peli negro

\- Ah, bien, porque al rubio parece ser que si

\- Me alegro- dijo el azabache secamente

\- Si, se nota por tu expresividad. Bien, me alegro también- Contesto sarcástico el Nara mientras emitía un bostezo.

\- Bien.

Las clases fueron de lo más aburridas para el Uchiha, quien estaba desesperado porque estas terminaran, el castaño le había dicho que podría consultarle dudas sobre filosofía o como hacer un ensayo, debe aclararse que el azabache era un chico muy brillante sin embargo, como había dicho Nerima, ese era un buen pretexto para acercarse al Hyuga.

\- Bien, eso es todo, recuerden traer un nuevo ensayo sobre si Sócrates escribió o no alguna obra.- Comentó el profesor antes de retirarse

\- _Perfecto- Pensó el oji negro, mientras se apresuraba a salir, tenía que ganar a la Hyuga a llegar con el castaño._

 _._

\- Hyuga!- Grito el azabache cuando vio a lo lejos al oji perla

\- Ah! Uchiha ¿Sucede algo?

\- Emm si, bien... quiero preguntarte sobre la filosofía Socrática y bueno, habías comentado.

\- Ah ya veo- Contesto un poco desganado el oji luna

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto el azabache intrigado

\- No, no es nada _._ Está bien, claro que te ayudo, es solo que tendrá que ser mañana. Hoy no puedo quedarme en la biblioteca Hinata sama no tiene clases extra o talleres _._

\- _Nii-san, no te preocupes, yo puedo tomar el autobús el día de hoy-_ Dijo repentinamente la oji luna.

\- Ah! No, no diga eso Hinata sama... yo

\- Yo puedo llevar a Hinata a casa Tebayo!- Dijo sorpresivamente la voz del rubio revoltoso tras ellos. El oji negro no pudo sentir más alegría que oír la propuesta de su amigo rubio.

\- No hace falta- comento entre dientes el oji perla mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero para su mala suerte los ojos de su prima brillaron como un par de diamantes. ¿Pero no eran perlas?. El oji luna no pudo resistirse a la felicidad que expresaba su prima por lo que, para su pesar tuvo que aceptar que el Uzumaki la llevara a casa- Bien, Uzumaki, cuida bien de Hinata sama o te romperé unos cuantos huesos.

\- Bien! No te preocupes Neji, yo la cuidare muy bien- Sonrió el Oji azul mientras se rascaba la nuca y se giraba hacia la peli azul - ¿Nos vamos Hinata chan?

\- Hai!- Dijo la peli azul sonrojada

El castaño no pudo sino apretar sus puños y contener las pequeñas lagrimas que se esforzaban por brotar por sus bellos ojos perla. Un carraspeo lo saco de su ensimismamiento

\- Bien entonces, ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

\- Si, supongo- Contesto el Hyuga tratando de sonreír, con un dejo de tristeza. Se giró entonces hacia el peli negro que le sonreía, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, como si la manera como el Uchia lo miraba la hubiera visto antes, mucho antes.

 _Xoxoxoxoxooxox continuará oxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, aclarando sobre Itachi, a veces va de visita a casa, recordemos que estudia en la Universidad. Jejeje :D cualquier duda u observación adelante


	6. Chapter VI - Una gran verdad -

Decidí actualizar el día de hoy por dos cosas, la primera es mi cumpleaños, y la segunda en próximos días estaré súper ocupada con la entrega y elaboración de proyectos.

Y pues bueno, los personajes a excepción de Nerima pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto, la historia aunque extraña es mía ^^ espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.

Postdata quiero dedicar este capítulo a Michelle ;)

.

Capítulo VI - Una gran verdad -

Luego de que el rubio Uzumaki se ofreciera a llevar a Hinata a su casa, Neji se sintió muy mal anímicamente, situación contraria a Sasuke que por fin veía una oportunidad de acercarse al Hyuga utilizando como pretexto las asesorías para realizar un ensayo.

.

.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hyuga? ¿Te sientes mal?- Cuestiono el azabache intentando disimular su preocupación.

\- No, no es nada, es decir- Respondió el Hyuga mientras no dejaba de ver al azabache con cierto temor o remembranza, algo que lo confundía y al mismo tiempo asustaba, como si los ojos del Uchiha quisieran gritarle algo- No sé, te vez ¿feliz? No sabría decirlo. Sabes que mejor olvídalo, estoy diciendo tonterías.

\- ¿Ha? -Dijo contrariado el oji negro

\- No nada olvídalo- Respondió el Hyuga con su ya conocido tono frío.

\- Tal vez no estés tan errado, y si me encuentre feliz- Soltó el oji negro, para luego decir- Pero es personal, así que no puedo contarte nada, lo lamento

\- No hace falta. No es cosa que importe de todas maneras, me gusta respetar la vida privada de los demás. Bien, vayamos a lo importante- Comento secamente el Hyuga

Durante su estadía en la biblioteca fue realmente poco lo que pudieron platicar sobre si mismos, se enfocaron en el trabajo de Sasuske, al final el oji negro tuvo una idea.

\- Oye Hyuga- Soltó repentinamente el azabache.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que al final pudiéramos llevarnos mejor.

\- Si, son cosas que suceden, no hay nada que agradecer- Dijo el Hyuga mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Supongo - Sonrió el azabache- Hyuga...

\- ¿Si?

\- Estabas triste ¿no es cierto?- Pregunto intrigado el oji negro, a lo que el castaño reacciono borrando toda sonrisa de su fino rostro

\- No acostumbro hablar de mi vida privada con nadie Uchia, si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, no preguntes- Respondió el oji perla con el ceño fruncido.

\- Discúlpame no fue mi intención molestarte- Dijo muy serio el moreno

\- Suspiro - Esta bien tú no tienes la culpa de mis frustraciones- Expuso el oji luna un tanto melancólico

\- No, al contrario, discúlpame tu a mi, llevamos poco conociéndonos y fue un atrevimiento de mi parte- Comentó nervioso el azabache.

\- ¿Uchiha Sasuske pidiendo disculpas? Eso habría que verlo- Rio el oji luna

\- Ya va, ya va. En otros tiempos te habría golpeado- Indicó frunciendo el ceño el Uchiha

\- ¿Y qué te detiene ahora?- Cuestionó el peli castaño

\- Numero 1 estamos en la biblioteca, numero 2 nunca golpeo a mis amigos y numero 3, y muy importante, te dije el otro día, tras el partido de base ball, que nunca haría algo que te lastimara ¿Recuerdas?- Expresó con naturalidad el azabache poniendo al peli castaño más rojo que un tomate maduro al recordar la manera como se lo había dicho.

\- Yy-ya recuerdo - carraspeo- Bien si no tienes dudas me retiro, te veo después- Dijo visiblemente nervioso el Hyuga, por lo cual cuando se levantó tiro los libros que tenia de su lado, un poco tembloroso se agacho a recogerlos y el azabache igual- No te preocupes Uchiha yo puedo hacerlo solo.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me has ayudado- El oji negro sonrío de lado. En un momento volvieron a quedar a centímetros uno de otro haciendo que en el oji perla se intensificara su nerviosismo mientras el Uchiha se cuestionaba si era bueno besarle o no, y créanme que ganas no le faltaban. Pero entonces...

\- ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? O tendré que pedirles que abandonen la biblioteca. Me extraña de usted Hyuga san, siempre tan sereno- Comento severamente la bibliotecaria

\- Tachibana san, disculpe los problemas que le hemos ocasionado le aseguro no volverán a repetirse- Respondió el castaño visiblemente apenado

\- Hai, confío en usted Hyuga san- Sonrió la mayor mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

La interrupción había roto el momento y eso hizo sentir alivio al oji luna, quien por alguna razón, a últimas fechas la cercanía del Uchiha solía ponerle bastante nervioso, sobre todo, cuando estaba muy cerca de él, como hacia un momento.

Después de acomodar los libros en el carrito, el castaño se despidió del Uchiha y por obvias razones decidió no ofrecerle un aventón. Y es que, se suponía que todo ese día se había sentido deprimido y más cuando su rubio amigo se había ofrecido a llevar a su hime, ¿Porque ahora estaba tan nervioso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Sasuske?, no lo sabía pero de alguna forma tenía miedo.

.

.

\- Ya estoy en casa!- Grito el Uchiha al llegar a su hogar, lo que sorprendió a su madre por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y preguntar la razón.

\- Vaya Sasuske kun hoy te vez más feliz. ¿puedo saber la razón?- Comento una sonriente peli negra.

\- Nada en especial. ¿Sabes madre?-Comentó un azabache con un intento de sonrisa, algo muuuy raro en el

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenías razón, debo ser paciente- Dijo sonriente el oji negro antes de subir a su habitación.

.

.

.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa Nerima 2?- Dijo una castaña translucida tras aparecer frente al Hyuga repentinamente mientras este se encontraba recostado en su cama.

\- No...- Contesto cortante como era su costumbre

\- ¿Segurooo?- Dijo esta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueba una ceja, algo también característico del castaño cuando había algo le molestaba o no creía.

El oji perla se incorporó de su cama quedando frente a su otro yo también cruzado de brazos, era casi como verse en un espejo.

\- Tengo preguntas para ti y espero respuestas honestas- Expreso serio el castaño

\- ¿Y porque tendría que mentirte?- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros

\- Si yo soy tu reencarnación. ¿Cuál es la razón de que esto haya sucedido?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Resopló el Hyuga- ¿Porque reencarnaste de nuevo? ¿Por qué reencarné? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué cosa no me has dicho?

\- Bien, voy a responder tus cuestionamientos en parte. Sin embargo... ¿Es que hoy te sentiste extraño cerca de alguien en particular?- Pregunto la castaña mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco cínica.

\- ¿Qq-que demonios? ¿Pp-pe-pero como rayos?- Respiró profundamente el oji luna tratando de tranquilizarse- No entiendo de que estas hablando- Dijo fríamente al final.

\- Ajá...supongamos que te creo. No se te olvide que somos la misma persona y nada de lo que te sucede queda oculto para mí, pero no ahondare en ello. Ahora bien, respondiendo tu pregunta, sería mejor que lo vieras por ti mismo o más bien lo recuerdes en parte, no considero prudente rememores todo por ahora- Dijo la oji perla, para después colocar su dedo índice y medio en la frente del Hyuga, quien se vio transportado a 2,500 años atrás, esta vez de manera más clara que en aquellas visiones repentinas.

Ahí estaba el, bueno ella en el dojo de la familia Hyuga entrenando el puño suave, después de terminar su entrenamiento, se dirigió a tomar un baño, obviamente el castaño cerro los ojos mientras se bañaba su yo del pasado (Rayos aunque fuera el mismo por alguna razón se sentía apenado y quería ser respetuoso), luego, la vio colocarse ropa sencilla y salir corriendo a encontrarse con alguien al cual abrazaba, y que no pudo distinguir su rostro.

De pronto personas que parecían pertenecer al mismo clan que el suyo la sujetaban, ella se zafaba de ellos y corría a abrazar al joven de rasgos difusos, para acto seguido ser atravesada por la espada de alguien de los suyos.

Ante eso el joven que la acompañaba parecía haberse vuelto loco de dolor y prácticamente descuartizo a los que la habían herido, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre. La escena hizo que el castaño comenzara a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, al grado de dificultársele respirar, por lo que cayó de rodillas, agitado, sudando copiosamente aun intentando incorporarse, aun así, seguía atento a lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos, aquel joven cargaba entre sus brazos a su yo del pasado hasta una antigua y deteriorada mansión, para después salir fuera de sí hacia otro sitio, aun con lo difuso de su fas, podía distinguir el color sangre en sus ojos, eso era realmente lo único que podía ver bien el Hyuga de aquel desconocido, fue entonces, que por alguna extraña razón, y sin que él lo quisiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía mucho dolor, no solo físico sino emocional, a medida que veía a aquel personaje gritar y destruir todo a su paso.

El malestar llego a tal punto que el castaño perdió el conocimiento al tiempo que de su boca brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

\- Neji!- Grito Nerima al verlo colapsar. Era obvio que sería demasiada información para ti. Pensó la castaña, su vida corría peligro por lo que en un acto desesperado grito aterrada, enviando una señal al inconsciente del Uchiha.

.

.

\- ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Se preguntó el oji negro será acaso? Neji!. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Desesperado marco el número de teléfono del castaño, mismo que al final había logrado conseguir, al no recibir respuesta marco a casa de los Hyuga preguntando por él.

\- Hai, Un momento por favor.-Respondió la joven del servicio, para luego dirigirse a la peli azul- Señorita Hinata buscan al joven Neji

\- ¿Ha si? ¿Quién le busca?- Pegunto curiosa la Hyuga, era raro que su primo recibiera llamadas a menos que fuera Rock Lee o Tenten.

\- El Joven Uchiha Sasuske, dice que es importante

\- Bien, no te preocupes yo iré a avisarle a Nii-san que la llamada es para él, y que el conteste desde su recamara.

.

.

\- Neji Nii san- Llamo la oji perla sin recibir respuesta- Nii san te llama Sasuske san ¿Nii san? ¿Estas dormido? Voy a pasar- Dijo la joven antes de entrar a la recamara, lo que vio la dejo aterrada. En el piso yacía su primo más pálido de lo que ya era, con sangre en su boca- ¿Nii san que tienes contéstame por favor? Padre! Nii san se puso mal -grito la peli azul desesperada - Padre!

.

Pronto se armó un alboroto, los sirvientes de la rama iban y venían, el azabache no sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de Neji porque él así lo presentía, además ya era mucho tiempo para que el oji luna no tomara su llamada y a lo lejos podía escucharse algo de bullicio.

.

\- Uchiha san, disculpe, tengo que colgar el teléfono, estamos en una emergencia, necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia, el joven Neji se encuentra muy mal, disculpe.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto preocupado el azabache, en esos momentos ya no tenía calma, necesitaba saber que él iba a estar bien.

\- No lo sé, por favor perdone

\- Comprendo... ¿Podría decirme a que hospital le llevaran?

\- Supongo que al de siempre, de verdad Uchia san es necesario que cuelgue.

\- Si está bien, gracias- Dijo antes de colgar sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, lo perdería de nuevo y esta vez sin siquiera haberle revelado sus sentimientos, no era justo que los kamis lo trataran así, de verdad que rogaba perdón, en serio que iría de rodillas al templo hasta que sangraran, y eso que no era espiritual para nada, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de que él estuviera bien. Es más, si era necesario alejarse de él y ayudarle a conquistar a Hinata lo haría, lo amaba demasiado como para permitirle sufrir se arrancaría su propio corazón para donárselo a Neji.

.

.

\- No pienso esperar a que una ambulancia venga por mi sobrino. Ko ayúdame a llevarlo al auto- Ordena el líder Hyuga

\- Si, Hiashi sama- Asintió el joven peli corto mientras ayudaba a trasladar al castaño al hospital.

.

En pocos minutos arribaron al hospital, rápidamente los enfermeros lo trasladaron a urgencias, mientras la peli azul lloraba inconsolablemente abrazada de su padre, el cual pareciera no afectarle nada, sabía que necesitaba estar tranquilo, lo necesitaba, porque así ha sido siempre el deber del líder del clan.

\- Hyuga sama, hemos logrado estabilizado pero, la cirugía no puede esperar más, si me permite llamare al médico que le comente, esperemos que este disponible y...- Quiso terminar la frase el medico pero fue interrumpido por el líder Hyuga.

\- No me importa cuánto cueste, si hace falta que envíe mi avión privado lo traeré desde el fin del mundo entendió!-Dijo autoritario frio como era esperarse del patriarca.

\- Sí, señor Hyuga, de hecho me he adelantado el doctor Sujiyama está dispuesto a venir. Hace días envié el expediente de Neji y le pareció un caso interesante por lo que está dispuesto a tratarlo.

\- Bien- Asintió satisfecho el castaño- ¿Entonces a donde tengo que enviar el jet?

\- A Italia-

\- Bien daré instrucciones de in mediato, necesito más detalles, le pido que mantenga con vida a mi sobrino, no puedo fallarle a su padre- Comento firmemente el mayor.

\- Buena noche Hyuga sama- Interrumpió de pronto una voz conocida

\- Ah Uchiha san, veo que ha venido como siempre a acompañar a Hinata- Dijo con sorpresa el oji perla mayor

\- Bueno yy-yo, este- aclaró su garganta- Estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Neji, es todo, es un buen amigo.

\- Ah sí claro ya veo, pero tenía entendido que ustedes no llevaban una relación de amistad ¿o sí?

\- Quizás en un principio pero las cosas han cambiado para bien, Hyuga san ha sido muy amable conmigo apoyándome en una materia con la que tenía problemas.

\- Ya veo, bien. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero como podrás imaginarte ya me estoy haciendo cargo de todo

\- Entiendo...- inclinó la cabeza apenado, por alguna razón se sintió como si no fuera bienvenido en ese lugar, pero no podía importarle menos, si tenía que dormir en el suelo lo haría. Pacientemente espero a tener más noticias sobre el castaño, intentando pasar desapercibido ante la familia de Neji.

Como Hiashi lo había previsto en un par de horas el medico estaba en el hospital, por lo delicado de la intervención inicio tras un breve descanso. Todos en la sala de espera estaban ansiosos por decir lo menos, al que más trabajo le daba permanecer en calma por supuesto era al azabache, Hinata se mantenía abrazada a su padre al igual que Hanabi, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de surcar sus mejillas, en tanto el Hyuga mayor se mantenía apacible, sin embargo dentro de su corazón sentía una gran preocupación que sabía ocultar muy bien puesto que sabía que como jefe de familia debía infundir calma a sus hijas. Finalmente tras 12 largas horas de espera en las que prácticamente no habían dormido nada ninguno de los presentes, el cirujano apareció para dar su informe.

\- ¿Señor Hyuga?

\- Sí. ¿Dígame por favor como esta mi sobrino?- Pregunto sereno el castaño mayor.

\- Bien, la situación es delicada, ha sido el caso más extraño que me haya tocado atender en lo que tengo como cirujano, y vaya que he tenido muchos casos. Bien mi parte está hecha, he inducido al joven Hyuga a un estado de coma por la complejidad de la situación. Ahora todo depende de él, es un muchacho fuerte, las primeras 48 horas son fundamentales, sin embargo, ello no quiere decir que después de ese tiempo no pueda decaer, por lo que les pido cuando despierte no sea sometido a sobresaltos.

\- Entiendo - Asintió el oji perla. ¿Podemos verlo?

\- Por ahora eso no será posible, se encuentra en observación en el área de cuidados intensivos. Quizás mañana.

\- Bien. Hinata, Hanabi, ya escucharon al médico, será mejor ir a casa a descansar unas horas y regresar después- Dijo el mayor para luego dirigirse al peli negro- tú también deberías hacer lo mismo joven Uchiha.

\- Si claro- Dijo el oji negro para luego retirarse del lugar, pero... a unas cuadras del hospital decidió esconderse y salir una vez los Hyuga hubieran partido, estaba decidido, vería a Neji aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Tenía que verlo porque lo amaba, porque necesitaba verlo para sentirse bien, aquella angustia no había cesado desde que supo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que trascendieron el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Qué importaba que fuera hombre? Él lo amaba de verdad y no solo por ser Nerima, sino por ser el mismo, amaba la aparente frialdad, que sabía era solo una máscara con la cual se resguardaba para no ser lastimado, estaba al tanto sobre la muerte de sus padres y como había llegado a casa de Hinata, y es que ¿Cómo no enterarse de aquello? si aquel rubio hiperactivo se había encargado de contarle hasta el último detalle, aun cuando él no se lo pidiese.

Así que decidió escabullirse hasta el cuarto donde el castaño se encontraba, sin embargo, antes de lograr su objetivo una de las enfermeras logro pillarlo.

\- Jovencito, usted no puede entrar, es zona restringida

\- Por favor, necesito saber cómo está mi familiar, le estimo mucho, es como un hermano para mí.

\- Entiendo su preocupación pero no me es posible permitirle pasar, lo lamento de verdad.

\- Le pido por favor que entienda mi preocupación y la de la familia-

Al ver la angustia reflejada en la pálida fas del Uchiha la enfermera sintió pena y hasta cierta empatía con el joven, por lo que termino cediendo.

\- Está bien, pero debe utilizar una ropa especial, el Joven Hyuga se encuentra muy vulnerable y cualquier bacteria que pudiese usted traer del exterior podría ocasionar un deterioro en su salud ¿comprende?

\- Si, hare lo que sea- Comentó con cierto desespero en su voz

Al llegar a la habitación lo vio reposando conectado a múltiples aparatos que lo mantenían estable, mas pálido, tal vez por la sangre perdida durante la cirugía, aun así lucia bello, su largo cabello castaño esparcido sobre la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, sus bellas facciones que le hacían tener un toque etéreo, aquellos labios antes rosados lucían pálidos, pero no por ello poco apetecibles.

El azabache sacudió la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando justo en ese momento en el que el castaño se encontraba tan vulnerable. Así que con el mayor cuidado del mundo se acercó a la cama, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, era muy doloroso para el verle así. ¿Sería posible que volviera a perder? No, eso jamás!

\- Neji- Dijo suavemente mientras tomaba una de las manos del oji perla con sumo cuidado, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo- No me dejes, no de nuevo, por favor- Murmuraba mientras aquel liquido salino no paraba de surcar sus mejillas.

Acerco la fría y empalidecida mano de aquel a quien amaba a sus labios cubiertos por el cubre boca que portaba como medida de protección- Tienes que estar bien, no importa que jamás me mires, no importa que tenga que ayudarte a conquistar a Hinata, regresa conmigo Neji, te amo. Su dolor no podía ser más grande y así como se encontraba comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en sus ojos, tan fuerte que tuvo que soltar la mano del Hyuga mientras caía de rodillas por aquel sufrimiento, se sentía mareado.

Tambaleándose y muy a su pesar tuvo que ir a los sanitarios, llego prácticamente arrastrándose hasta los lavabos donde por fin creyó podría aliviar su sufrimiento. Comenzó a lavarse la cara con aquella agua fresca, pero el dolor solo ceso un poco. Entonces se preguntó ¿Qué rayos tenía en sus globos oculares que le dolía tanto? Volteo a verse al espejo, y lo que observo le dejo perplejo, sus iris no eran más negros, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, con un extraño diseño en forma de aspas.

\- Esto... ¿Qué es esto?

\- El Sharingan ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado?- Dijo una conocida voz a su espalda. Sorprendido el Uchiha se giró frente a ella.

\- Nerima! - Exclamo como si hubiese visto un fantasma

\- Mmmm - Bufo la castaña- ¿No me digas que te asuste?- Soltó con sarcasmo la oji luna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

\- No, no es eso... bueno es decir... si sabía del Sharingan, algo había leído en algunos manuscritos de la biblioteca de padre pero ...

\- Entonces sabes que se activa con las emociones fuertes. Así que es lógico, ahora temo que Neji y tu estén en peligro...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué no se aun? ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- Esa información no la puedo responder, se encuentra en el inconsciente de Neji, el deberá recordarlo, pero... tan solo con recordar cómo murió en nuestra vida anterior le produjo esta crisis- Comento afligida la peli castaña

\- Pero... ya fue intervenido y...

\- Esto no tiene que ver con su corazón físico Sasuke, es más bien algo más allá que en aquel entonces no estuvo en manos de ustedes y temo que ahora más que nunca les llegue a sobrepasar.

\- Habla de una vez Nerima quiero saberlo todo!- dijo exasperado el oji negro

\- Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo porque es Neji quien debe recordarlo, además al ser parte de tu inconsciente no tengo la información completa.

Algunas personas que habían entrado a lo observaban al pelinegro discutir solo cual demente, por lo que solo pasaban de él.

Mientras tanto en la mente del Hyuga ...

\- ¿Dime dónde estamos?- Preguntaba el castaño sereno

\- En tu mente o el limbo-Respondió la oji luna mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Estoy hablando en serio. He estado reflexionando los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado y de los cuales volví a ser testigo, y no me parece una razón válida el haber muerto salvando a la persona que amaba como para volver a la vida.

\- ¿Es en serio Neji? -

\- Vamos, tu sabes que siempre he sido analítico, es decir si eres yo deberías saberlo.

\- Vaya! Que poco romántico eres- Bufo molesta la Hyuga

\- No soy poco romántico, soy práctico y realista.

\- Tu cuerpo está muy lastimado ahora Neji, si te muestro más eventos, no sé si tu cabeza pueda procesarlos todos, podrías quedar varado en tu propio laberinto mental.

\- Pruébame, por algo soy considerado el genio de los Hyuga-Espeto con autosuficiencia el castaño

\- Ya, señor sabelotodo, te he dicho que no es momento!- Contesto molesta la oji luna

\- Pff bufo molesto el peli castaño- ¿Entonces cuando?

\- Cuando tenga que ser, me extraña si eres tan analítico deberías ser paciente también

\- Nerima me vas a volver loco! Como quieres que me sienta, ahora resulta que fui una mujer en otra vida, que morí protegiendo a un hombre que amaba y del cual no sé si exista en esta vida, aunque...-Guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras procesaba toda la información, ahora lo tenía claro -Un momento... si yo soy hombre ¿El regreso como mujer? ¿es así?- Pregunto aun cuando intuía que la respuesta a su pregunta sería negativa, ¿porque rayos las cosas se complicaban tanto?.

\- Etto...

\- ¿Qué significa ese monosílabo? ¿No me digas que es hombre también? ¿Es en serio? - Dijo exaltado el castaño mientras abría los ojos excesivamente

\- Emm si- Hizo una pausa- Es hombre. Pero Neji tu sabes que el recipiente y...

\- Recipiente nada! Dime ¿Lo conozco?- Respondió casi histérico el Hyuga, quería saberlo todo. Pero su yo del pasado se veía tan insegura de responder.

\- No lo sé, tal vez- Respondió la castaña mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices

\- No me estés evadiendo, se supone que somos la misma persona!

\- No te estoy evadiendo y no te lo diré, hay cosas que tendrás que descubrir tu solo!-Dijo la joven antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

Lo que significó una charla mental de unos minutos con su yo del pasado fueron tres semanas del mundo real.

Cuando despertó vio a su prima recostando su cabeza y parte de su torso en su cama, al ver la escena no pudo sino sentirse enternecido.

\- Hinata sama- Dijo en un susurro- ¿Ha estado todo el día aquí?- Indagó intrigado

\- ¿Nii-san?- Preguntó la peli azul incrédula mientras se tallaba los ojos para comprobar que era real, su nii-san había reaccionado. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas - Espera deja le digo a padre!- Exclamó mientras salía corriendo fuera del cuarto.

\- Pp-pero... está bien

\- Hinata sama, ¿Ha sido usted la voz que me había estado llamando?- Se preguntó el castaño

.

.

\- Padre! Neji Nii-san ha reaccionado!- Dijo entre lágrimas la oji perla mientras las enfermeras en la sala de espera la veían un poco, emm más bien... un mucho muy feo, señalándole el letrero de silencio.

\- Lo siento...- Respondió la Hyuga totalmente sonrojada; mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Hiashi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bien, iré a verle entonces- Comentó serenamente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su sobrino.

Justo en ese momento el Uchiha llegaba al hospital por lo que pudo escuchar perfectamente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. Carraspeo - Buen día Hiashi sama, Hinata san- mientras hacia una breve reverencia. A lo que el patriarca Hyuga asintió mientras se preguntaba cómo era que ese joven parecía estar siempre en el momento justo en todo, ignorando esos pensamientos continuo su camino al cuarto de Neji.

\- Emm Hinata san

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sería posible que, pudiera ver a Neji también

\- ¿Ha? - Sonrío la oji perla- Claro, nunca pensé que te harías tan cercano a él, me alegra, Nii-san es una maravillosa persona, pero es muy complicado para muchos comprenderlo. Somos pocos los que podemos ver a través de su máscara Hyuga.

\- Entiendo... él ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de los roses que tuvimos anteriormente. Le estoy muy agradecido

\- Perdona Sasuske san, será que ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

\- Por supuesto dime Hinata san.

\- Esto quedara entre nosotros pero... hace días que me he dado cuenta que has venido a diario, sobre todo cuando no estamos ninguno de nosotros en el hospital, un día te seguí, y debo admitir esto último con toda la pena del mundo...- Hizo una pausa- Sé que lo que voy a preguntarte puede molestarte pero... ¿Hay algo que deba enterarme? Emm bueno, ¿Que intenciones tienes con mi primo? ¿De verdad solo es agradecimiento?

\- No entiendo tus cuestionamientos Hinata - Respondió el oji negro fríamente, hasta cierto punto detestaba que cuestionaran sus actos, además quien se creía esa Hyuga para cuestionarlo, aunque pensándolo bien esa Hyuga era prima de Neji- Bufo molesto- Es agradecimiento lo que siento por Neji además de una gran estima, es todo. ¿algo más que tenga que responder o ya estas conforme con este interrogatorio?- Zanjó molesto el oji negro

\- Hai, no comprendo tu actitud yo solo...

\- Como sea, me da gusto que Neji esté bien, me retiro- Dijo fríamente el peli negro mientras se daba la vuelta

\- Pero, acabas de llegar

\- La información que me importaba ya me la has dicho así que. ¿Qué más da?- Comento mientras se encogía de hombros el azabache, la verdad es que, deseaba quedarse más que nada en el mundo, pero si se ponía a pensarlo era verdad que su comportamiento resultaba sospechoso para la familia de Neji.- Nos vemos en la escuela Hinata- Soltó sin honoríficos ni nada, no le apetecía presentarle sus respetos en ese momento a la que consideraba su rival. Si era tonto, después de todo ella y Neji tenían un lazo irrompible, el de la sangre, pero no podía evitarlo y le estaba costando mucho trabajo disimular sus emociones y frustración.

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal, no entendía la actitud del Uchiha. -¿Será que?. No, no imposible- Dijo para sí mientras sacudía su cabeza.

.

.

.

Afuera del hospital escondido entre unos arbustos el Oji negro esperaba pacientemente a que los Hyuga abandonaran el hospital. Así que ya se imaginaran con todo el revuelo de la familia Hyuga la espera fue larga. Cuando creía que se iba a quedar dormido, se dio cuenta que los Hyuga abandonaban el sanatorio lo que le hizo muy feliz, no mal entiendan al Oji negro pero el realmente quería estar cerca del castaño, y sabía que mientras los Hyuga no se fueran eso no sería posible, porque más que otra cosa detestaba dar explicaciones de sus actos a la gente, y Hinata lo había estado cuestionando o más bien incomodando. Así que una vez se hubo alejado el auto de los antes mencionados, se espabilo y corrió ansioso a visitar a su querido Neji.

.

\- Hola Hyuga da gusto ver que no has muerto- Dijo el peli negro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Vaya tu siempre tan amable Uchiha. Pues si mala hierba nunca muere dicen. ¿A que debo tu visita?

\- Vaya! Que recibimiento para tu nuevo amigo y pupilo de filosofía!

\- hmm- Bufo molesto el castaño

\- Ya vale, es broma, es broma. Ya en serio me alegra mucho verte mejor, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos en la escuela. Es decir Naruto ha estado hasta callado imagínate je- comento el azabache sin más, no podía decirle oh si Neji moría de dolor pensando que jamás despertarías.

\- Bueno pues ya me viste, así que si me disculpas quisiera estar solo un momento- Respondió cortante el castaño. La verdad no era que le molestara la visita del Uchiha, es mas no sabía ni que sentía por la visita de su nuevo amigo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes, por lo que giro su rostro al lado opuesto de donde estaba el azabache fingiendo indiferencia.

Al oji ónix no pudo dolerle más que Neji le estuviera pidiendo marcharse, pero no lo culpaba después de todo, el camino sería largo y sinuoso, pero él debía ser paciente con él, además se había prometido que si mejoraba sería capaz de alejarse del castaño.

\- Bien, será como tú digas- Dijo sin más el oji negro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Por alguna razón el castaño sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver la decepción en la cara del Uchiha ¿O que sería? ¿A qué se debía esa molestia por ver marchar al azabache?- Espera!- Grito el castaño sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción

\- Dime- Respondió el oji negro sin girarse

\- Yy-yo... gracias por preocuparte por mi

\- No hay de que- Manifestó con un tono de voz suave el Uchiha

\- Aun así, no tendrías por qué hacerlo, es decir nuestra relación no ha sido la óptima desde que nos conocimos- Dijo casi más para sí que para el oji ónix el castaño.

Sasuske pudo percibir cierta duda en la voz del Hyuga por lo que se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos quedando frente a él.

\- Me preocupas, así como todo lo que te preocupe o suceda- Comento sin pensar el azabache mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. El oji luna no pudo ponerse más rojo ante las palabras del oji negro.

\- Bien... este ¿gracias? - Al ver la reacción del oji perla el Uchiha no pudo sino sonreír para sus adentros lo había apenado, quizás no todo estaba tan perdido como pensó en un inicio.

\- De nada, bueno ahora si me retiro, que todo continúe bien para ti Hyuga

\- Gracias... ¿Sasuske?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tu has, es decir ¿Tu has venido a visitarme mientras estaba en coma?

\- ¿Ha?-

\- No, nada, nada- Negó con ambas manos el oji perla- olvida lo que he preguntado- De donde se le ocurría preguntar esas cosas. Era obvio que el Uchiha había ido pero de ahí a ¿visitarle en su cuarto?, que tonto, como se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, además ¿A qué venia semejante pensamiento tonto?.

\- Tal vez Hyuga, tal vez- Respondió con una sonrisa franca el oji negro mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a un Neji más confundido que nunca.


	7. Chapter VII- Hermano Mayor -

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte es mía al igual que el personaje de Nerima.

.

Capitulo VII

Quince días más han pasado desde que el Hyuga despertara de su sueño profundo. Durante ese tiempo el oji negro no se ha atrevido a regresar a la recamara del castaño, al menos no cuando este se encuentre despierto. ¿Por qué se hacía más fácil lidiar con un Neji inconsciente? Era algo que aún no le quedaba claro ¿O sí? Quizás no era como decir Neji aquí estoy, soy tu amor de hace 2500 años ¿Me extrañaste? O quizás ¿Puedo besar a mi eterno amor?, eso le ganaría un par de tortazos de bien que le fuera. Era un ridículo eso mismo se decía el Uchia, es decir, el que siempre fue tan seguro y se había jurado que el Hyuga no podría resistírsele, ahora mismo no era capaz de verle a la cara.

Habría seguido divagando todo el día en su cama, si no fuese porque escucho la voz de su madre llamarle tras su puerta. Era sábado por la mañana y lo que menos deseaba el oji negro era ser interrumpido, sin embargo.

\- Sasuke tu hermano Itachi ha venido de visita

\- ¿Itachi?- Dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, era bueno verle, ya que debido a los estudios del mayor era muy complejo regularmente - Ahora bajo

\- Vaya otooto tiempo sin verte- Comentó el mayor cuando vio bajar a Sasuke

\- Oniisan, igualmente, es bueno verte - Dijo el oji negro esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor? - Interrumpió la matriarca Uchia

\- Bien- Contestaron ambos oji negros al unísono.

.

.

\- ¿Nii-san no es fantástico? En una semana más te darán de alta claro con los cuidados adecuados!- Comento feliz la oji perla

\- Hai, Hinata sama- Respondió con una sonrisa el Hyuga- Desde que había despertado, su prima había ido todos los días sin falta a verlo, y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, la veía como la joya más preciada, no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz de estar a su lado. No obstante en ocasiones, si, en ocasiones, no podía evitar que la imagen de Sasuke viniera a su mente y se preguntaba ¿porque?

\- Sucede algo Nii-san? De pronto te quedaste callado

\- No, no es nada Hinata sama.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes con lo brillante que eres estoy segura que te pondrás al corriente pronto.

\- Ah eso je, si supongo, ya Tenten y Lee me han traído los apuntes

\- Nii-san! ¿No me digas que has estado estudiando? Debes de cuidarte más! Deja los estudios para cuando estés en casa

\- Pp-pero...

\- Nunca cambiaras- Sonrío la Hyuga mientras se acercaba y depositaba un casto beso en la frente de su primo, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Madre dijo que has estado viendo a una chica o algo así, ¿Es la misma de la que comentaban la vez pasada qué vine?

\- Mmh- Espetó el menor

\- ¿Mmh?- Cuestiono el mayor

\- Vamos Sasuke! No le dirás a tu hermano mayor ¿Quién es la afortunada?-

Silencio total - A menos que... ¿No me digas que es afortunado?- Soltó a medida de broma el mayor. A lo que el menor reacciono poniéndose más rojo que su fruta favorita - ¿Es en serio? ¿Se trata de un chico?- Dijo sorprendido el mayor mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente

\- Cállate!- Dijo el azabache mientras se apresuraba a taparle la boca a su hermano y este intentaba hablar- Te soltare si prometes no hacer un escándalo- Dijo seriamente mientras el mayor asentía

\- Aaaah! Casi me asfixias Sasuske!-

\- Shhhhh! Te dije que te callaras

\- Está bien, está bien. Me has sorprendido, jamás lo habría esperado. Según yo eras un chico codiciado por todas las chicas del instituto en el que estabas y en este también. Con razón nunca le hiciste caso a ninguna de tus admiradoras, ahora todo tiene sentido- Dijo el Uchiha mayor mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla a forma de estar analizando las cosas, para luego preguntar- ¿Y de quien se trata? ¿lo conozco?

\- Basta!- Dijo el menor terriblemente apenado- No debí haber mencionado nada, haz de cuenta que no dije nada por favor Itachi.

\- Naaah ahora me dices todo o le diré a mamá

\- Cállate!

\- Bien, bien era broma de hermano mayor, solo te estaba fastidiando. ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?- Contesto entre dientes Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermano

\- Estoy esperando, ya dime

\- Mmmm Hyuga- Murmuro entre dientes

\- ¿He? No te escuche bien-Respondió el mayor mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre su oído a manera de escuchar mejor, como si sus manos fuesen un fonífero.

\- Hyuga Neji. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Estás hablando del sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga? vaya, ósea... no te niego que el chico es atractivo y hasta cierto punto tiene un dejo de... no se... ¿Etéreo? Si algo como esos elfos de cierta trilogía de Tolkien

\- No sigas Itachi, no es algo que yo esperara, simplemente sucedió- Comentó de mala gana el menor

\- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste? ¿Es decir has salido con él o algo?

\- No, él no lo sabe, no sabe de mis sentimientos. Está enamorado de su prima- Contesto desanimado el azabache.

\- Vaya, ósea que ¿A él no le gustan los hombres?

\- No, bueno... eso parece, pero, estoy seguro que yo si le gustare! Tiene que sé así, no existe posibilidad de escapar a lo que está predestinado

\- Vaya! Ahora eres poeta hermanito- Sonrío de lado el Uchiha mayor

\- No, no es eso... es solo que, tiene que ser así...-suspiro, deseando con todo su corazón que lo que acababa de decir fuese verdad- será mejor que me retire a mi recamara

\- Espera! Quizás te he estado molestando un poco Sasuke, pero... si de verdad sientes algo por él, no te rindas antes de luchar más si estas tan seguro que está predestinado para ti. Me alegra verte en ese estado de cierta manera, jamás lo habría creído. Desearía poder darte más consejos pero... no sé qué más decirte excepto que luches por lo que quieres.

\- Si, supongo. Bien te veo después onisan

\- Bien otooto, piensa en lo que te dije ¿Quieres?

\- Aja bien. Te veo luego

Como le hubiera gustado decirle a su hermano toda la verdad, hubiese querido decirle quien había sido él y ella ahora el, pero... ¿Le creería? Ya bastante había sido decirle de quien estaba enamorado, pero, en algo tenía razón su hermano, no se rendiría sin luchar, entonces sonrío sintiendo en su pecho una calidez difícil de describir, quizás aquello era parte de su amor por Neji.

.

.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora.

Se que había dicho que estaría ocupada y de hecho así es, por lo mismo este capítulo no es muy largo que digamos, oh que rayos de hecho es demasiado corto a lo que les tengo acostumbrados así que espero después del día 20 publicar el capítulo 8 asi que no se pueden quejar jejeje. En fin les quiero muchísimas gracias a las bellas personitas que han dejado comentarios en cada capítulo, al igual que a los lectores anónimos!


	8. Capítulo VIII -Revelaciones -

Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a las bellas personas que han estado apoyandome durante todo este tiempo. Lindas ustedes saben quienes son, les quiero. De corazón espero que este capítulo alegre sus días ;)

.

Bien, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, no así el personaje de Nerima y la trama de esta historia.

Capítulo VIII

.

\- Bienvenido a casa Nii san- Dijo una pequeña peli castaña

\- Gracias Hanabi sama- Sonrió el oji perla. Se veía frágil y ojeroso, lo cual, era lógico aun cuando ya había pasado un mes o poco más de la operación. Aun en su mente podía sentir aquella voz que lo llamaba de regreso a la vida, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, de verdad anhelaba que fuese Hinata, pero algo le decía que no era así.

\- ¿Pasa algo Niisan?

\- No, Hanabi sama, todo bien. Creo que subiré a mi recamara.

\- No hace falta que subas. He mandado preparar una recamara en la planta baja- Dijo la voz del patriarca Hyuga.

\- Hiashi sama- Respondió el menor mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

\- Tío, te he dicho que me llames tío-Dijo el mayor con una pequeña mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a su hija menor- Bien, Hanabi lleva a tu primo a su recamara

\- Hai otousan. Por aquí Neji Nii-Dijo la menor, mientras tomaba del brazo a su primo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uchia el oji negro intentaba descansar en su cama, honestamente no había tenido una buena noche. De pronto cuando menos lo esperaba.

\- Oeee Sasuke teme!- Grito la ya conocida voz del rubio hiperactivo, a lo que el azabache se asomó por la ventana topándose con que su amigo estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol ubicado al lado de su recamara.

El Uchia sintio como una vena se alteraba en su sien- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Dobe? ¿Acaso ahora quieres ser un mono?

-ja-ja-ja- Dijo el rubio fingiendo una falsa risa- anda muévete a un lado y déjame pasar-Respondió el oji azul mientras el Uchia se movía un poco dando acceso a su molesto amigo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto el moreno con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Y bien qué? Ahh si- Carraspeo- Hinata chan me dijo que Neji ya está en casa! Los chicos y yo pensamos que sería bueno visitarlo, así que vine por ti para ir juntos-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras esbozaba su ya conocida sonrisa zorruna.

\- ¿Y no pudiste entrar a mi casa como gente normal?, es decir- Hizo una pausa, fingiendo que el tema no le interesaba en lo más mínimo- para eso están las puertas Dobe- Comento el peli negro mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Que aburrido eres teme, ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?- Pregunto el rubio ya un tanto molesto pues veía que su amigo no se veía muy animado a acompañarles, seguía poniendo pretextos. Hubiera seguido hablando pero una conocida voz le llamo.

\- Oeee Narutoo! Que te dijo Sasuke ¿Viene o no? si está poniéndose divo déjalo- Gritaba un castaño pelicorto desde fuera.

\- Espera Kiba, claro que va a ir. ¿No es así Sasuke?- Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se giraba a ver a su amigo azabache. El cual solo asintió y emitió un pequeño gruñido. Entonces, cuando menos pensaron ya el Inuzuka estaba en el filo de su ventana, a lo que el pelinegro dijo molesto.

\- ¿Es que acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe usar la puerta?- Bufo molesto el Uchiha

\- Insisto eres un teme, pff- Bufo el Uzumaki- Vámonos Kiba

\- Si claro-Contesto el castaño mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Esperen- Hizo una pausa- Emm yo también voy- Dijo el pelinegro mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado sonrojado.

\- Qué bien! Grito el rubio mientras salía por la ventana y el Inuzuka lo seguía.

\- Oeee apresúrate Sasuke!- Gritaron desde fuera ambos amigos al Uchiha

\- Ya voy! Rayos! ¿Qué nunca van a usar la puerta?- Grito el oji negro mientras seguía a sus amigos.

.

.

Mientras tanto

\- ¿Nii-san puedo pasar?

\- Hai, Hinata sama

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Neji Nii?

\- Bien, agradezco su preocupación- Respondió el castaño con su habitual tono monocorde.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Emm nissan, ¿Será que puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dígame Hinata sama

\- Etto... desde hace un par de días te noto extraño, sé que lo he preguntado antes demo... hay algo que quisieras contarme? Puedes confiar en mi nii-san de verdad-Comento la peli azul visiblemente nerviosa, sabía que lo que le sucedía a su primo iba más allá de lo físico.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere Hinata sama, yo... solo estoy un poco cansado

\- Nn-No es solo que

.

\- Hinata sama, algunos de sus compañeros de clase han venido a ver al joven Neji

\- Hai, hágales pasar, espero que no te moleste Neji Nii, Naruto kun me había dicho que vendrían todos a verte y darte la Bienvenida

\- Nn-No, no es ningún problema Hinata sama

\- Oeee! Nejiii!- Grito el rubio molesto mientras se abalanzaba a apretar a su amigo castaño

\- Mmmmmh está bien Naruto pero no es necesario apretarme tanto- Gruño el Hyuga adolorido mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo oji azul.

\- Auch! Que te pasa Kiba! Eso dolió!- Grito el rubio mientras se sobaba un enorme chichón que crecía en su cabeza.

\- Eres un idiota Naruto, que no vez que Neji tiene poco de haber sido sometido a una riesgosa operación.

\- Mhhh no tienes remedio Dobe- Gruño el oji negro mientras rodaba los ojos

\- Sasuke tu tambien! Ay! Ay! Ay! duele- Chillaba el Uzumaki mientras el azabache pasaba de el para acercarse al Hyuga

\- Hola Hyuga, es bueno verte, me alegra ver que te encuentres mejor

\- De que hablas Sasuke si diario ibas a... ay ayay yayay oeeee Teme que te pasa-Lagrimeaba ya el blondo cuando sintió un segundo golpe en la cabeza pero esta vez de parte de su amigo Sasuke. Entonces Neji comenzó a reír divertido, cosa muy extraña porque él nunca reía o al menos no era usual en él, lo que dejo conmocionados a todos incluida a su prima.

\- Nii-san te encuentras bien- Preguntó la oji luna mientras ponía una mano en la frente de su primo, el cual ya derramaba lágrimas de la risa por tan cómica escena.

\- Ss-si Hinata sama es solo que jajajaja - decía entre espasmos el Hyuga ya que no podía parar de reír - Bien emm agradezco que hayan venido-Finalmente dijo en su habitual tono serio, mientras el rubio y el azabache seguían en su discusión.

\- Bien, me alegra que estés bien Hyuga, será mejor que me marche

\- Espera Sasuke kun, porque no se quedan a comer con nosotros- Soltó repentinamente la oji perla

\- Cierto, cierto, además Hinata chan y yo queremos compartirles algo- termino por decir el rubio

\- Vaya! Ya se me hacía raro que nos reunieras con tanta urgencia Uzumaki- Comento el Inuzuka mientras daba un codazo a su amigo blondo.

\- Etto... Hinata chan y yo somos novios! ¿No es maravilloso?- Soltó emocionado el rubio con su peculiar sonrisa zorruna.

Neji sintió que sus pies se doblaban, pero para su buena o mala suerte el azabache lo noto y pudo sostenerle a tiempo.

\- Emm creo que han sido demasiadas emociones y creo que estamos abrumando al Hyuga san ¿no les parece?- Dijo una misteriosa y al mismo tiempo conocida voz

\- Shino! Rayos ¿En qué momento llegaste?- Grito el Inuzuka- ¿Cómo rayos o haces? Casi me sacas el corazón del susto!

\- He estado con ustedes desde que pasamos a casa del Uchia-Comento serio el Aburame mientras acomodaba sus gafas negras.

Para todos era un buen amigo aunque aún no podían entender porque incluso en interiores seguía utilizando lentes oscuros.

\- Bien, creo que Shino tiene razón- Dijo el Uchia- Creo que tanta gente aquí estamos estresando a Neji san

\- Oe teme. ¿Desde Cuando Neji dejo de ser Hyuga san, para ser solo Neji para ti?. Creí que se odiaban

\- Aaamm es obvio que se han hecho cercanos desde que Neji le ha estado ayudando con filosofía Naruto- Dijo entre bostezos un peli negro de coleta alta.

\- Shikamaru! ¿También tu estas aquí?

\- Rayos! Que no se dieran cuenta que Shino estaba aquí es normal, de hecho siempre sucede ¿Pero como es que no se dieron cuenta que venía con ustedes idiotas?- Comento molestó el Nara mientras una venita se marcaba en su sien derecha.

Entonces todos comenzaron a quitarse la palabra, discutiendo sobre si Shino debía colgarse un cascabel en el cuello para notar mejor su presencia, en tanto que el pobre Aburame ya se había ido a una esquina del cuarto del Hyuga deprimido. De pronto una voz resonó fuerte.

\- Basta! Cállense de una vez! Rayos, ¿Se han olvidado de Neji? Rayos esta delicado y estamos perturbando su tranquilidad caramba!- Grito el azabache molesto a lo que todos guardaron silencio sumamente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Teme te sientes bien?- Soltó el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo y tocaba su frente por lo que este le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, sacándole un chichón.

\- Auch! oeee temeeee. ¿Qué te pasa? Me dolioooo!- Chillo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza ante una Hinata terriblemente sonrojada.

\- Sasuke san tiene razón, es mejor dejar descansar a Neji san- Dijo el Aburame ya un poco más repuesto de su frustración y acomodándose los lentes oscuros que le caracterizaban.

A regañadientes todos salieron del cuarto, bueno, no todos Sasuke continuaba ahí.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Tú no te vas a marchar? Me gustaría estar solo si no te molesta-Comento serio el castaño.

\- Yy-yo, bueno... ¿Te duele no es cierto?

\- ¿Qué? ¿La herida de la cirugía?- Dijo el Hyuga mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos sentado en su cama.

\- Pff, no, no lo digo por eso, es...-Hizo una pausa el azabache- Hinata, ¿Ella te gusta no es cierto?

\- Yy-yo- carraspeo - Es cosa que.. quiso terminar la frase pero el oji negro le interrumpió

\- Es cosa que no me importa, si ya se, no debería pero me importa... es decir, eres mi amigo y te tengo estima

\- Ah... bien, supongo-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos

\- Neji yo...

\- No... no necesito de tu lástima!- Comento el castaño con un timbre de voz fría mientras apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

\- No es lástima!- Se apresuró en decir el Uchiha - Ya te lo dije me importas, eres mi amigo.

El oji luna le veía extrañado y solo atinó a decir visiblemente sonrojado-Gracias-

\- No tienes que darlas, bien será mejor que me retire- Comento el oji negro mientras se daba la vuelta cuando sintió un tirón de su camisa que le obligo a detenerse.

Sin tener certeza de nada el oji ónix se giró hacia el oji perla y lo abrazo contra sí. El Hyuga no entendía como había sentido ese impulso de detener al Uchiha pero su abrazo se sentía muy bien, era tranquilizador y sin poderlo evitar derramo un par de lágrimas.

\- Está bien, estoy contigo- Comento con voz suave el azabache mientras limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas del castaño con sus pulgares.

\- Neji nii-san dice padre que si desear tomar tu cena aquí- Dijo la voz de la pequeña Hanabi tras la puerta por lo que el azabache se levantó rápidamente de la cama soltando al castaño, el cual aún no salía de su asombro de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Bien, será mejor que me retire- Soltó el azabache sin voltear a ver a Neji, el cual solo asintió y emitió un pequeño sonido en señal de aprobación.

\- Ah Sasuke san. ¿estabas aquí?- Dijo la joven castaña con cierta familiaridad, después de todo se sentía más cercana al azabache después de lo ocurrido con Neji.

\- De hecho ya me iba Hanabi chan- Respondió el oji ónix mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida a la jovencita.

\- Te vez bien Sasuke san

\- Ah... esto bueno, es solo que me alegra ver que mi amigo está bien. Me d retiro, si me disculpas- Comento el Uchiha mientras golpeaba suavemente con su dedo índice y medio la frente de la pequeña Hanabi.

\- Oye! ¿y esto que significa?- Pregunto extrañada la joven Hyuga, a lo que el azabache solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la recamara.

Los días pasaron en un dos por tres y el Hyuga regreso por fin a clases.

\- Si Teme como te iba diciendo Hinata chan me dijo que Neji vendría hoy. Ah mira oooeeee Neji!- Grito el rubio molesto mientras corría hacia su amigo y su novia, mientras el azabache lo seguía un poco dudoso.

La verdad es que desde aquel "incidente" había optado por darle su espacio a Neji, no quería verse como un acosador. A todo esto porque el castaño tendría que pensar eso se decía y mientras lo pensaba negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente a él sus tres amigos.

\- Ah este... hola Hyuga, emm es bueno verte mejor

\- Hola Uchia- Sonrió el oji perla mientras desviaba un poco la mirada un tanto sonrojado - Si todo bien, gracias por preocuparte

\- Si, este pues no fue nada

\- Bien, Hinata y yo nos adelantamos necesito comentarle unas cosas- Soltó el rubio de pronto mientras tomaba a su novia del brazo y se alejaba de sus amigos.

\- Je bueno. Gracias por lo del otro día, emm quería pedirte que por favor no comentes con nadie lo sucedido...

\- ¿Qué te molesta que diga que te vi llorar?- Comento sarcástico el peli negro.

\- No... es decir lo que no quiero es que Hinata sama sepa sobre ello y

\- Ya, ya veo, bien, despreocúpate no diré nada. ¿por cierto sigue en pie sobre ayudarme con las clases de filosofía?

\- Seguro Uchia, solo que comprenderás que no podrá ser tan seguido debido a que he perdido bastantes clases

\- Ahh vamos Hyuga, no seas modesto, tengo entendido que eres un cerebrito, así que no te costara trabajo ponerte al día

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con cerebrito? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Creí que teníamos una tregua Uchia

\- No, no me estoy burlando de ti, lo digo en serio, el dobe, es decir Naruto me lo dijo, ya sabes él no sabe cuándo callarse

\- Ah ya veo. Bien, agradezco entonces tus palabras. Ahora si me disculpas iré a mi salón de clases- Dijo en tono neutro el Hyuga mientras pasaba a un lado del azabache.

\- Hyuga...

\- ¿Sí?- Respondió el oji luna sin girarse

\- ¿Tienes tiempo después de clases?

\- Hoy Hinata sama tendrá taller, pero como sabrás Naruto es ahora quien se encarga de llevarla después del taller. Así que supongo que no tengo que quedarme

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Que está bien puedo hablar contigo

\- Bien, te veo a la tarde entonces

\- Bien, adiós

.

.

\- Bien Sasu ¿Y que le vas a decir a Neji?

\- Rayos Nerima! ¿Podrías avisar cuando vas a aparecer tan repentinamente? Y ya te dije que no me digas Sasu!

\- Eres tan complicado- Dijo la castaña al tiempo que rodaba los ojos- está bien Sasuke. ¿Qué le dirás a Neji? Y no salgas con que le dirás que tú eres el amor de su vida porque si fuera él te mandaría por un tubo, es decir un chico que recién conozco y que en un principio disfrutaba molestándome de pronto me dice que soy el amor de su vida, lo tildaría de loco.

\- Pff No, no le diré eso... ganas no me faltan- Dijo bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que la castaña lo escuchara.

\- Te oí Sasuke. Ya te he dicho varias veces que tengas calma

\- No te preocupes, ya veré que cosa le invento.

\- No diré más, siento que esta discusión es estúpida y no nos está llevando a ningún lado-

\- Yy-yo lo siento, tienes razón, me estoy comportando como un estúpido

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Es la verdad, pero es que, no sé qué sucede, es... es solo que desearía, es decir nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, me siento un completo idiota.

\- El amor nos vuelve idiotas Sasuke, pero también nos fortalece y nos convierte en mejores seres humanos. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de Neji?

\- Aburrida creo... siempre sentí que algo me hacía falta, ahora veo que era.

\- A eso me refiero, está bien Sasu. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, ya te lo dije estaré contigo apoyándote en lo que pueda. Ah quizás podrías decirle a Neji que puede confiar en ti, que sabes que es muy repentino pero que ya le has demostrado que eres una persona de confianza, puedes decirle también que contigo puede hablar de lo que sea que sienta con respecto a Hinata, que no tiene por qué hacerse el fuerte siempre, que puede confiar en ti

\- Creo que si le digo eso me enviara a freir espárragos Nerima pero se agradece el apoyo- Dijo más tranquilo el azabache mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sasuke ¿Estás hablando solo Tebayo? Se me hizo raro que no llegaras al salón

\- Ah Dobe, no solo reflexionaba en voz alta ¿Acaso es que nunca haces lo mismo?

\- ¿Ah?- Dijo el rubio mientras hacia su ya conocida pose reflexiva- Bien, lo que sea vayamos a clases.

\- Mmm ajá

.

.

Las horas pasan lentas sobre todo cuando sabes que al final de tu jornada veras a la persona que te interesa, al menos así lo sentía el azabache. Pero la hora llego y cuando se dirigía al estacionamiento se encontró con el Hyuga que ya le esperaba.

\- Y bien. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Ah es-carraspeo- sobre el otro día en tu casa

\- Ah de eso, bien no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien

\- Si, supongo. Solo quería que supieras que puedes confiar en mi

\- Ajá y para eso me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- Comento el castaño con la ceja alzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-porque si es así, pudiste haber ahorrado el numerito.

\- Bien, bien, quería preguntarte si aún está en pie eso de ayudarme con las clases de filosofía para las cuales soy un asco

\- Vez! Era más fácil que empezaras con eso desde un inicio y te ahorraras tu palabrería barata de hace un momento

\- Rayos Hyuga! ¿Alguna vez dejaras de estar a la defensiva conmigo?. Ya te dije hace tiempo que quiero que seamos amigos

\- Bien, como sea. ¿Quieres que te ayude ahora?, tengo tiempo algo de tiempo, los últimos días tras llegar a casa me puse al corriente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿lo de dos meses lo recuperaste en una semana? Vaya, sí que eres un Nerd- Soltó a tono de burla el azabache a lo que el Hyuga le dirigió una mirada gélida que produjo un escalofrío en el oji negro.

\- Ay va, solo estaba bromeando, me gusta reñirte un poco- Dijo sonriendo el azabache.

\- No entiendo tu humor Uchia

\- Pff que falta de sentido del humor. ¿quiere decir que no puedo bromearte ni siquiera un poco?

\- No- Contesto secamente el Hyuga al Uchiha un poco confuso, pero lo que no se espero fue lo siguiente - No me gustan las bromas, si vuelves a hacerme una te corto las pelotas- Comento el oji perla con una expresión sádica en el rostro a lo que el azabache dio un paso atrás. Entonces el castaño soltó una gran carcajada mientras daba una palmada en la espalda al peli negro.

\- Jajaja eres tan predecible Uchia, vayamos a la biblioteca

Era tan raro verlo reír que quedo estático aun sin saber si lo de cortarle las pelotas era en serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?. Vaya que poco sentido del humor tienes Uchiha- Dijo el Hyuga riendo otra vez trayendo a la realidad al azabache que estaba pálido como la cera.

\- Ja que gracioso Hyuga-Dijo el peli negro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y enarcaba una ceja.

\- Ay vamos Uchia! Dijiste que no tenía sentido del humor y resulto que eres tú el que no lo tiene- Soltó el castaño mientras daba una palmada en la espalda al peli negro, a lo que el oji ónix en un rápido movimiento lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala contra si hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro siendo esta vez Neji el que empalidece.

\- Que te pasa Hyuga ¿Tienes miedo? Miedosito jajajajaja-

\- Eres un idiota Uchiha- Gruño el oji luna mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre, lo que nunca imagino es que el azabache lo tomaría como costal de papas y lo llevaría a una bodega abandonada tras la escuela. El castaño intentaba hacer que el azabache lo soltara pero debido a lo reciente de su operación no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué te has creído? bájame!

\- Tranquilo Hyuga no te voy a hacer nada- Contesto el azabache mientras depositaba en el piso al oji perla pero sin soltarle de la muñeca - Hyuga hay algo que quiero preguntarte o más bien decirte.

\- ¿Y para eso me traes aquí?- Dijo molesto el castaño - Debí suponer que querías joderme, ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo cuando me hablaste de una tregua, ni creas que te será fácil- dijo esto último mientras intentaba colocarse en posición de ataque.

\- Neji... ¿has visto a Nerima tu también?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste, ¿sabes quién es Nerima?

\- Pp-pero como es que tu- quiso terminar la frase pero entonces lo entendió todo- Mierda! ¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres el?- Pregunto el castaño mientras esta vez si lograba zafarse del oji ónix y daba unos pasos para atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Neji...

\- No, no te me acerques! Maldita sea! ¿De todas las personas del mundo tenías que ser tú?

\- Neji...-Volvió a nombrarlo el azabache mientras se acercaba a un oji perla confuso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No! te dije que no te me acerques!- Grito nuevamente el Hyuga mientras continuaba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choco con la pared de la vieja bodega.

\- Neji, yy-yo... yo te amo, maldita sea tampoco ha sido fácil para mí!- Hablo fuerte el oji ónix mientras tomaba de los hombros al oji perla quien desviaba la mirada- Mírame Neji! Mírame! Veme a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada!

\- Yy-yo- Neji intento articular palabra pero no pudo, volteo a ver a Sasuke a los ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar. El azabache sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano al rostro del castaño.

\- Neji- Dijo suavemente mientras recargaba su frente a la del Hyuga y cerraba los ojos y manteniendo su mano en el rostro del castaño, el cual permanecía inmóvil sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca.

Después de unos minutos el azabache fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los del Hyuga hasta rosarlos con suavidad- Neji- Susurro contra la boca del oji perla- Di que no sientes nada y no volveré a molestarte, lo prometo, pero si no es así...-Respiro hondo- permíteme ser yo quien...- No completó la frase, no pudo soportar más y lo besó con suavidad intensificando poco a poco el contacto mientras se aferraba al castaño, el cual en un principio no reaccionaba, pero, en pocos minutos sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover los labios al compás del azabache mientras comenzaba a rememorar las imágenes de su pasado, solo que esta vez el rostro de Sasuke era claro.

Súbitamente como si el acercamiento del azabache le quemara, el castaño rompió el contacto y corrió hacia la calle, realmente no estaba siendo consciente de a dónde ir o que estaba pasando, las imágenes de su muerte pasada y la realidad lo estaban atormentando así que corría sin darse cuenta que un auto se acercaba veloz en su dirección, mientras el azabache iba tras el

-Neji espera!- gritaba el Uchiha, el conductor intento frenar pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- Neji, cuidado!- Grito el azabache mientras empujaba al castaño al otro lado de la calle, recibiendo con ello el impacto de lleno.

.

Continuara...

No me odien por favor ;) ya saben que me gusta mover las cosas...


	9. Chapter IX - Temor a perderte -

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino Masashi Kishimoto, no así el personaje de Nerima y la trama ;)

.

Capitulo IX

.

.

El castaño seguía en estado de shock todo había sido tan repentino, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos de pronto fue consciente de lo que sucedía.

— Sasukeeee!— Grito el peli castaño mientras se acercaba al oji negro y lo abrazaba— Sasuke no me dejes, no por favor, se supone que tendríamos que estar juntos. Sasuke por favor reacciona— Decía con desespero el Hyuga mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del azabache.

— Yy-yo no pude frenar lo siento— Dijo el conductor del auto que había arrollado al Uchia, el Hyuga entonces reacciono al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, levantándose con cuidado mientras depositaba con delicadeza al Uchia en el piso.

— Usted... usted lo mato— Dijo fríamente mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban, dio un par de pasos

— ¿Qué es usted? Es un monstruo!— Gritó el conductor asustado mientras intentaba huir de la escena, pero el Hyuga a una velocidad impresionante golpeo los puntos de chacka de las piernas, para después golpear sus brazos, entonces cuando iba a asestar el golpe letal la voz del oji negro lo detuvo.

— Neji! Nn-no, no lo hagas. No cometas el mismo error que yo— Dijo con dificultad el oji onix

— ¿Sasuke?— Pregunto el Hyuga mientras corría hacia el azabache y se arrodillaba junto a el — Me asustaste idiota— Sonrió el Hyuga mientras acariciaba el rostro del peli negro

— ¿Era en serio lo de que estaríamos juntos?— Sonrío cínico el azabache mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

— Eres un idiota, tenemos que llamar una ambulancia— Respondió sonrojado el oji luna.

— Pero no has contestado mi pregunta Hyuga—Expreso con una sonrisa torcida el azabache.

— Yy-yo... — Intento responder el Hyuga pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Naruto les interrumpió.

— Neji! Sasuke ¿Que paso?— Grito el rubio mientras corría hacia ellos.

— Es Sasuke ese tipo que está ahí lo arrollo— Apunto el castaño hacia el conductor que aun yacía en el piso petrificado del susto.

— Ee-es un monstruo— Dijo de pronto el conductor

— ¿De qué está hablando?— Pregunto el rubio extrañado

— De nada, ignóralo— Dijo fríamente el Hyuga mientras volteaba a ver al pobre sujeto que lo veía con terror mientras Neji marcaba las venas alrededor de sus ojos y sonreía de lado, el oji azul no se dio cuenta del nada debido a que estaba llamando a una ambulancia — Y bien, ¿ya vienen?—

— Sí, sí. ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?

— Fue mi culpa... yo intente cruzar la calle y no tuve cuidado, Sasuke me empujo recibiendo el impacto... es mi culpa yo

— No digas eso Hyuga— Interrumpió el oji negro — Yo quise hacerlo, no iba a permitir que algo malo te pasara...—Hizo una pausa— De nuevo— Hizo un guiño al oji perla discretamente, sonrojando al castaño

— Ya. Uchiha no te esfuerces ahora llega la ayuda médica.

— De haber sabido que necesitaba ser atropellado para que reaccionaras me hubiera dejado atropellar hace dos meses jeje— Dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a toser sangre

— Idiota!— Gruño el castaño para luego cambiar su expresión de enojo por una de preocupación—¿Sasuke estas bien?— Pregunto el Hyuga cuando el azabache perdía el conocimiento, mientras intentaba reanimarlo.

— No lo mueva por favor. Rápido la camilla. No se preocupen yo personalmente me hare cargo de el—

— Tsunade sama, por favor ayúdelo— Rogó el castaño.

— No te preocupes Neji hare todo lo que este en mis manos. Naruto avisa a los padres de Sasuke que lo llevaremos al hospital Senju

— Si abuela. Oe Neji ¿ah? ¿Dónde se fue?— Dijo el rubio volteando a todas partes pero no lograba verle por ningún lado. El Hyuga ya había corrido al estacionamiento por su auto para dirigirse al hospital, en pocas palabras le valió muy poco dejar a su amigo rubio ahí sin saber dónde estaba.

— Vaya, creo que se fue. Será mejor que llame a Itachi— Dijo el rubio, mientras marcaba el número del mayor. Una vez le hubo avisado fue al lado de Hinata, la cual al saber la noticia decidió ir con el Uzumaki al hospital, después de todo el Uchiha había estado acompañándolos cuando Neji estuvo muy mal.

.

.

Mientras tanto.

En el camino Sasuke había sufrido ya dos ataques cardiacos, Tsunade intentaba mantenerlo estable, el pronóstico no era muy favorable y ella lo sabía.

— Rápido preparen el quirófano!—Grito la mujer en cuanto llego al hospital creando una movilización asombrosa por parte del personal.

— Si Tsunade sama!

— Tsunade sama es quien creo que es pregunto una joven pelinegra

— Sí, es el Shizune. Ya veo... usted cree que ellos tengan que...— No pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia la vio severamente entendiendo la indirecta de inmediato— Bien preparare el instrumental, la estaremos esperando.

— Bien— Asintió la rubia mientras corría a lavarse las manos y vestirse adecuadamente para la cirugía.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?—Dijo el castaño exaltado

— Permítame, ¿Se refiere a Uchia Sasuke?—Preguntó la recepcionista

— Ss-si, a el— Respondió cabizbajo el oji luna

— Esta en cirugía— Contestó secamente la mujer.

— Pp-pero ¿Él está bien?— Preguntó el oji perla con cierta angustia en su vos, ya le era difícil mantener la calma.

— No sabría decirle, lo siento...no puedo darle más información

— Entiendo...— Dijo el oji perla mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera— _Sasuke, perdóname... yo tuve miedo—_ pensaba el castaño mientras se tallaba la cara doblado en la silla.

— Uchia Sasuke ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?— Dijo una voz grave de pronto

— Es familiar de Sasuke Uchiha?

— Sí. ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

— Como ya le dije al amigo de su hermano, no puedo darle más datos además que él paciente se encuentra en cirugía, lo lamento

— ¿Su Amigo?— Pregunto el Uchiha

— Si, el joven que esta allá— Dijo la recepcionista mientras señalaba a Neji que estaba hecho nudo en una de las sillas.

De inmediato Itachi le reconoció, a pesar de no ver su cara, lo supo cuando vio su larga cabellera castaña. — _¿Así que eres tú el amor de mi otõto?_ — Pensó el oji negro— Hola. ¿Neji?

— ¿He?— Volteo confundido el castaño al escuchar su nombre

— Soy Itachi, hermano de Sasuke. ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió?

— Yy-yo — Paso saliva— Él me salvo

— ¿Él te salvo?

— Ss-sí, yo iba a— Quiso explicar el oji perla pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera

— ¿Familiares de Sasuke Uchia?

— Yo, es mi hermano. ¿Está bien?—Dijo el oji negro mientras se ponía de pie.

— Necesitamos su autorización.

— No entiendo ¿Que no estaba en cirugía?

— Sí, es solo que recibió muchos golpes internos, la cirugía es demasiado riesgosa, el hospital no puede hacerse responsable. No hay seguridad de que sobreviva y de hacerlo podría quedar en estado vegetal, camino aquí tuvo dos ataques cardiacos, estuvo muerto unos minutos, mismos que hicieron que no recibiera la suficiente oxigenación en su cerebro, lo lamento. La doctora Tsunade está haciendo todo lo posible...

— ¿Ee-él puede morir?— Pregunto el castaño aterrado ante la mirada atenta del azabache mayor.

— Deme los papeles firmare lo que sea, si existe un mínimo de posibilidades de que sobreviva tomare el riesgo— Dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba los papeles.

— Sasuke...— Susurro el Hyuga mientras se acomodaba en el sillón hecho bolita abrazando sus piernas

— Bien, aquí tiene haga lo necesario por favor!— Dijo el Uchia mientras entregaba los papeles. Luego caminó hacia donde se encontraba el castaño— ¿Estas preocupado por él?

— Yy-yo...

— Ya veo— Sonrió el oji negro — Sasuke es afortunado— ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

— ¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos sorprendido

— Tus sentimientos ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Se los dijiste a mi hermano?— Volvió a cuestionar el mayor mientras el oji perla se sonrojaba

— Tt-tu sabes de...

— ¿Que mi hermano te quiere? Si, el me lo dijo hace días, lo anime a decírtelo

— Ah... ya veo— susurro el castaño, por un momento había pensado que Sasuke le había mencionado a su hermano sobre su otra vida, pero creyó que con saber de los sentimientos de Sasuke y al parecer ahora los suyos era más que suficiente así que no dijo más.

— Itachi ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

— Padre, él está en cirugía... no hay muchas esperanzas, lo siento

— No! no puede ser— Dijo la matriarca Uchiha mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas— Mi hijo, nuestro hijo Fugaku—comentaba entre sollozos la pobre mujer.

Neji no podía sentirse más miserable, no se atrevía siquiera a ver a la cara a la mujer. Por lo que solo observaba de reojo desde la silla donde continuaba hecho nudo por lo que dejaba a la vista su larga cabellera castaña que le cubría casi por completo, en el trayecto había perdido la liga que solía portar casi en las puntas de su cabello.

— ¿Quién es la chica castaña que está sentada allá? ¿Es la novia de Sasu chan?— Pregunto la mujer.

— Emm no, es solo un amigo suyo

— ¿Amigo? Pp-pero— Intento hilar palabra mientras se acercaba donde el Hyuga— ¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? ¿En verdad no eres una chica?— pregunto mientras colocaba su pequeña mano sobre el hombro del Hyuga haciendo que el castaño volteara a verle, y cuando este lo hizo, la mujer sintió un hormigueo en su mano, la sorpresa había sido muy grande, el joven amigo de su hijo tenía unos rasgos muy andróginos por decir lo menos, era ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Bello? Sin embargo cuando el castaño se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que era bastante alto casi como su hijo, de una figura estilizada así como una espalda ancha, al observar el conjunto se dio cuenta que ya no se veía tan femenino como en un principio.

— Soy la madre de Sasuke ¿Y tu eres?

— Neji, Hyuga Neji

— ¿Hyuga? ¿Eres familiar de Hiashi Hyuga?

— Así es, él es mi tío

— Ya veo. ¿Mi hijo y tú son amigos?

— Sí, yo le ayudo con algunas asesorías de filosofía

— Ah, supongo que debes tenerle mucho estima para estar aquí

— Si, mucha. — Contesto secamente

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?— Preguntó sin saber porque la peli negra

— Yy-yo— Intento responder pero al final solo asintió, sintiendo el abrazo de la mujer, uno muy cálido, tan agradable que le recordaba al de su propia madre o a la abuela de Sasuke en el pasado. Permanecieron en esa posición durante horas ante la mirada atenta de Hinata y Naruto que no entendían porque Neji actuaba de esa manera, lo único que podían pensar era que se debía a la culpa de haber sido salvado por el Uchiha. Y es que tras haber arribado al sanatorio el rubio y la Hyuga se mantuvieron en silencio abrazados esperando noticias pasando totalmente desapercibidos para el castaño y la familia de Sasuke.

La matriarca mientras tanto acariciaba los cabellos del castaño, contemplándolo — _Este chico es muy agradable, si no fuera varón podría jurar que se trata de la chica de la que mi hijo está enamorado, porque Sasu me dijo que era una chica, a menos que..._

— Familiares de Sasuke Uchiha—

— La doctora Senju me pidió que me acompañaran a su consultorio, por aquí por favor— Dijo la peli negra, a lo que los demás obedecieron.

— Bien—

El castaño permaneció de pie sin saber qué hacer, quizás era mejor esperar a que Itachi le informara, después de todo sería muy raro si él les siguiera, aunque la madre del oji negro había sido de lo más dulce con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿te vas a quedar ahí?¿No quieres saber cómo está mi ototo?

— ¿Perdón?

— Ya ven!— Dijo el mayor mientras le hacía seña de acercarse

— Gracias — Respondió serio el Hyuga

— Tu prima y Naruto se fueron hace rato, Hinata me pidió que te dijera que le avisaría a su padre que permanecerías aquí.

— Gracias

— ¿Siempre eres así?

— ¿Perdón?

— Eres igual a Sasuke— Dijo el peli negro mientras rodaba los ojos — Que eres igual de serio que Sasuke, ahora entiendo porque se hayo bien contigo, aunque viéndote bien aun cuando no eres de mis preferencias eres lindo

— ¿Qué? —

— Ya, ya, solo te molestaba jaja eres igual que Sasuke

— Yo no soy igual a Sasuke... yo...

— Ya está bien, ven vayamos— Comentó el azabache a lo que el Hyuga solo asintió

.

.

— Adelante señores Uchiha, Fugaku nuestras familias han sido cercanas durante toda la vida, es por eso que seré honesta contigo, el panorama de Sasuke es nada alentador. Sasuke se encuentra en estado vegetal, como mi asistente les comento, su hijo sufrió dos ataques cardiacos durante los cuales sobre todo en el segundo estuvo algunos minutos muerto por lo que en ese momento su cerebro dejo de recibir oxígeno y bueno...

— Lo que tengas que decir dilo Tsunade

— No hay seguridad de que despierte y si lo hace hay grandes probabilidades de que no vuelva a ser el Sasuke de siempre, lo siento Fugaku.

— ¿Y si lo trasladamos a alguna clínica en el extranjero?

— No tiene nada que ver el lugar Fugaku, lo que es, es... lo lamento. Aun así créeme que estaré investigando sobre tratamientos experimentales o adelantos en otros países.

Tras los Uchia, Neji permanecía atento a todo lo que la rubia estaba diciendo, pero no podía reaccionar, se encontraba en estado de shock. — _El no volverá a despertar, el no volverá a despertar, el no volverá a despertar, No...no...no!_ —Pensaba el castaño mientras caía de rodillas al piso temblando. Itachi quien estaba atento al comportamiento del Hyuga se inclinó para levantarle y sacarlo de ahí.

— Escucha Neji, yo entiendo cómo te sientes— Dijo el mayor mientras el castaño volteaba a verlo— Pero mis padres no podrían entenderlo sobre todo padre, él es como decirlo... tradicionalista, si llegara saber que su hijo menor es tu sabes... gay no dudaría en impedirte verlo o acercarte a él.

— ¿Qué? ... ¿Ser gay?... yy-yo— Rayos era verdad, no había reflexionado en aquello, había sido mujer, había sido Nerima pero ahora era Neji, bueno, si ahora que reflexionaba, si lo había pensado antes cuando Nerima se lo había dicho, pero en aquel momento pensó que era imposible enamorarse de un chico, pero... tras aquel beso con el Uchia todo había cambiado, su cuerpo rememoro el sentimiento del pasado, fue consciente de que el amor que creía sentir por Hinata era mero agradecimiento y cariño fraternal, si no le había gustado nadie más era porque en el fondo sabía que su corazón esperaba por el amor de su vida, y todas esas chicas que alguna vez habían intentado acercarse no significaron nunca nada para él. Vaya sorpresa, en un par de horas su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados, ¿Qué le iba a decir a su tío Hiashi? ¿Tío estoy enamorado de un hombre?, su tío también era una persona sumamente tradicional. ¿Qué podía hacer? A tenía que sumar a lo anterior que Sasuke tal vez no despertara. Y hubiera seguido analizando todo si no es porque fue sacudido suavemente por Itachi.

— Escucha Neji, tu prima y Naruto hace ya bastante tiempo se marcharon, Naruto fue a llevar a Hinata a su casa, de hecho se despidieron de ti pero estabas dormido. ¿Tienes idea de que le dirás a tu tío sobre porque has permanecido prácticamente hasta la madrugada en el hospital?

— Sasuke hizo lo mismo cuando yo estuve mal, así que podría decirle que por agradecimiento lo creí prudente...

— Si, puede ser Neji pero ¿después? Tú escuchaste al médico el pronóstico no es nada bueno. Cuanto tiempo podrás borrar sospechas por tus continuas visitas? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarías por mi hermano?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, obviamente lo esperaría toda la vida, no me interesa estar con nadie más— Dijo tajante el oji perla, a lo que el mayor solo sonrío, pensó que realmente su hermanito era muy afortunado al tener a alguien que lo amara de esa manera.

Por otra parte por alguna extraña razón el castaño le había caído bastante bien, y podía ver que era una buena persona, además de muy atractivo y...

— _Rayos Itachi que ideas se te ocurren se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, sobre todo estando tu hermano como esta, deberías estar con tu madre reconfortándola_ —Se recrimino mentalmente.

— ¿Sucede algo? Pregunto el castaño que ya había recuperado su postura estoica, algo que sorprendió a Itachi

— Nada, creo que debo irme, por favor piensa lo que te he dicho— Comento el oji negro mientras sacaba una tarjeta de presentación con su correo electrónico y whats app

— Bien— Asintió el castaño mientras hacia una pequeña referencia

— Espera — Dijo una voz femenina cuando el oji perla estaba a punto de irse— Gracias por estar aquí— Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al oji luna y lo abrazaba al tiempo que depositaba un casto beso en la mejilla a medida de agradecimiento para luego susurrarle — Cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten, estaré apoyándolos siempre— Sonrió la mujer mientras acariciaba las mejillas del castaño el cual no pudo decir palabra alguna y se limitó a dibujar una tenue sonrisa.

— No ha sido nada, al contrario es una forma de agradecerle a su hijo el que el haya estado al pendiente de mi mientras estuve delicado de salud, bien será mejor que me marche— Dijo sereno el Hyuga

A lo que la mujer respondió— Esta bien hijo comprendo— Entonces el Hyuga hizo una reverencia para marcharse esta vez mientras el patriarca Uchia no perdía detalle alguno. Lo que no sabían era que una sombra estaba atenta a todo.

— Si, así es no hay posibilidades de que estén juntos... si, el despertó el Byakugan, ignoro si el Uchiha haya despertado el Sharingan, tenía razón este acercamiento de ese tipo entre ambas familias no se había dado durante siglos, lo veo mañana, bien, hasta pronto.

.

.

— Así que finalmente regresaron Nerima y Sasuke, he esperado mucho tiempo para al fin eliminar a Uchias y Hyugas, esta vez para siempre— Dijo un hombre mayor de cabello castaño.

— Señor Himura...¿me mandó llamar?— Dijo un joven peli negro

— Si, Sai. Necesito que te hagas cargo de estar cerca de Neji Hyuga y me mantengas informado de todos sus movimientos, al tener una edad similar será fácil que pases desapercibido en el instituto ¿entendido?.

— Entiendo Himura sama

— Bien ... sabes que tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo o Shin puede pagar las consecuencias ¿cierto?

— Si, Himura sama. ¿Himura sama?, ¿Es posible que pueda ver a mi hermano antes de partir?

— Si haces lo que te pido podrás verlo

— Pp-pero Himura sama hace dos años que no

— Silencio! Sabes que no puedes oponerte. Harás lo que te he pedido sin mostrar posición a nada o Shin... ya sabes

— Si, Himura sama

— Perfecto, puedes retirarte

— Si Himura sama— Dijo el peli negro mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba del sitio

Continuara...

Nota de la autora.

Bien, estaré fuera un par de días por lo que decidí postear el capítulo de una vez, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Personitas bellas que leen mis fics, personitas bellas que comentan, muchas gracias por apoyarme! Para ustedes dedico este capítulo.


	10. Chapter XI - Matrimonio Forzoso -

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama y el personaje de Nerima por su parte si me pertenecen.

Este capítulo va dedicado a la linda Gris quien es mi beta reader!

.

 **Capítulo XI**

Neji se niega a aceptar que Sasuke haya sido alejado de él por lo que decide ir al hospital a visitarle encontrándose con que lo que Nerima le había comentado era verdad.

.

.

— Te lo dije ¿Por qué no escuchas cuando te digo las cosas?

— Sabes que tenía que ir ¿no es cierto?, no podía quedarme así nada más.

— Lo sé… Neji, debemos entrenar aún más cuando llegue el momento

— ¿El momento?¿El momento de qué Nerima?

— De enfrentar a Danzo, te lo dije, estás en peligro, quizás sea mejor mantener un bajo perfil, no puedes confiar en nadie, él puede tener espías en todos lados.

— Entiendo… —dijo el castaño mientras observaba la tarjeta que le había dejado el oji negro.

— Ah no, mi bien dotado yo del presente, ni se te ocurra contactar a su hermano, sabes que lo puedes meter en problemas —comentó la castaña mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice al pecho del oji luna.

— ¿Por qué no? Quizás él sepa algo.

— ¡Por eso mismo! Si Danzo te está espiando no dudará en deshacerse de ambos.

— Mmmh, ¿y si le cuento a Itachi lo que sucede sobre Danzo y lo demás?

— En serio, ¿crees que te creerá? Aunque

— ¿Aunque?

— Sí, podrías pedirle ayuda a Hinata chan, quizás ella por medio de Naruto podría ayudarte.

— ¿Pero no sería lo mismo? Es decir, seguramente también a ella la estarían espiando.

— Tal vez, pero no a Naruto quien es el "mejor amigo de Sasuke".

— Quizás tengas razón… —Terminó por decir el oji perla para luego ser interrumpido por la voz del patriarca Hyuga

— ¡Neji tenemos que hablar!— Dijo autoritario el mayor

— Sí, como usted diga Hiashi sama. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ocultando su preocupación el oji luna menor.

— Vayamos a mi estudio —respondió cortante el mayor, lo que extrañó a su sobrino.

— ¿Sí? ¿De qué quería hablarme?

— De esto —dijo el mayor mientras giraba el portátil hacia donde se veía al oji perla, mostrando imágenes del castaño visitando a Sasuke y depositando un beso en la mano del Uchiha como si fuera su tesoro más preciado—. ¿Qué significa esto Neji? ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo entre tú y Sasuke? No toleraré mentiras, ya decía yo que había algo extraño en que ese muchacho te visitara a diario en el hospital. ¿Él te acosó hasta que cediste verdad?

— ¿Qué? No, él no me acosó, nosotros…

— ¿Ustedes? —Respiró profundamente—. Neji, sabes la importancia que tiene para la familia Hyuga que su nombre no se vea afectado por algo como "un romance entre dos hombres", ¿no es así? —dijo el mayor mientras hacía comillas con ambas manos cuando hablaba sobre romance entre hombres.

— Yy-yo…

— Bien, creo que entiendes que no puedo aceptar algo como esto, así que ya he arreglado todo, dentro de quince vas a comprometerte con Tenten Wong tu compañera de grupo, la elegí a ella porque al ser tu única amiga será más sencillo que se acoplen y… —quiso terminar el mayor cuando fue interrumpido por su sobrino.

— Tío, yo no puedo casarme con Tenten, ella es mi amiga, no puedo verla como algo más. Además es novia de mi amigo Lee, es... —Esta vez fue el mayor quien interrumpió al menor.

— Ella tendrá que aceptar lo que su padre y yo hemos acordado, Neji además… las empresas Hyuga pasan por un mal momento, la inversión de los Wong permitirá que no se pierda el patrimonio de tus primas, ¿Entiendes, verdad? —Soltó el mayor mientras tomaba por los hombros a su sobrino y le veía directo a los ojos.

— Yy-yo

— Me lo debes Neji, sabes muy bien que… Bien, nunca hubiera querido hacer esto, pero… Estás al tanto que no estarías aquí de no ser por mí, por tu familia —comentó el mayor como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, en el fondo sabía que mentía, la idea era alejar a su sobrino del Uchiha y con ello del escándalo, así lo habían acordado con Fugaku cuando sorpresivamente llegó a su oficina esa mañana y le había mostrado el vídeo.

— Yy-yo —Respiró profundo—. Entiendo… —dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos—, _perdóname, Sasuke, quizás fui muy iluso al pensar que en esta vida podríamos estar juntos, además, también debo protegerte, Nerima tiene razón mientras nos mantengamos alejados puedes sobrevivir,_ pensó el oji perla—. Está bien tío, acepto casarme con Tenten pero, creo que esto es muy apresurado y…

— No te preocupes por eso, la boda será dentro de dos años —soltó tranquilo el mayor mientras daba una palmada en la espalda del menor.

— Bien, si no tienes más que decirme, me retiro a mi recamara —comentó el menor con su clásico tono monocorde, aun cuando por dentro sentía que caía a pedazos, pero eso, eso no podía mostrarlo, después de todo era un Hyuga, y los Hyuga rara vez mostraban sus sentimientos, los Hyuga siempre pensaban en el clan primero que en ellos mismos, en su caso Neji pensaba en el clan y en salvar a Sasuke.

.

.

— _Sasuke, Sasuke… despierta Sasuke._

— _¿Nerima? —susurró el Uchiha—, ¿dónde estoy?_

— _Digamos que estás varado en algo así como el limbo._

— _¡Neji!_

— _Él está bien, no te preocupes._

— _¿Pp-pero entonces yo? ¿Estoy muerto?_

— _No, ¿por qué nunca escuchas? Dije que estás en algo como el limbo._

— _… No entiendo, es decir, no sé qué decir._

— _Escucha, sé que sonará tonto, pero dado que no sabemos cuándo podrás despertar, considero necesario que dialogues con Sasuke…_

— _¿Ha? —Frunció el ceño el Uchiha mientras la castaña se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y en lugar suyo aparecía su yo del pasado—. ¿Tt-tú eres yo?_

— _Sí, genio. Cuánto te costó darte cuenta —dijo sarcástico el oji negro mientras su yo actual fruncía el ceño molesto._

— _Vaya, veo que ser un bufón es algo característico de las personas del pasado... ¡Auch! ¡Oyeee!_

— _Eres un baka, Sasuke kun —espetó la oji perla que había aparecido de pronto para dar un golpe en la cabeza del Uchiha._

— _¿Qué no te habías ido Nerima? —cuestionó molesto el azabache del presente._

— _Pff... Eres el colmo Sasuke, bien, bien, me voy —dijo haciendo puchero la castaña mientras desaparecía nuevamente._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Preguntó el actual mientras se giraba nuevamente frente al otro Sasuke._

— _Es obvio que al estar en el estado que te encuentras no has podido darte cuenta, pero tu padre te ha llevado fuera de Konoha y por tanto de Japón._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Lo que oíste. No me hagas repetirlo. Tu padre se dio cuenta que Neji había estado visitándote durante un año._

— _¿Qué? ¿Un año? ¿Estás de broma verdad? ¿Ha pasado un año?_

— _Pff... —Bufó molesto el Uchiha—. Bien, como sea, como ya te dijo Nerima, Neji está en peligro._

— _¿Qué? Espera, espera, Nerima no me dijo nada de eso, solo me dijo que mi padre me mandó fuera de Konoha._

— _Bien, pues lo que oíste, estás en un país al que llaman Estados Unidos. Pero la cuestión es que mientras tú estás a salvo aquí, es posible que Neji corra peligro, así que te recomendaría entrenar duramente el Sharingan, ¿no lo crees?_

— _¿Neji en peligro? ¿Por qué?_

— _Hay cosas que es mejor que él mismo te diga, por ahora debes saber que necesitas estar preparado, sin importar cuando sea el momento que despiertes, a partir de hoy te mostraré la teoría de tu línea sucesoria. ¿Entendido?_

— _Bien. Solo tengo una pregunta._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _¿Te molesta que Nerima ahora sea hombre?_

— _¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ¿Te molesta a ti? Las almas siempre serán las mismas sin importar en qué sexo regresen, Sasuke. Eso lo aprendí durante todo este tiempo y Nerima también. Deberías saber que Neji te ama, por eso estuvo visitandonos todo este tiempo, bueno, hasta antes de traerte aquí._

— _Entiendo —comentó el oji negro mientras sonreía de lado—, empecemos pues nuestro entrenamiento, Sasuke san._

— _¡Ja! No esperaría menos de mi descendiente —Espetó orgulloso el primer Uchiha, a lo que el segundo solo chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de lado, dando comienzo a su entrenamiento, o lo que fuera que fuere a ser, a partir de ese momento._

 _._

 _Neji iba, como todos los días, a la preparatoria de Konoha; a lo lejos ve a sus dos mejores amigos, más bien a su mejor amigo y su futura esposa. Así que se acercó a ellos, lo que no esperaba era el recibimiento por parte del peli negro._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia planeaba casarte con Tenten? —Gritó el de las cejas crespas mientras daba un golpe a su amigo en el rostro._

— _Rock —respondió el castaño mientras detenía el segundo golpe, de hecho, pudo haber detenido el primero, pero sintió que lo merecía, después de todo, le estaba robando a su novia, no por gusto, pero las cosas eran así._

— _Veo que Tenten te ha puesto al tanto._

— _¡No tienes vergüenza, Neji! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! Pero veo que no era así..._

— _Escucha, Rock._

— _¡No quiero oírte! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Cuando te hablé sobre declararmele tú me animaste a hacerlo! Y ahora resulta que serás tú quien se case con ella ¿en dos años más?_

— _Rock, espera, ¡todo tiene una explicación!_

— _No quiero oírte, espero que sean muy felices, en lo que a mí respecta, has dejado de ser mi amigo —espetó el peli negro mientras se retiraba decepcionado de la escena._

— _Rock, espera no es… lo que parece —dijo esto último para el castaño_

— _Neji, lo lamento, tenía que decírselo —comentó la castaña con los ojos acuosos._

— _Es mi culpa Ten, necesito hablar contigo, con ambos… Vayamos a la biblioteca._

— _Está bien, pero estamos a punto de entrar a clases..._

— _No importa Ten, esto es más importante._

— _Bien, vayamos —contestó desalentada la castaña._

 _._

 _._

— _Tenten, lamento que por mi culpa hayas sido arrastrada a esto._

— _¿Tú culpa? No entiendo, fue tu tío Hiashi quien arregló nuestro matrimonio con mi padre._

— _Tenten, escúchame por favor… ¿Recuerdas que Rock y tú me reclamaron sobre que a últimas fechas pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sasuke?_

— _Sí. —Asintió la castaña—. ¿Qué con eso?_

— _Bueno, pues… Sasuke y yo es…—no podía decirlo, pero no fue necesario, la castaña entendió perfectamente por lo que cubrió su boca con ambas manos estupefacta._

— _¡Neji! —dijo fuerte—, Sasuke y tú ¿son pareja?¿Pero no te caía mal? Creí que se odiaban —pronunció en voz baja._

— _Shhhh... —silenció el oji perla mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga—. De alguna manera el padre de Sasuke se enteró y contacto a mi tío._

— _Entiendo… Neji, entonces tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo ¿no es cierto? —dijo esperanzada la castaña._

— _Yy-yo, bien —carraspeó—, yo no pude negarme, no sé qué hacer._

— _¿Neji Hyuga no sabe qué hacer?_

— _Es solo que —quiso completar la frase, pero ya la de ojos avellana se había levantado molesta._

— _Eres un cobarde Hyuga Neji. En lo que a mí respecta nuestra amistad ha terminado… Frente a nuestros padres aparentaremos que no sucede nada, pero olvídate que suceda algo más._

— _Tenten, yo no quiero nada contigo, ¡de verdad! Déjame explicarte, ¡no me abandones tú también!_

— _No, Neji… Tú te has abandonado a ti mismo al aceptar algo tan cobarde, ¡tú no eres así! ¿Dónde está el orgulloso Neji Hyuga?_

 _._

 _._

— _¿Sucede algo, Hinata chan?. Últimamente has estado muy ausente ttebayo._

— _Estoy preocupada por Neji nii,_

— _¿Qué sucede con Neji?_

— _Le noto extraño… Padre dijo que habrá una cena pasado mañana anunciando el compromiso de Nii san, posiblemente, eso sea lo que le tiene así._

— _¿Neji casarse? ¿No está muy joven para eso?_

— _Hai, pero no será hasta dentro de dos años, Naruto kun._

— _¡Ah! —rió con nerviosismo—, ¡vaya! Ya decía yo, ¿pero él conoce a su prometida? Como que sería un poco feo que se case con alguien que no quiere —comentó el oji azul mientras se rascaba la nuca._

— _Jeje, Naruto kun siempre tan lindo —dijo la oji perla mientras se ruborizaba un poco._

 _Así pasó el día, como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba, el Hyuga se sentía terriblemente solo, aun cuando nunca lo demostrara, en verdad tenía mucha estima por Lee y Tenten, le dolía mucho saber que estuvieran tan molestos con él, le dolía saber que era el culpable del sufrimiento de sus amigos. Él no amaba a Tenten y ella a él tampoco, era muy injusta la decisión de su tío… pero no podía hacer nada, no porque no pudiera escapar y ser desheredado, realmente el dinero no era importante para él, su padre le había dejado una cuantiosa fortuna que recibiría al cumplir la mayoría de edad y él podría trabajar. Pero la vida de Sasuke, que estaba tan vulnerable, estaba en riesgo y no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta, le amaba y haría lo que fuera por él, así como el azabache había arriesgado su vida por salvar la suya al recibir el impacto de aquel auto._

 _Así que una vez que terminaron las clases, tomó su auto y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga sin ver atrás, sin despedirse de nadie, entrenaría hasta quedar exhausto, entrenaría para olvidar un poco el dolor que le causaba toda su situación, entrenaría para proteger a Sasuke cuando despertara, porque estaba seguro el oji negro lo buscaría, solo esperaba lo hiciera antes de que él contrajera matrimonio con su amiga castaña._

— ¿En qué piensas Nerima dos? —Interrumpió la oji luna al ver que el oji perla no se movía desde hacía un rato—. Pareces no estar aquí.

— Algo así —contestó secamente el Hyuga.

— Neji… Sé cómo debes sentirte, pero…

— No Nerima, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, ¡le estoy jodiendo la vida a mis mejores amigos y por mi culpa Sasuke está como está!

— Nn-Neji yo… lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

— Está bien, es mi culpa también eso. Nerima, no soy alguien que guste de mostrar sus sentimientos, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero te juro que este asunto me sobrepasa…

 _._

.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí el Uchiha mayor pensaba en cómo dar con el paradero de su hermano. Al final su padre se había llevado a su madre con él, claro sin decirle a donde iban y quitándole cualquier medio de comunicación, lo cual no podía, sino frustrar más a Itachi. Por otra parte a últimas fechas desde que lo había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en el Hyuga, y no podía dejar de imaginarlo en poca ropa. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué era eso? Se supone que era la pareja de su hermano, no podía ser que lo estuviera imaginando de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que seguramente debía tratarse de una confusión originada por lo ocurrido a su hermano y por sus deseos de ayudarles a estar juntos, sí, eso debía ser.

— ¿Aun nada? Ah, ya veo. Continúen con la investigación, por favor. No está de más decirles que quiero la mayor discreción posible ¿No es así? Bien, estaré en espera de su informe, adiós. Sí, el dinero será depositado una vez localicen a mi hermano... ¿Dónde estás, Ototo? Es extraño, esperaría que Neji me hubiese contactado, pero no lo ha hecho —dijo el oji negro mientras encendía el televisor para encontrarse con una sorpresa poco agradable.

— Así es querido público, este sábado será anunciado el compromiso del sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga con la señorita Tenten Wong, es una lástima un soltero tan guapo vaya a comprometerse tan joven.

— ¡Ay! ¿qué dices? Como si fuera a hacerte caso, jajaja— dijo una de las presentadoras a la otra a manera de burla.

— Ay, Akasha, ¡deja de bromear! Claro que es una pena para todas las chicas, ¡ese jovencito es guapísimo!—respondió la aludida mientras hacía un ligero puchero.

— Sí, sí como sea, un joven de tan buena cuna nunca podría casarse con una plebeya.

— Cierto, pero ¡qué pena! Tan bello y joven y rico y…

— Ya mujer, estamos al aire —golpeó con un ligero codazo una de las anfitrionas a la otra.

— Jeje, tienes razón

— ¿Qué? Neji va a casarse? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tengo que ir a ese lugar.

— Itachi sama ha llegado esta invitación para usted y su familia.

— ¿Invitación, dices? Bien, puedes retirarte, Isamu.

— ¿Así qué fiesta de compromiso, eh? Ya veremos si te casas Hyuga Neji…

.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter X - Dolorosa separación

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama por su parte si así como el personaje de Nerima Hyuga. este capítulo me quedo bastante largo creo yo así que tal vez tarde más en hacer el que sigue.

Mi querida Gris este capítulo va dedicado a ti, ojalá sea de tu agrado, te quiero mucho amiga!

.

Capitulo X

.

El anciano peli castaño sonrió complacido, tenía el sartén por el mango, esta vez cumpliría sus planes, había esperado tanto, tanto, por fin tendría lo que había buscado por muchos años.

.

\- Ahh después de tanto tiempo al fin podré cumplir mis planes sin temor alguno, no volveré a fallar, no como hace más de dos mil años- Río maquiavélico el hombre. Después de todo hace mucho tiempo había logrado enfrentar a ambas familias, que fácil había sido convencer al hermano de Nerima de ser el nuevo líder Hyuga, el amor volvía tan estúpidos a los hombres, se dijo. Solo tuvo que convencer a aquel joven que como líder del clan podría tomar como esposa a su prima, sí, porque era su prima la hija de su tío Hizashi, su padre la había adoptado como hija pero no lo era, desde que la vio llegar a su casa siendo apenas una adolescente, supo que quería a esa mujer para él.

Raíz era una organización milenaria dueña de los mayores adelantes científicos. Creaban armas, provocaban guerras con las que fueran beneficiados, en un inicio, los clanes que poseían Kekkei Genkai resultaron un peligro para sus planes, por lo que su organización se había encargado de ir eliminando a los mejores exponentes de cada uno, al grado que, aun cuando las familias continuaron existiendo perdieron todo conocimiento ancestral sobre combate, solo hacía falta deshacerse de los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

Por eso, una noche envió a algunos de sus mejores guerreros que inocularon las reservas de agua del clan Uchiha con un virus letal, mismo que prácticamente los extermino a todos a excepción de Sasuke, Itachi así como la abuela de ambos. Ellos habían logrado salvar su vida debido a que la anciana no vivía con el resto del clan y ambos habían ido a visitarla, fue un escenario terrible el que ambos niños encontraron frente a ellos al volver. Solo había sido una semana, los Uchiha habían intentado encontrar la razón de porque estaban muriendo, ni siquiera los mejores médicos del clan pudieron hacer nada y al estar tan lejos de la ciudad más cercana, no hubo manera de pedir ayuda, y quienes lo intentaron, murieron en él camino. Fugaku y su esposa habían sido los últimos en morir y por ende, fueron encontrados muertos tomados de la mano.

El mayor de los hermanos sepulto a sus progenitores, debido a que el menor se encontraba en estado de shock, después sin tomar nada más regreso llevando a Sasuke en su espalda, salvaron su vida por que debido a la tristeza que les había robado el hambre. Su abuela los recibió triste pero sabiendo que tenían que seguir adelante, Danzo supuso que un par de niños no significarían un problema, dudaba que alguno de ellos supiera como utilizar el Sharingan, y ni siquiera pensó en la abuela, de hecho, ignoraba que fue precisamente esa impresión la que había hecho despertar el Kekkei Genkai en ambos chicos debido al shock.

Con el tiempo, ambos desarrollaron la técnica de combate del clan, Danzo había cometido un error al subestimar a la anciana Uchiha, si bien era una mujer pacifica e inclusive rodeada de cierto misticismo, conocía las técnicas ocultas del clan. Con el pasar del tiempo, Itachi había viajado a un país vecino en búsqueda de mejores oportunidades de vida, el líder de raíz no pudo saber dónde se encontraba, sus espías no lograron localizarlo, pero si a Sasuke y a su abuela. Así que lo estuvo siguiendo de cerca, y cuando vio que el oji negro y la oji perla llevaban una relación oculta, decidió tomar ventaja de ello.

Cuando Itachi regreso para llevar consigo a su abuela y a su hermano se encontró con que Sasuke había muerto, los hombres que habían estado vigilando a la abuela trataron de acabar con el pensando que sería sencillo, pero no lo fue, el oji negro logro escapar llevándose a la mayor con él. El líder de raíz recibió noticias de que todo había terminado, sus subordinados que lograron salvar la vida del ataque a Itachi mintieron por evitar reprimendas de su lider.

.

\- Me emociona la idea de al fin saldar cuentas con esos Uchihas, que lastima deshacerme de Neji y Hinata podrían darme momentos agradables- Dijo el anciano peli castaño - Aunque quien sabe... quizás pueda divertirme con ellos antes- Rió divertido imaginando cientos de cosas sádicas que podría hacer con ambos, el tiempo que había conseguido ganar gracias a sus experimentos había hecho que su perversión aumentara, hombres o mujeres le daban igual para obtener placer sexual, de hecho, no se definía a quien dejaría al último o a quien volvería su propio esclavo sexual, Neji o Hinata.

Mientras Danzo seguía disfrutando con sus malsanos pensamientos, el oji perla intentaba dormir, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Nerima, sé que estás ahí, sal por favor. Necesito hablar contigo

\- Neji yo, lo siento mucho- Dijo la joven castaña

\- Nerima, necesito saber más. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué nuestras familias se oponían a nuestra relación? Que hoy lo lleguen a hacer esta claro, pero en aquellos tiempos lo que ahora nos impide estar juntos, es decir - carraspeo - es emm

\- Sí que eres hombre y el también, lo sé, sé que tu tío y el padre de él harán lo posible por separarlos. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo todo?

\- ¿Es en serio?- Dijo el oji perla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una de sus cejas

\- Bien- Suspiro la oji luna mientras colocaba su dedo índice y medio en la frente del Hyuga _._

 _Nuevamente se encontraba en el antiguo Konoha, pero esta vez Nerima no entrenaba como la ocasión anterior._

\- _Ah que extraño, ¿Con quién habla mi hermano?- Se preguntó la oji luna que había salido a entrenar a su lugar preferido antes de esperar el arribo de Sasuke._

\- _¿Está seguro que ella está con él?- Contesto el castaño peli corto_

\- _Totalmente, mis espías me lo han informado, ellos parecen- Hizo una pausa mal intencionada- Estar enamorados- Dijo sonriendo el anciano al ver la reacción del joven oji luna- solo tienes que deshacerte del Uchiha y ella será tuya, una vez que lo hagas, tendrás el liderato de tu clan. Y así, tu y yo podremos hacer negocios_

\- _Mmm no estoy seguro si utilizar a los guerreros del clan como simples piezas de batalla rentadas al mejor postor sea buena idea-Contesto dudoso el Hyuga_

\- _Vamos, vamos, ¿No me vas a decir que no quieres tener poder? ¿No crees que tu hermana..._

\- _Ella no es mi hermana! Es mi prima- Grito molesto el castaño_

\- _Emm si, si claro, si tu prima te admirara y respetara más si te conviertes en el hombre más poderoso de Konoha?_

\- _No creo que Nerima se fije en esa clase de cosas y...- Dijo dudoso el oji perla_

\- _No deberías preocuparte por ello como líder del clan Hyuga podrías obligarla a aceptarte y si se niega queda la posibilidad de marcarla con el sello del pájaro enjaulado ¿No crees?- Dijo al oído el mayor_

\- _¿Marcarla? Yo nunca le haría eso a Nerima- Respondió asustado el Hyuga_

\- _¿Estás seguro? Porque si no te apresuras el Uchiha podría ganártela- espeto el mayor sabiendo que esas últimas palabras lo harían decidirse._

\- _Está bien, me encargare de mi padre y después de ese Uchiha_

\- _Bien, entonces solo tienes que aumentar la dosis del fármaco que te di, así todo parecerá que se trata de una muerte natural_

\- _Bien - Asintió el joven para luego marcharse del lugar, mientras el anciano hacia lo mismo hacia el lado opuesto._

 _Nerima había escuchado todo y no permitiría que su primo de deshiciera de su tío Hiashi, así tuviera que esperar más tiempo para hablarle al líder del clan sobre la relación que llevaba con el Uchia. Después de 1 hora apareció el oji negro sorprendiéndola con un girasol, la flor favorita de ella._

 _\- ¿En que piensa la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra?_

\- _¿Ah? Oh cariño no te sentí llegar- Comento un poco distante la Hyuga_

\- _¿Está todo bien Nerima? Te noto distraída, generalmente no logro sorprenderte- Pregunto intrigado el peli negro_

\- _Si, cariño todo está bien Respondió sonriente ella._

- _Mmm amor estas muy distante ¿Sabías que los Hyuga son unos presumidos de primera?_

\- _¿Ah? Si, cierto lo son- Contestó distraída la oji perla_

\- _Vez Nerima! Estas totalmente ausente ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

 _\- ¿Yo? Esto... te lo contare luego ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Está bien la abuela?_

\- _No me cambies el tema- suspiro- Bien, está bien, te envía saludos_

- _Que bien, me alegra- Sonrió la oji perla_

\- _¿A dónde te gustaría ir esta noche?- Pregunto sonriente el oji negro_

\- _Mmm Me gustaría observar la luna a tu lado solamente, verla reflejarse en el lago es algo muy bello ¿Sabes? Es algo que disfruto mucho y si estoy contigo mejor- Sonrió la joven mientras veía al azabache a los ojos no pudiendo evitar sentir un enorme deseo de besarlo, claro que el oji ónix se dio cuenta de ello y como todo caballero la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso primero tiernamente y después de manera muy apasionada, al grado que la oji luna tuvo que parar el contacto o estaba segura caería rendida a sus pies esa noche._

\- _¿Te parece si nos sentamos bajo ese árbol?_

\- _Bien - Contestó secamente ella_

\- _Te he extrañado mucho mi pequeña fierecilla - Comentó el intentando captar su atención_

\- _¿Ah? mmm- Bufo la castaña mientras hacía un puchero- No me llames fierecilla_

\- _Aah y no lo eres acaso? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? Me mordiste!_

\- _Y tú también me mordiste, además me besaste a la fuerza- Contraataco ella haciendo un puchero adorable. A lo que el azabache solo sonrió y tomo la barbilla de la chica._

\- _Sí, pero después me correspondiste, fie-re-ci-lla- Sonrió con cierto cinismo el Uchiha_

\- _Pff eres incorregible Sasuke_

\- _Tú también, por eso me gustas tanto_

\- _¿Solo te gusto? - Cuestionó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero_

\- _Ya sabes que es más que eso. Nerima..._

- _¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Cásate conmigo si?_

 _\- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella mientras abría los ojos como platos_

 _\- Que quiero casarme contigo... ¿Cuándo podría hablar con tu tío para pedir tu mano?_

\- _Yy-yo acepto... pero, te pido esperes un poco, la situación en el clan está un poco complicada._

- _¿Complicada? ¿Porque? ¿Es un tío celoso?_

\- _No... es solo que... no puedo explicarlo ahora Sasuke, pero necesito arreglar algunas cosas_

\- _Bien... seré paciente entonces. Dijo el oji negro para después besar la mano de la oji perla._

\- _¿Sasuke?_

\- _¿Sí?_

\- _Prométeme que si algo llegara a sucederme continuaras viviendo..._

\- _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Nerima? Algo te sucede no es así? Y no trates de negarlo. ¿Por qué no eres honesta conmigo?_

\- _Yy-yo- Suspiro la Hyuga- Escucha Sasuke, antes de que tu llegaras vi a mi hermano hablar con un hombre mayor de cabello café_

\- _¿Y?_

\- _Y... creo que padre está en problemas_

\- _¿Problemas? ¿De qué tipo_?

\- _Bb-bueno, yo... escuche que le decía que si padre moría el seria el nuevo líder del clan y me podría tomar como esposa._

\- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás pensando en aceptar a tu primo?- Dijo visiblemente molesto el oji negro_

 _\- No! no es eso, es solo que ...rayos Sasuke te estoy diciendo que ese hombre y mi hermano planean hacerle algo a padre, yo no puedo permitirlo!_

\- _Nerima por favor! Deja esa casa quédate conmigo_

- _Sabes que no puedo Sasuke! Debo proteger a padre y averiguar que planean nii-san y ese hombre ... Danzo! Si ahora lo recuerdo cuando era niña una vez visito a padre y él lo llamo Danzo!_

\- _¿Danzo? Nerima ese hombre es peligroso!_

\- ¿ _Le conoces? ¿Qué sabes de él? dime Sasuke, necesito saberlo!_

 _\- Yo... también lo recuerdo, él fue a visitar a padre cuando era niño justo un día antes de que Itachi y yo fuéramos enviados a visitar a la abuela... cuando regresamos ellos habían muerto parecían haber sido envenenados, todo el clan. Nerima por favor quédate conmigo, no regreses a tu casa. Si es como dices quizás tu hermano... pueda hacerte algo, por favor Nerima no regreses te lo ruego_

\- _¿Sasuke Uchia rogando? ¿en serio?- Dijo mientras sonreía de lado la castaña_

\- _Nerima! Esto es serio, no quiero que te lastimen!- Comentó angustiado el azabache_

\- _Déjame regresar, solo hoy, hablare con padre cuidando que mi hermano no nos escuche, estoy segura que creerá en mi palabra. Debo irme por ahora, te veré mañana aquí a la misma hora de siempre ¿Sí?- Expresó con voz melosa la oji luna._

- _Pp-pero... está bien- Bufó molesto el oji negro- Eres terca Nerima ¿Cuídate mucho si?_

\- _Lo prometo- Sonrió ella mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de el para después caminar hacia su casa con Sasuke siguiéndole de cerca, sabía que era una guerrera indomable, aun así algo en su corazón le decía que no debía dejarla sola._

\- Padre he vuelto

\- _Ah Nerima eres tú. Bien, ¿De qué se trata?- Respondió el mayor sonriente_

\- _Yy-yo es sobre_

\- _Ah hermanita que gusto verte- Dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa en los labios sacando de balance a la oji perla_

\- _Etto... hola nii-san- La castaña vio frustrada su idea de contarle todo a su padre, era posible que con su hermano ahí su padre no le creyese_

\- _¿Y bien Nerima? ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Inquirió el mayor un tanto preocupado_

\- _Yy-yo no, nada importante padre, igual mañana te comento, me retiro a mi recamara, buenas noches- Dijo presurosa por retirarse_

\- _Buenas noches hija- Contesto más tranquilo el mayor_

\- _Buenas noches her-ma-ni-ta- Dijo el joven Hyuga mientras veía a la joven oji perla de pies a cabeza lo que incomodo a esta._

\- _Buenas noches nii-san - Respondió la Hyuga mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, casi corriendo se dirigió a su recamara, sentía como la mirada penetrante de su primo la siguió hasta perderse de su vista._

.

 _Cuando llego a su recamara cerró la puerta sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco, ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de la manera como su hermano la veía?. Estaba asustada sabía que ella era superior en cuanto a habilidades de combate pero la idea de poder ser obligada a casarse con él le revolvía en el estómago, después de todo nunca le había visto como hombre. Terriblemente preocupada de no haber podido hablar con su padre se sentó en el piso recargada en la puerta corrediza, era obvio que no podría dormir... quizás la idea de Sasuke sobre no regresar a casa no era tan mala, pero no! ella debía impedir que lastimaran a su padre aun si tenía que enfrentar a su propio hermano, mañana... si mañana seria otro día._

 _Al día siguiente decidió hacer sus actividades cotidianas entrenar en el dojo y después hablar con Sasuke, si seguramente él tendría alguna idea de cómo ayudar a su padre. Cuán lejos estaba de imaginar que su hermano tenía otros planes._

.

\- _Padre, necesito hablar contigo_

\- _Hijo mío, estoy un tanto ocupado hablando con el concejo como puedes ver_

\- _Hai, bien. Entonces será después, quizás quieras beber un poco de sake con todos los miembros del consejo- Dijo el castaño peli corto mientras entregaba un recipiente del mejor sake de konoha._

\- _Oh ya veo, bien supongo que lo haremos. Tal vez quieras quedarte e informarte de las cosas del clan ya que serás mi sucesor._

\- _Ah bien, me gustaría padre, pero debo hablar con Nerima unas cosas_

 _\- Oh si bien, te veo más tarde hijo_

\- _Claro padre- Sonrió el joven Hyuga sabiendo que eso no sucedería_

 _Mientras tanto la oji perla terminaba de entrenar y se dirigía a las duchas de la mansión sin imaginar que unos ojos lascivos estaban espiándola. En otra situación podría haberse dado cuenta, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su padre como para notarlo. Así que se vistió y con toda prisa se dirigió al lugar del encuentro con Sasuke. Al llegar el Uchiha ya le esperaba ansioso._

\- _Nerima!- Dijo aliviado el joven azabache_

\- _Sasuke kun! - Contestó ella con alegría_

- _Creí que no vendrías. Tardaste demasiado- Comentó preocupado el Uchiha_

\- Que dices Sasuke kun. sabes que no faltaría por nada del mundo. _Me haces muy feliz Sasuke kun, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado_

\- _Yo también Nerima. Sin embargo me preocupa que tu padre y hermano no estén de acuerdo con lo nuestro, por favor ven conmigo temo nos separen. Y después de lo que me dijiste ayer..._

\- _No te preocupes, padre sería incapaz de hacerme algo soy su hija- Respondió ella muy segura y tranquila._

\- _En eso estas equivocada querida hermana- Dijo una voz conocida_

\- _Mitzuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la castaña sorprendida_

\- _Padre me envió a seguirte y por lo que veo tenía razón. Suelta a ese infeliz!- Grito el peli castaño, cosa que era mentira, después de todo para esos momentos su padre y todo el consejo estarían muertos, pero eso no tendría por qué saberlo la oji luna_

\- _Él no es un infeliz, es el hombre que amo! - Respondió la oji luna_

Fin del flash back

\- Neji! Neji!- Gritaba la oji perla mientras veía temblando al castaño de ahí que cortara la visión

\- Yy-yo estoy bien, estoy bien Nerima, no te preocupes. ¿Nerima quien es Danzo? ¿Mitzuki mató a mi padre?. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la muerte de casi todo mi clan? Hay algo mas no es cierto

\- Hai asintió la Hyuga, Danzo continua con vida

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Sasuke y yo regresamos. ¿Es que acaso el también regreso?

\- No- Negó la Hyuga- Es el mismo Danzo de antes, él no ha muerto

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es inmortal? No comprendo nada.

\- Neji... la razón por la que estas por la que Sasuke y tu están aquí no solo es porque... bueno tu sabes su amor frustrado y eso. Están aquí... porque deben impedir que Danzo intente aniquilar a los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha otra vez

\- ¿Pero porque no lo había intentado antes?

\- Por qué no había necesidad, después de que Sasuke y tu murieron prácticamente ambos clanes se habían extinguido, no representaban un peligro para él y sus planes, nadie sabía cómo utilizar el kekei genkai. Pero ahora que han vuelto, temo que renueve sus planes

\- ¿Pero en que le estorbamos?

\- Es solo que... Raíz

\- ¿Raíz? ¿Qué es Raíz?

\- Raíz es una organización que financia las guerras Neji, así lo ha hecho vende tecnología a los países en conflictos bélicos, Raíz se fortalece con la muerte de otros. Es posible que quiera hacerse del Byakugan y el Sharingan para su beneficio o simplemente no quiere oposiciones. Realmente no tengo mucha idea de que es lo que quiera, y mucho menos como ha sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo. No hay explicación lógica para eso.

\- Comprendo... entonces... Sasuke está en peligro, debo protegerlo y...

\- Espera... si comienzas a visitarlo con regularidad seria sospechoso

\- ¿Qué? No puedo dejarlo solo menos en el estado que se encuentra esta vulnerable y lo sabes.

\- No Neji, el que está en peligro eres tu

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos te vieron despertar en su totalidad el Byakugan cuando Sasuke fue atropellado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, sin embargo desconocen si él lo ha hecho o no

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Lo hizo o no?

\- Si, lo hizo mientras estuviste en coma. Los kekei henkai despiertan con emociones traumáticas, Sasuke no lo pudo evitar ni tu tampoco.

\- ¿Vez? Entonces ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidarle

Durante casi un año, el castaño estuvo escabulléndose media hora a la habitación del azabache, le contaba siempre como había estado su día y como esperaba su despertar. Prometiéndole una y mil veces que todo estaría bien y que buscarían la manera de estar juntos. Durante ese tiempo Nerima estuvo instruyéndole sobre todo lo referente al Byakugan. Era innegable que el Hyuga era un genio puesto que aprendía con rapidez, además, de que no cesaba de entrenar después de clases, no habiendo razón para entretenerse después de las mismas, ya que Naruto se encargaba de llevar a su prima a casa, Neji entrenaba todas las tardes, y por las noches hacia sus deberes, durante ese tiempo se volvió más retraído y podría decirse que hasta un tanto más frío, pero eso solo en apariencia, porque su amor por el oji negro seguía intacto como el primer instante que descubrió sus sentimientos por él. Hasta que cierto día.

\- Debo irme, hoy terminaremos el entrenamiento más temprano Nerima.

\- Espera Neji... no puedes ir

\- ¿Porque?- Pregunto extrañado el castaño

\- Porque Sasuke no está en el hospital

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir acaso...? - cuestiono sintiendo que el piso se abría a sus pies ante las palabras de su yo del pasado

\- No, no está muerto, hace un momento su padre ordeno su traslado

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No lo sé, lo lamento Neji no tengo esa información

\- Pero si sabes que fue trasladado debes saber dónde está! Sasuke me dijo que también te veía, quiere decir que

\- No, no Neji, la parte que ha visto Sasuke es la que se encuentra alojada en su inconsciente es decir, si hay un poco de comunicación entre esa parte y yo pero no es total como contigo. Lo lamento.

\- Pero ellos no pueden separarlo de mí, no pueden!

\- Pueden Neji, son sus padres! Además- sonrió la castaña- ¿No decías hace tiempo que no te gustaban los hombres?

El oji perla frunció el ceño -Sabes que esto es diferente, siguen sin gustarme los hombres pero Sasuke- respiro profundo- Sasuke es otra cosa, no lo sé el...

\- Ya, está bien, solo te estaba molestando. Neji, lo lamento quizás por el momento sea mejor así, debemos entrenarte aún más. Danzo podría intentar asesinarte. No te preocupes por Sasuke, no por ahora, mientras el este lejos de ti estará seguro

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mientras el este en coma y ellos ignoren que ha despertado el Sharingan no intentaran nada contra él, así que no te preocupes

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Afirmativo

\- Está bien- suspiro el castaño- entrenemos entonces, le pediré a mi tío permiso para utilizar el dojo más grande.

\- Bien

.

.

Dos horas atrás en el hospital de Senju

\- Padre. ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo mejor para mi otooto?

\- Si, seguramente en otro país encontraran una cura para tu hermano

\- Pero padre, el medico lo dijo, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, todo depende de la resistencia de Sasuke y además...

\- ¿Tú lo viste no es así?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres?- Trago grueso el oji negro sospechando lo que diría su padre, pero era imposible, el castaño había ido cuando su padre no estaba. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Se pregunto

\- Viste como ese Hyuga ha estado escabulléndose a su recamara y lo que le dijo

\- Pp-pero... ¿Qué quieres decir de donde sacas eso?

\- Nunca le vi entrar, pero sospechaba las cosas, sobre todo cuando Hiashi me pregunto por la salud de tu hermano en una reunión de empresarios, para luego decirme que mi hijo había sido muy amable con su sobrino cuando estuvo enfermo. No me trague el cuento de esa supuesta "amistad desinteresada", estoy seguro que ese afeminado sedujo a mi hijo.

\- Pero padre Sasuke es casi un adulto, y Neji no es ningún afeminado. Que tenga el cabello largo no lo hace afeminado, además Hiashi Hyuga lo usa así! Es mas todos los Hyuga por generaciones lo han usado así.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que acepte que mi hijo es un homosexual?

\- Padre! Estamos en el 2016 por Dios! Estas haciendo suposiciones que...

\- No finjas demencia, te escuche hablando con tu madre el otro día, hablare con Hiashi Hyuga, le pediré que mantenga al margen a su sobrino de mi hijo

\- Aun así padre, son los sentimientos de Sasuke no tenemos derecho- Quiso terminar el oji negro pero fue interrumpido por su progenitor

\- A nada! A nada! Él es un Uchiha y no permitiré que arruine la reputación de nuestra familia y estoy seguro que Hiashi tampoco quiere lo mismo para la suya! Sería diferente si fuera mujer pero...- Tomó aire- voy a hablar con el- Zanjo el mayor

\- Pero padre ¿A dónde lo llevaras?

\- ¿Crees que te voy a decir? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ayudes a ese Hyuga a acercarse a mi hijo de nuevo?, no Itachi, ni tu madre ni tú lo sabran!

\- Padre! Ellos se quieren, además fue Sasuke el que estuvo cortejando a Neji no al revés!

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tu hermano es un homosexual?- Preguntó visiblemente molesto el mayor

\- Padre! Ser homosexual no es malo, es una preferencia como si a ti te gustan los tomates y a madre no.

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices Itachi? No puedes comparar, está en juego el honor de la familia.

\- Voy a guardarme lo que creo padre, pero créeme que si mi otooto se entera lo que has hecho cuando despierte nunca te lo va a perdonar

\- Tendrá que hacerlo... es por el bien de la familia. Hablare con Hiashi Hyuga, aunque no es de mis personas favoritas creo que le interesara saber esto y posiblemente hasta me.

\- Pp-pero...

\- Es todo, este asunto termina aquí- Cortó el mayor

.

.

\- Buen día señorita-Sonrió el Hyuga

\- Se a lo que vienes lindo jovencito pero no, ya no está aquí- Respondió la mujer con cierta compunción en su voz- Lo siento, el joven Uchiha fue trasladado esta mañana

\- ¿A dónde?-Pregunto el oji luna tratando de no lucir preocupado, tal como se lo había dicho Nerima horas atrás, pero él no se iba a quedar así sin ir al lugar e investigar algo.

\- No tenemos esa información, pero el hermano mayor del paciente nos dejó esta tarjeta para usted

\- Gg-gracias. Bien será mejor que me retire le agradezco sus atenciones

El castaño se retiró del lugar devastado, era verdad que Nerima se lo había dicho, le había comentado sobre la posibilidad de que Sasuke ya no estuviera ahí pero el guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, pero todo resultar verdad. Sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban, que el mundo le pesaba regreso a casa, con un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero sabiendo que quizás por ahora era lo mejor para ambos, no sabía si hubiese gente espiándoles de cerca y lo peor es que podría ser cualquier persona... obvio Neji no podía sospechar de Sai el novio de su amiga Ino, ¿Quién podría imaginarlo?

.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter XII- Compromiso -

**Capítulo XII**

.

Antes que todo quiero agradecer a Gris por apoyarme tanto y sobre todo por darme ánimos a no rendirme con esta historia, a veces siento que debería dejar por la paz mi faceta como escritora, y es que, he iniciado tantas historias que llega un punto en que me siento abrumada, y creo que las ideas no fluirán, aun así, lenta pero sin calma terminaré esta y el resto de mis historias. Y bueeno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y el personaje de Nerima por otro lado si me pertenecen.

.

.

Cuando Itachi hizo alusión a no permitir que Neji se casara, las lectoras de este fic y yo imaginamos algo así como, que Neji seria raptado por Itachi pero la verdad es que…

.

— ¿Qué idioteces dices Itachi Uchiha? ¿Por qué te importa que el Hyuga se case? Bueno, debe ser porque quieres ver feliz a tu otooto, si eso debe ser— se cuestionaba y respondía el oji negro. Lo que si era verdad era que pensaba asistir al dichoso compromiso, fuera por el o por su hermano.

.

.

— Bienvenido Uchiha san, adelante por favor—dijo la empleada doméstica cuando el peli negro arribó a la fiesta de compromiso.

— Ah Itachi san, veo que has venido solo. Gracias por asistir— comentó el patriarca Hyuga con su habitual tono monocorde

— Hyuga san, gracias por la invitación. ¿y el novio? No le veo por aquí

— En un momento más hará su aparición para la presentación formal de ambos

— Oh… ya veo, bien

— Si me disculpa Uchiha san debo recibir a Wong san, que recién llega

— Bien, adelante. Hyuga san le veo más tarde— respondió el azabache, mientras hacia una reverencia

.

.

— Bienvenido Wong san, Tenten luce usted esplendida esta noche— soltó el mayor intentando hacer una mueca que quería ser sonrisa, algo raro de ver en el Hyuga que jamás sonreía.

— Gracias, Hyuga san. Veo con agrado que todo va viento en popa

— Así es, pasen por favor. Dijo el Hyuga mientras conducía a padre e hija a la mesa central del recinto —Si me permiten llamare a mi sobrino

— Si, adelante, adelante— contesto el castaño peli corto, para luego dirigirse a su hija que no había emitido sonido alguno desde que salieran de su casa— Tenten será mejor que te comportes. No tolerare un desplante tuyo, deberías estar contenta, al menos no escogí a Shino Aburame

— Lo lamento padre, no puedo tener un rostro afable cuando este matrimonio no me hace feliz— dijo con disgusto la castaña

— ¿Qué Hyuga Neji no es tu amigo?— preguntó sorprendido el mayor

— No quiero hablar de eso padre, si me disculpas iré a la mesa de bebidas— contesto la oji castaña mientras rodaba los ojos

— No jovencita, eres menor de edad. No quiero exponerme a un ridículo, la el único sake que beberás será el de tu compromiso o el día de tu boda— comentó entre dientes el mayor mientras sujetaba discretamente a la castaña.

— Bien padre— comento la oji avellana mientras sonreía forzadamente, hubiera querido contestar más, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hiashi Hyuga.

— Atención por favor, como todos saben, estamos reunidos aquí para anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrino Neji Hyuga y la hermosa Tenten Wong. Acérquense ambos por favor— dijo el mayor mientras tomaba del hombro a los dos castaños como si pretendiera evitar un escape por parte de cualquiera de ellos. Al momento que susurraba al oído de su sobrino— más te vale no hacer una escena, sabes lo que este compromiso significa

— No hace falta que lo diga Hiashi sama— respondió el oji perla mientras veía de soslayo su tío— Sé ser leal— termino de decir el oji luna mientras se zafaba discretamente del agarre— Llevaré a cabo mi compromiso con usted a menos que Tenten decida otra cosa— soltó finalmente, a lo que la castaña solo frunció el ceño molesta

— Bien, sonrían por favor para la fotografía.

— Hyuga Neji ¿alguna declaración para la prensa?

— Ninguna, gracias— contestó secamente el castaño, a lo que el reportero se dirigió ahora a la novia.

— ¿Y usted Tenten san?

— Ninguna— soltó la castaña mientras giraba su cabeza al lado opuesto al micrófono.

— Que novios más parcos comentaron algunos por lo bajo, situación que no pasó desapercibido al Hyuga mayor

— Estos muchachos, esta juventud, ellos hubieran preferido algo más discreto. Mi sobrino es así, no le agrada ser el centro de los reflectores. Si nos disculpan, es momento de brindar por este compromiso y alianza— Dijo el mayor mientras levantaba una copa de licor.

Neji trato de sonreír ante lo que decía su tío pero, en el menor descuido se escabulló a la terraza de la mansión. Ahí estaba observando el paisaje, divagando como sería su vida si en lugar de estar comprometido con su amiga fuera con Sasuke

— Que serio… deberías estar contento por tu compromiso, la novia es linda, tal vez no como mi hermano o yo pero lo es— soltó sarcásticamente el oji negro mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

— No entiendo tu comentario Uchiha—contestó el menor mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Oh vamos Neji! Hace meses te vi llorar por mi hermano! No vas a decir que de la noche a la mañana estás enamorado de esa chica Wong porque no voy a creerte

— ¿A qué viene tanto interés por mi vida? —preguntó molesto el oji perla— esto es lo mejor para Sasuke y para mí, así que te pido no te metas Uchiha— espetó finalmente molesto el Hyuga, a lo que el oji negro se acercó rápidamente a él sujetándole de la muñeca y acercando su rostro al del castaño

— No puedo creerte, y me meto porque Sasuke es mi hermano— comentó secamente— No puedo entender como los sentimientos de una persona pueden cambiar tan radicalmente, Neji ¿estas siendo forzado?

— No— dijo rotundamente el oji perla intentando zafarse pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió, por alguna razón esta escena le fue muy familiar al oji luna. Oh que rayos! claro que le recordaba a algo, al primer beso de Sasuke y el. Al ver los ojos del Uchia no pudo sino perderse en ellos, eran tan parecidos a los de Sasuke, y sin quererlo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Era todo se había quebrado, no había soportado la presión, algo que ni los que le conocían de siempre podría creer, el siempre frio Hyuga Neji siendo débil, o quizás no era débil simplemente se había cansado de mostrar fortaleza, era más sensible de lo que siempre quiso mostrar así que comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo a lo que el peli negro le abrazo.

— Está bien. Yo estaré contigo, voy a ayudarles, aún quedan dos años, algo podremos hacer— comento con voz suave el Uchiha mientras abrazaba acariciaba el cabello del castaño

— No, no lo entiendes, no lo entenderías. No… no me creerías—dijo el oji perla separándose abruptamente del azabache —yo es mejor que me retire, por favor olvida esta escena—soltó el Hyuga mientras sentía que la tierra debería tragarle y así hacerle un favor a Sasuke y al mundo. Cuando creyó que nada podría ser peor

— Así que aquí estabas. ¿No te basta con Sasuke ahora con el otro también Neji? Parece ser que el del problema eres tú—hizo una pausa, para luego continuar con sus palabras envenenadas— con vergüenza deberé aceptar que lo que dijo Fugaku era cierto, fuiste tú quien desvió a Sasuke, pero más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del acuerdo.

— Permítame Hyuga san, no es lo que parece —interrumpió el oji negro, tratando de aminorar la tensión del amiente, pero no sirvió de mucho.

— Sera mejor que te retires Itachi san. No me gustaría tener problemas con tu padre, así que lo sucedido aquí quedara entre nosotros tres. Menos mal que alcance a verles y no entro nadie más— dijo severo el mayor mientras el oji negro hacia una breve reverencia, sabía que no era conveniente mostrar mayor inconformidad, ahora que conocía que Neji estaba siendo forzado a ese absurdo matrimonio.

.

— _Luces más bello de lo que recordaba se dijo a si mismo al llegar a su departamento. ¿pero qué estupideces estas deliberando Itachi? Mejor piensa que puedes hacer para ayudarles. Kamisama ¿es normal que me sienta tan atraído hacia la pareja de mi hermano? Esto no es correcto, es decir, yo debo ayudarles, pero me es imposible no sentirme atraído, ese chico tiene algo, digo es bastante buen mozo. Pero que rayos! Nunca me han gustado los hombres! Basta! será mejor calmarse, les ayudare a la distancia, evitare tener contacto directo con el_ — zanjo el oji negro, dando por terminada la discusión mental, al tiempo que como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, su teléfono móvil sonó, era el investigador privado que había contratado para buscar a su hermano menor.

— Ah ¿así que estados Unidos? Bien ¿tienes la información completa? ¿Cuándo estarás de regreso a Japón? Bien, te veo en una semana entonces— cortó la llamada al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa cínica— ¿padre de verdad creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada?, cuan equivocado estabas—susurró el azabache

.

.

— Danzo san que gusto verle bienvenido— Dijo el líder del clan mientras saludaba a su invitado que venía acompañado de una bella chica de cabello corto color azul y ojos rojizos.

— Es un gusto. ¿y tú sobrino? Quiero felicitarle personalmente— comentó serio el mayor mientras pasaba discretamente la mirada por todo el lugar ansioso por encontrar al oji perla.

— Oh es verdad tu no le conoces. Bien ahora le busco, permíteme. ¿Hinata has visto a tu primo Neji?

— Hai, esta con Hanabi chan en la biblioteca, ella le pidió que le ayudase a encontrar un libro para un trabajo

— Oh ya veo! Hinata, este no es momento para hacer tareas o trabajos académicos, dile a tu primo que deseo que venga, necesito presentarle a un viejo amigo.

— Oh Hiashi, no sabía que tuvieses una hija tan hermosa— dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba a la peli azul, tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, a lo que la oji perla reacciono instintivamente quitando su mano

— Gracias ¿señor?

— Danzou Shimura usted debe ser Hinata san ¿no es cierto?

— Hai, si me disculpa iré a buscar a mi primo

— Adelante — dijo el mayor mientras se apartaba para dar paso a la joven Hyuga mientras la observaba discretamente _— realmente eres linda Hinata Hyuga, las fotografías no te hacen justicia_ —pensó el Shimura

— Disculpa a mi hija a veces es un poco timorata, no es común que alguien le haga un halago—comento un poco apenado el Hyuga

— Oh pero si no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, tu hija es muy hermosa—dijo el mayor fingiendo una sonrisa

— Ah je— carraspeo el Hyuga un tanto incomodo— oh aquí viene mi sobrino, Neji vamos acércate hijo quiero presentarte a alguien

— Bien, tío—contesto secamente el menor mientras se acercaba a su familiar

— Él es …

— _Danzou_ —pensó el castaño quedando perplejo

— Mucho gusto Neji, muchas felicidades—sonrió el mayor mientras estrechaba la mano del Hyuga, el cual no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, de hecho era la primera vez

— _Así que este es el hombre que esta tras nosotros. Pero… ¿Cómo es tan cínico para mostrarse como sin nada? Quizás ignora lo que yo sé_ —pensó el trigueño

— Así que tú eres Neji, al fin te conozco—Dijo el hombre intentando ocultar su entusiasmo— _Eres mucho más atractivo de lo que pensé, creo que ya se con quién me quedaré_ —pensó el mayor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que intentaba ser afable

Continuará…


	13. Chapter XIII - Nuevos Aliados -

Capítulo XIII

.

.

Frente a él se presentaba ese hombre, el culpable de su desgracia en el pasado y el culpable de no poder correr al lado de Sasuke, y Neji sentía deseos de detener el corazón de aquel frente a él, de golpearle hasta que ningún solo hueso quedase intacto, pero debía soportar, al menos hasta que tuviera una estrategia que le ayudase a destruirle a él y a toda su organización.

.

— Ah bien—carraspeó—agradezco su asistencia Shimura san

— Oh vamos Neji, puedes llamarme Danzou, después de todo pronto seré socio de tu tío Hiashi. Seremos casi como una familia

— Bien Danzou san si me disculpa debo…— intentando ocultar su molestia el castaño trato de excusarse y literalmente huir de aquel.

— Oh sí! estás ayudando a tu prima menor, eres un chico muy responsable y amable. Me ha dicho tu tío que siempre has mostrado un desempeño impecable en la escuela— comento el mayor que aún no soltaba la mano del castaño

— Bien gracias pero, si me suelta por favor, es decir no quiero ser grosero pero

— Ah vaya que torpeza la mía, es verdad—Comentó el mayor mientras inconscientemente colocaba su otra mano sobre la de Neji como si fuera un tesoro— Disculpa no te he soltado— dijo el Shimura sorprendido de sí mismo, al parecer el impacto que Neji había dejado en él lo había descolocado.

— Si bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias por asistir— espetó el castaño mientras mantenía la calma y hacia una reverencia, era imperativo no mostrar cualquier emoción, hoy más que nunca necesitaba hacer uso de su frialdad típica de Hyuga.

— El hombre no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su campo visual. La situación, no pasó desapercibida para Hiashi, que no dejaba de pensar. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos últimamente? Su sobrino parecía un imán de hombres, nah! debía estar imaginando cosas, Danzou era un hombre un poco mayor a su edad, sería ridículo que volteara a ver a un jovencito de casi 18 años ¿O no?

Carraspeo el peli largo— bien amigo, acompáñame a presentarte a algunos de nuestros invitados y a mi futuro consuegro.

— Si, vayamos, Konan querida sobrina, no te quedes ahí parada— dijo el mayor mientras llamaba a la oji ambar

— Hai, Shimura sama— contesto la peli azul. Al llegar al lugar había visto a los lejos por una fracción de segundos a Itachi Uchia, a quien hacía tiempo había visto en una de las tantas revistas de sociedad que su tío compraba en ocasiones, él decía que solo quería informarse sobre la gente millonaria. Ja! Pavadas, como todos los hombres su tío era un cotilla! Pero que importaba gracias a esas ridículas revistas de cotilleos lo había conocido a él, y por Kamisama ahora había estado cerca, bueno… no tanto, pero lo había visto, a lo lejos, pero lo había visto, a su amor platónico. Su tío jamás había sido una persona expresiva de hecho ella había permanecido fuera del país y únicamente venia cada vacaciones de visita, para su buena suerte al fin había logrado terminar su carrera como abogado penalista. Si, su tío se había opuesto desde el inicio pero no le había quedado más que aceptarlo, era curioso, ella juraba y perjuraba que Danzo se mantenía idéntico a cuando ella era niña, sabía que su padre y el eran familia y al morir sus padres el mayor la había adoptado como hija.

.

.

— ¿Todo bien Nii san? Te noto nervioso—pregunto la pequeña castaña

— Mmm ¿ha? Sí, todo bien Hanabi sama

— No lo parece Nii san. Hanabi chan tiene razón, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde

— Emm si, como desee Hinata sama

— Nii san ¿estas volviendo a ser exageradamente formal conmigo? —cuestiono un tanto molesta la peli azul

— No—respondió secamente el oji perla

— No tienes remedio, hare como que te creo. Aun así, necesito hablar contigo más tarde, a solas, en nuestro lugar secreto de niños ¿recuerdas?

— Hai — asintió el oji luna

— Bien, te esperaré— insistió la peli azul

.

.

— ¿Bien?— interrogo el Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Bien? ¿Qué me estas ocultando Neji Nii?— dijo preocupada la peli azul

— No sé de qué está hablando Hinata sama— contesto mostrando indiferencia el castaño

— Si lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien… de pronto padre decide que contraerás matrimonio con Tenten san y tú lo aceptas sin más, aun sabiendo que es la novia de tu mejor amigo. Algo no me cuadra en esa ecuación Nii san

— Suspiro —puede ser Hinata sama, pero le pido que no pregunte más y acepte lo que es—contestó cortante el oji luna

— Neji— dijo la peli azul acercándose a su primo y tomándole por los hombros—veme, no desvíes la mirada, sabes que los Hyuga podemos saber cuándo alguien nos miente, tu eres mejor que yo para averiguar quién dice algo que no es verdad, sin embargo eres pésimo para mentir

— Suspiro— está bien, solo por favor cierre sus ojos cinco minutos— dijo el castaño

— Pp-pero para que quieres que cierre mis ojos

— Hágalo por favor o no le diré nada

— Bien, bien, como digas niii san— contestó la oji perla mientras el pelilargo activaba su línea sucesoria para asegurarse que nadie lo había seguido o hubiera algún artefacto de rastreo o espionaje. Entonces se acercó a su prima y la abrazo sin más mientras susurraba a su oído —Hinata sama, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora, no pregunte nada y escuche, tratare de ser lo más breve posible, quizás no pueda creerme pero

— Pruébame nii san— contesto muy segura la Hyuga

— Bien— tomo aire— Ya que insiste, yo estoy enamorado de un chico, su padre se dio cuenta y decidió que lo mejor para mantener el honor de los Hyuga era comprometerme con Tenten— dijo sin más el oji perla

— ¿Qq-qué? Nii san ¿Qué estás diciendo? —tartamudeo la oji luna. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso, de no saber nada de pronto su primo escupe toda esa información ¿cómo sin nada? Tenía que procesar todo, además, su primo ¿era gay? Bueno, no es que le importara mucho, pero … en que momento oh si ahora que recordaba de detestarse se habían vuelto muy "amigos"

— Shh, le dije que guardara silencio— dijo el oji luna mientras se sonrojaba a morir, para luego tomar un poco de aire y continuar— Bien, yo he aceptado esa situación por su bien y de Hanabi sama, al igual que la seguridad de Sasuke— al mencionar al azabache lo hizo en voz baja— y ambos clanes— termino por decir…

— Demo... no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con otra a que riesgo te refieres

— Le pedí que me escuchara Hinata sama, por favor atienda mi petición

— Hai, lo siento nii san, no volveré a interrumpirte— dijo apenada la peli azul, para luego pedir a su primo continuar con lo que le contaba, entonces el castaño asintió para seguir con su relato

— Bien… vera hay algo llamado kekkei genkai, los Hyuga de la antigüedad lo habían desarrollado al igual que los Uchiha, sin embargo, ello significo una molestia para ciertos grupos de elite, por lo que ambas familias fueron casi exterminadas por ser un obstáculo en los planes de esas personas. No puedo decir mucho al respecto, lo que sí puedo explicarte es que yo he despertado el Byakugan y estas personas lo saben

— Nii san….— dijo dudosa la peli azul, lo que le estaba comentando su primo era algo irrisorio, lo más seguro es que se estuviese trastornando o algo parecido, después de todo su comportamiento, a su juicio era bastante errático a últimas fechas.

— Shh escuche—silenció el castaño—, la única manera de mantener a salvo a alguien que es importante para mi es esta, Hinata sama, prométame que se cuidara por favor. Debe tener especial cuidado con ese hombre que su padre nos presentó hoy

— ¿Danzo sama?—preguntó aun incrédula la oji luna

— Hai, él es el líder de la organización que en el pasado casi termino con los Hyuga

— Pp-pero nii san, etto, si eso fuera verdad, deberíamos alertar a padre de lo que comentas— exclamo con preocupación la joven

— No, Hinata sama, usted no lo comprende estas personas son muy poderosas— advirtió el oji perla

— Nii san …— soltó la peli azul dudosa

— ¿Sí? —

— Bueno… etto si eso que comentas fuera este, es decir—carraspeó— emm nii san yo, emm creo que lo que comentas es como …

— No me cree ¿verdad?— dijo preocupado y más que otra cosa frustrado— Entonces voy a demostrárselo—dijo serio el castaño para acto seguido activar el Byakugan

— Ahh! ¿Qq-que es…? ¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos? Yy-yo—retrocedió asustada

— No tenga miedo, por eso en un principio le pedí que cerrara los ojos

— Pp-pero que puedes hacer con eso dijo ella señalando el rostro de su primo

— Muchas cosas— contestó mientras sonreía de lado

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Como saber que usted trae un par de aretes de piedra luna en su bolso, seguramente regalo de Naruto san. ¿no es cierto?—

— ¿Cómo? Ah etto si, Naruto kun me los obsequio en la tarde— comentó visiblemente sonrojada la oji perla

— Me alegra saber que su relación marcha bien con Naruto Hinata sama

— Sí, pero … nii san ¿y tu?. ¿quieres a Tenten san?

— Yy-yo…—carraspeó— es lo que ha decidido Hiashi sama

— Pero, no has respondido mi pregunta, sé que Tenten san hasta hace poco era novia de Lee san y … —guardó silencio

— Dígalo…

— Tu no la quieres lo dijiste hace un momento… tú quieres a un chico, eso fue lo que dijiste ¿lo conozco, no es cierto?

— ¿Por qué dice eso?— preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿tan obvio había sido?, aunque pensándolo bien al parecer había dejado escapar ciertos detalles, y el que siempre se enorgulleció de ser un genio, vaya genio era pensó

— Nii san . . .— titubeo— He visto cómo has cambiado desde que Sasuke kun fue herido… —dijo titubeante la peli azul mientras el castaño enrojecía como un tomate maduro hasta las orejas

— Entonces no estoy equivocada —exclamó sorprendida la oji perla. Esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran del todo ciertas, aunque, que rayos! Neji siempre la había apoyado y estado con ella en momentos complicados de su vida, lo apoyaría, sin lugar a dudas

— Hinata sama… — carraspeo —

— No digas nada, te ayudare a contactarte con Sasuke kun

— Hinata sama…—gracias, pero no puedo involucrarle en esto, podría ser peligroso—

— ¿Lo dices por Danzo sama?

— Si…

— Estoy segura que si le pido ayuda a Naruto kun él lo hará

— No! Hinata sama entienda… — intento hablar el Hyuga

— Estoy segura que algo se nos ocurrirá a algo a ambos

— Vaya, tenemos una prima muy valiente!

— Nerima!—susurro el castaño

— ¿Dijiste algo Nii san?

— No, yo no he dicho nada

— Ah tu prima es linda, lo que sea de cada quien, pero no es por nada, yo tenía mejores atributos jejeje — dijo a tono de broma la castaña.

— Silencio Nerima! — espetó el Hyuga, ¿de verdad el había sido así de poco serio?

— ¿Nerima? ¿Quién es Nerima?— pregunto la peli azul extrañada vaya que actuaba extraño su primo

— Nerima soy yo — soltó serio el oji luna

— ¿Qué? — soltó la Hyuga que no parecía entender nada

— Bueno, algo así. Es una larga historia, no creo que me crea

— Nii san lo del Byakugan era difícil de creer, pero ahora ¿Vez fantasmas?

— ¿Fantasma yo?— preguntó indignada la castaña — Dile a esta niñita que no soy ningún fantasma! Solo soy un alma que necesita salvarse a sí misma o algo por el estilo, pero no un fantasma!— comento molesta la castaña mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo puchero

— Basta Nerima! Ella cree que estoy loco! — bufo exasperado el oji perla

— Pff bien dile que emm veamos le he visto escabullirse con Naruto e irse a Suna todo el día— dijo la oji luna mientras jugueteaba con un mecho de su cabello castaño

— Nerima por Kamisama! Pensará que la espío con el Byakugan!

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Nii san?, creo que ahora si te has vuelto loco

— Nn-no Hinata sama, no es así, le dije que no me creería

— ¿Nii san?

— Está bien! Dice que Naruto y usted se han escapado de clases hace días para irse a Suna de paseo— dijo apenado el oji luna mientras su prima se ponía más roja que un tomate

— Pp-pe-pe-pero co-mo L-lo sa-bes —

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Hinata sama usted y Naruto?...

— No! no, nii san, no ha pasado nada, solo hemos ido al acuario— dijo terriblemente sonrojada mientras negaba con ambas manos

— Ajá y yo soy la princesa de Mónaco— soltó burlesca la castaña a lo que Neji le lanzo una mirada fulminante— ya va ya va, es cierto, tu prima es una mojigata de primera

— Nerima!

— Vale, vale, no, pero es verdad, entre ella y Naruto no ha pasado nada, solo te está molestando Neji y a ella de paso, pero funciono, su cara lo dice todo

— Yy-yo tt-te te creo Nii san. ¿sigues discutiendo con Nerima san?

— Si… parece que se divierte viéndome enojado

— Que aburrido eres Neji kun, mejor me voy

— Dile a Nerima que no se vaya!

— ¿Qué?— dijeron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo

— ¿Puedes verla?

— ¿Puede verme?

— Verla no, pero ahora he comenzado a escucharla

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

— No me veas a mí, no tengo idea— contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

— Da igual cómo es que sucedió, lo importante es que voy a ayudarles— sonrío muy feliz la peli azul, jamás había podido hacer nada por su primo, el en cambio, siempre había estado para ella, cuando su padre la llamo inútil y débil, Neji se había interpuesto entre ellos, claro que en un principio no había sido así, pero con el tiempo, lo hizo, y con el tiempo su padre había recapacitado. De ahí que, antes de saber lo que ahora conocía no comprendiera porque el mayor actuaba tan cruel con su primo, pero ahora que conocía los sentimientos del castaño por el Uchiha, tenía la certeza de que aquella verdad era la causante de aquel matrimonio forzado.

— Pp-pero…—tomó aire—gracias, gracias Hinata sama— sabía que era ridículo, ¿Que podrían, hacer Naruto, su prima y el contra Danzo?, aun así creía o quería creer, buscaba creer y tener esperanza de que todo estaría bien muy pronto.

.

.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter XIV - Sucesos inesperados-

Capitulo XIV

.

Ha pasado año y medio desde que Naruto y Hinata habían decidido ayudar a Neji, durante ese tiempo ambos han hecho de enlace entre Neji e Itachi, este último ha enviado las cartas de Neji a su madre que todos los días las leía a su hijo en espera de una reacción.

.

— _Saber que ahora mismo conoces mis sentimientos, y que cada uno de mis pensamientos te son trasmitidos íntegramente, da una pequeña esperanza para continuar._

 _Y pensar que siempre fui incapaz de expresar mis emociones, heme aquí siendo de lo más cursi, ¿no es cierto? Sasuke espero que reacciones pronto, necesito que lo hagas. La fecha de este absurdo matrimonio se lleve a cabo cada día está más cerca. Sé que juntos podríamos hacer algo y evitar el peligro que nos acecha, afortunadamente Hinata sama y Naruto al igual que tu hermano, han estado apoyándome en todo esto, no tengo idea como hemos logrado librarnos de los espías de esa persona que tú y yo conocemos y que por obvias razones no nombro en esta nota._

 _Nunca pensé que algún día diría algo como esto pero, te extraño y necesito, regresa pronto a mí._

 _Aishiteru Sasuke._

 _Neji_

— Es muy lindo eso que te escribe Neji, Sasuke kun—dijo la mayor entre lágrimas mientras doblaba la carta enviada por el castaño y la guardaba junto a todas las demás— Ha sido demasiado tiempo hijo mío, tu padre se ha dado por vencido, está muy arrepentido por todo, si tan solo reaccionaras mi amor— comentó la azabache mientras acariciaba la mano del oji negro, el cual súbitamente apretó la mano de su madre.

— M-madre…—susurró el azabache con dificultad

— Ss-Sasuke—gritó la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos—espera cariño voy por el doctor

— Nn-No espera…—dijo frustrado— _Neji… asiíque quieren casarte… eso no va a suceder…_

— Ve! él está despierto!— exclamó la mayor con emoción en su voz

— Ya veo, permítame revisarlo— comento el medico mientras se acercaba a revisar al azabache— todo parece estar en orden, es increíble… —comentó estupefacto—tenemos que realizarle más estudios para descartar secuelas.

— Yo no tengo nada, necesito levantarme— dijo el azabache intentando ponerse de pie para luego irse de bruces

— Sasuke kun!— grito la mayor—cariño, es normal que no puedas moverte con normalidad llevas demasiado tiempo en coma, tus músculos están atrofiados, debes rehabilitarte

— Ee-entiendo… ¿Neji? ¿Dónde está Neji?— Pregunto con cierto desespero en su voz

— Oh eso… bien emm

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bien pues

— Neji está comprometido con Tenten Wong—

— ¿Qué dices Aniiki? ¿madre es eso cierto entonces? ¿no había escuchado mal? Creí que se trataba de una pesadilla o algo parecido

— Yy-Yo… desafortunadamente es así cariño, lo siento

— Pero eso no es posible, Neji me ama a mí, el me lo dijo! Tiene que haber un error!

— Cálmate otooto, no te preocupes lo tengo todo arreglado…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Padre nos ayudara, ¿no es así padre?—menciono el mayor mientras se giraba hacia el patriarca Uchiha que estaba parado junto a la puerta

— Carraspeo — bien eso parece— dijo el mayor para luego desviar la mirada, para el Uchiha era difícil aceptar sus errores

— Sabes que tendrá que ser así, después de todo es por tu culpa que Hiashi Hyuga este obligando a Neji a hacerlo— comento el mayor de los hermanos

— ¿Tu? ¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó el menor comenzando a alterarse

— Bueno… ya sabes es…—carraspeo— es decir no es bueno para la imagen familiar que uno de tus hijos tenga una relación con otro hombre, sobre todo si ambos pertenecen a dos de las familias más prestigiadas de Japón.

— Deja los pretextos absurdos y responde mi pregunta!— listo había perdido la paciencia

— Yy-yo hable con Hiashi poniéndole al tanto, y bueno como las empresas Hyuga estaban atravesando por un mal momento el creyó conveniente que Neji le ayudara con ello, después de todo él no iba a permitir que sus primas pudieran pasar alguna necesidad y dado que bueno, pues …— dijo calmo pero sentía que no podía terminar la frase, estaba seguro que su hijo se molestaría aún más con el

— ¿Qué? Termina de decir todo de una vez— reclamó impaciente el menor

— Bien, dado que te sacamos del país con tal de alejarlos— completó preocupado por la reacción del menor de los Uchia

— ¿Qué hicieron qué? — Pregunto molesto el menor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color negro a rojo sangre

— Sasuke… tus ojos cariño ¿Qué les ocurre?¿doctor mi hijo está sangrando de sus ojos?—pregunto angustiada la matriarca Uchiha dirigiéndose al médico que estaba tras ella

— Permítame

— No. me toque!—grito el azabache al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto y lanzaba al médico lejos de un solo golpe

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke te volviste loco?—dijo el patriarca Uchiha que al ver la escena decidió entrar por completo a la recamara de manera estrepitosamente

— Tú!—soltó furioso el menor mientras veía con desprecio a su padre—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué Neji va a casarse con Tenten?

— carraspeo— Yy-yo lo siento, entiende, no es lo correcto

— No tenías derecho!— grito mientras intentaba seguir de pie con los puños cerrados contra su cuerpo

— Tengo, eras menor de edad! Quizás solo fue una crisis de ambos … quizás con el tiempo…

— Padre! ¿Continuas con eso? Prometiste apoyar a Sasuke en su decisión cuando despertara— interrumpió el hijo mayor

— suspiro— es verdad, lo lamento hijo, intentare apoyarte o por lo menos no meterme en tus decisiones

— Quizás tu no, pero yo sí. Voy a ayudarles— dijo el primogénito Uchiha

— Como quieras Itachi, esta vez no voy a interferir en nada.— respondió resignado mientras exhalaba un sonoro suspiro

.

.

A la distancia Danzou continuaba intranquilo, durante todo ese tiempo había intentado acercarse al castaño recibiendo con ello el rechazo sutil de este. No podía creerlo, ese mocoso se estaba resistiendo a él y nadie nunca lo había hecho, entendía que quizás no era joven y vital pero la desaparición del Uchiha, del que ya ni siquiera se había preocupado desde su accidente debería haber sido un aliciente para que el Hyuga se sintiera solo y el pudiese convertirse en un buen amigo y con el tiempo en algo más, además Hiashi seguía empeñado en que continuara su matrimonio, a lo anterior se agregaba que de acuerdo a Sai, la única amiga que el castaño tenia era su prima Hinata y generalmente no se hablaban mucho en la escuela. Neji estaba aislado sus amigos se habían alejado de él desde el compromiso, se había convertido en alguien frio y solitario, se mostraba furioso con el mundo o al menos eso parecía, la verdad es que se sentía estúpido, no entendía como ese joven se había convertido en una debilidad para él, parecía ser el karma, en el pasado había utilizado al amor para utilizar al primo de Nerima, al final en su momento logro su objetivo, pero ahora mismo él era presa de ese estúpido sentimiento, porque acaso ¿podría llamársele de otra forma a esa sensación en su pecho cuando veía a aquel joven castaño de ojos perla?. Que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragase ahí mismo! No podía darse por vencido de alguna forma u otra tenía que impedir aquel estúpido matrimonio! Si, si estaba actuando como un verdadero imbécil pero al demonio sus planes, Hyuga Neji tenía que ser suyo, así tuviera que convertirse en Sasuke Uchiha o lo que fuese para llegar a el— Pensaba el mayor mientras esperaba se abriese la puerta de la residencia Hyuga

— Buena tarde Noriko san. ¿Se encuentra Hiashi san?— pregunto aquel hombre con un timbre de voz dulzón

— Danzo sama, si adelante pase por favor, iré a llamarle— respondió la joven de servicio mientras hacia una breve reverencia

— Gracias. Emm ¿y Neji? Es decir, ¿se encontrara Neji san en casa?

— Neji sama aun no regresa de clases

— ¿a esta hora? Es decir, ya veo es un joven muy trabajador

— Sí, es solo que como sabrá no está casi nunca en casa, siempre está en talleres en su escuela y— comenzó a explicar la joven castaña pero fue interrumpida por el líder del clan

— Noriko, es suficiente, yo atiendo a Danzo san, puedes retirarte

— Oh emm lo siento Hiashi sama, enseguida. ¿desea que les sirva un té?— comento tartamudeando un poco, el patriarca Hyuga podía ser intimidante, y por lo que ella veía estaba molesto con ella

— Por supuesto Noriko llévalo al estudio

— Ss-si Hiashi sama, con permiso— respondió nerviosa la joven empleada, estaba segura, por la forma en que Hiashi sama le hablo que había cometido un error al hablar de más sobre el joven Neji.

.

.

— Bien Danzou, ¿a qué debo tu visita? Es decir ¿tenemos algún negocio o asunto pendiente?

— Es que acaso ¿no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo y compañero de negocios?

— Supongo, es solo que me extrañó tu visita

— ¿sucede algo Hiashi?

— Me gusta ser claro en todo Danzou y hay algo que deseo preguntarte desde hace tiempo, que no he podido dejar de notar y es ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino por mi sobrino Neji?

— ¿Qq-que? Emm bueno, me parece que tu sobrino es un chico muy inteligente, considero que me recuerda a mí mismo a su edad— contesto un poco nervioso el mayor

— ¿ah sí? ¿de verdad?— preguntó incrédulo el Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Ss-si claro—se aclaró la garganta— además es una pena que se encuentre comprometido, me hubiese gustado que él y mi sobrina tuviesen algo serio.

— ¿Konan? ¿Pero no es ella mayor como cuatro años que mi sobrino?

— Bueno, emm si pero me hubiera agradado, es todo

— ¿Estás seguro que es eso?— insistía incrédulo el Hyuga

— ¿Qué otra razón habría?— preguntó con naturalidad el peligris

— No, ninguna. Quizás si hubieras dicho algo antes o me lo hubieses propuesto lo habría pensado Danzo, creo que ahora es muy tarde, quedan pocos meses para que ese matrimonio se lleve a cabo.

— Entiendo— dijo entre dientes el mayor para después fingir una sonrisa que se antojaba tétrica.

.

.

— Neji nii san. ¿estás bien?— preguntó la oji perla al ver a su primo un tanto distraído

— Si Hinata sama— contesto cortante el Hyuga

— Bien, bueno, me marcho a casa con Naruto kun, si necesitas algo— dijo la oji perla un tanto dudosa

— No, no necesito nada, gracias Hinata sama— comento frio el castaño

— Nii san, has cambiado mucho, a pesar de que logramos establecer…— intento decir la oji luna pero el castaño le interrumpió bruscamente

— No diga más Hinata sama, permaneceré otro poco en la biblioteca, si me disculpa debo terminar unos proyectos, como sabrá el nivel superior no es como el medio superior

— comprendo— comento cabizbaja la peli azul— bien te veo en casa entonces

— si, que este bien— _Por poco, lo siento Hinata sama, pero Sai estaba cerca—_ Se dijo mentalmente el castaño

— y si, efectivamente por algo era conocido como el genio Hyuga, se había dado perfecta cuenta desde hacía un año que Sai era un espía de Danzo, y obviamente había decidido no decírselo a Naruto y su prima, porque conociendo a el rubio, era tan digamos comunicativo, que probablemente ya habría puesto al descubierto todo. Había establecido una triangulación entre Naruto e Itachi de manera discreta. Aunque por otro lado, le extrañaba que Danzo aún no se diera cuenta, había algo raro en ese hombre y ello era más patente a últimas fechas _.—¿Qué estas planeando Danzou sama?—_ pensaba el Hyuga

.

.

— Tranquilo otooto no es necesario que comiences hoy mismo, recién has despertado

— No, tu eres el que no comprende aniiki, necesito regresar pronto, tengo que impedir ese absurdo matrimonio

— Sasuke estas siendo muy impulsivo

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Itachi?

— Porque como te dije ya tengo una idea, espera y verás

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

— Harto! Parece que no logro avanzar nada— dijo molesto el menor mientras lanzaba un libro que el mayor logro esquivar, lo que le dio un poco de risa que logro disimular el mayor

— Otooto eso no es cierto, el medico que te ha estado atendiendo esta asombrado de tu avance— dijo con honestidad el primogénito

— Mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu estrategia?

— Vaya que eres impaciente— dijo el mayor para dirigirse a la puerta— adelante puedes pasar

— ¿Tu?— dijo el menor boqui abierto— ¿Qué tiene que ver el tu estrategia?—

— Tu espera y veras.

.

.

El tiempo jamás perdona, no tiene piedad, avanza a pesar que deseemos con el corazón no suceda, la fecha de la boda llegó y con ella el fin de la libertad del Hyuga y su amiga Tenten

— ¿Estás listo nii san?— preguntó la oji perla con cierta tristeza en su voz

— Hai, Hinata sama— contestó resignado el oji luna que vestía un montsuki, color negro, decorado en la parte posterior con el emblema de la familia Hyuga. se veía muy apuesto, por un momento la Hyuga sintió sus mejillas tibias, pero luego sacudió su cabeza, quizás si no amara tanto al rubio y bajo otras circunstancias se hubiese enamorado de su querido primo.

— Aclaro su garganta— nii-san, aun estas a tiempo, no amas a Tenten san y ella tampoco a ti, onegaii no te cases— dijo suplicante la oji luna mientras tomaba de las manos a su primo que solo sonrió con dulzura y deposito un casto beso sobre la coronilla de su prima.

— Hinata sama, le agradezco su preocupación, pero no puedo retractarme de mi palabra— suspiró volviendo a sonreír con dulzura, se sentía agradecido por el gran cariño que se tenían él y Hinata— prométame que pase lo que pase buscara ser feliz con Naruto — pidió el oji perla

— hai— respondió la Hyuga mientras dos lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas, el castaño sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al verla sufrir de esa manera

— No llore Hinata sama, no llore que me duele el corazón de verla así— susurro el oji luna mientras limpiaba ambas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano—vayamos al templo

— hai— contesto la joven Hyuga mientras intentaba calmarse

.

— En el salón ya esperaban los invitados, Danzo estaba furico, al final no había podido lograr nada, quizás tendría que deshacerse de la castaña, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Neji entro en compañía de su tío Hiashi hasta colocarse donde el monje, seguido unos minutos después de Tenten junto a su madre. Una vez ambos frente al monje comenzando el ritual de purificación, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando las puertas del templo fueron abiertas por así decirlo, porque de hecho fueron azotadas, la vista de todos los presentes a excepción de Neji se posaron en la persona que había entrado

— Tenten! No puedes casarte! Mi llama de la juventud no está completa sin ti!— dijo la voz de aquel joven de cejas crespas. Al escucharlo el castaño supo que se trataba de su amigo y decidió no voltear ni decir nada, no así la de ojos chocolate.

— Lee! ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

— Quiero que vengas conmigo— dijo el oji negro mientras estiraba su mano hacia la castaña a lo que ella quien temblorosa y dubitativa extendía su mano hacia el oji negro

— Tenten! No te atrevas en aceptar esa propuesta, no avergüences a tu familia!— grito el padre de la oji castaña, la joven Wong sonrió con tristeza mientras aceptaba la mano de Lee

— Lo siento padre, esto es lo que deseo hacer. Amo a Lee y tú lo sabes, es más, Neji lo sabe ¿no es así Neji?— preguntó volteando a ver a su amigo castaño que aun cuando no se giró asintió con su cabeza a lo que la castaña sonrió y volvió a ver a su novio — Lee vayámonos de aquí

— Si! mi llama de la juventud está completa ahora!— grito el azabache mientras tomaba a la castaña entre sus brazos y salía corriendo del sitio.

Por un momento la gente se quedó pasmada pero entonces el padre de la castaña grito no dejen que se escapen a lo que una voz grave les detuvo

— Alto! Dejen que se vaya!— dijo el Hyuga— yo no voy a obligar a nadie a casarse conmigo y menos si no lo desea o ama a alguien más— sonrió de lado mientras veía a su tío y se encogía de hombros mientras susurraba— _lo siento no es mi culpa_ — dando esta vez la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta que sus amigos lo habían hecho segundos antes. Cuando hubo salido su sorpresa fue mayúscula

— ¿Sasuke?— dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma excesiva— ¿eres tú?— pregunto incrédulo mientras se acercaba a lo que el oji negro se acercaba a él con una sonrisa torcida

— Si, ¿me extrañaste? Creo que no porque veo que estabas por casarte— dijo sarcástico mientras se acercaba al castaño sujetándole de la mano y acercándolo a él para abrazarle con fuerza y susurrar— ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo si

— Sa-Sasuke— murmuro el Hyuga sintiendo que estaba soñando, pero luego se recompuso— eres un idiota, claro que te extrañe

— Pues no lo parece— dijo el azabache

— Ss-sasuke yo …

— No te preocupes lo sé, ¿vienes conmigo?— pregunto el oji negro mientras sujetaba la mano del oji perla a lo que este asintió con un leve sonrojo

— Neji! Si te vas con ese Uchiha olvídate que tienes familia! —gritó el patriarca Hyuga a lo que el castaño detuvo su paso mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Pero entonces sintió como su mano recibía un pequeño apretón en el agarre, el Hyuga volteo a ver al oji negro que le sonreía con confianza a lo que el oji perla asintió calmo

— Si, me voy con el, lo único que lamento es que dejare de ver a Hinata sama, lo lamento tío, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer—

— No te atrevas! ¿me oíste? ¿me oíste?— gritaba molesto el mayor pero ya el oji luna había abandonado el sitio con el Uchiha, mientras a lo lejos Danzou apretaba los puños molesto, aunque luego pensó

— _Al menos Neji dejara de tener el apoyo de Hiashi, eso podría serme útil_ — pensó el Himura

 _Continuara_ ….

Hola que tal, siento la tardanza, he estado un tanto ocupada con algunos asuntos familiares, espero que este capítulo haya cubierto sus expectativas, lamento la tardanza, sobre si Hinata es despistada para darse cuenta de que Neji ya le había dicho que amaba a Sasuke creo que si, además claro que fue un descuido mío. Deseo que este nuevo año sea magnifico para ustedes, sobre mis otros fics, primero ponerme pronto al corriente, me metí en camisa de once varas al tener tantos iniciados, denme chance prometo actualizar, solo ténganme paciencia.


End file.
